Lover in Paris
by dcasimir
Summary: Suite à un drame personnel Felicity a tout quitté pour partir à Paris, sa vie est monotone, triste... Jusqu'à cette rencontre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le connaisse... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence enfin à ouvrir son coeur..
1. Chapter 1

_**Felicity**_

\- _Felicity tout est en place pour la réunion de demain ?_

Je fais un bond sur ma chaise lorsque mon supérieur entre dans mon bureau comme une furie. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'entrer de une sans s'annoncer et de deux en me hurlant dessus ? Je lève les yeux de l'écran et le regarde estomaquée, c'est bien la première fois en trois ans de temps que je travaille ici que monsieur Brandhi élève la voix sur moi.

 _\- Oui ! Je crois..._

 _\- Vous croyez ! Non mais je rêve, vous avez intérêt à être au point et à ne pas me décevoir Félicity._

 _\- Je ne vous ai jamais déçue, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait le cas demain._

 _\- J'espère, vous savez que notre rendez-vous de demain n'est pas comme tout ceux que nous avons eu auparavant. Et j'ai besoin que vous soyez à cent pour cent. Ne faites pas de gaffe, surtout lorsque vous parlerez devant toute l'assemblée._

\- _Je n'en ferai pas voyons..._

 _\- J'espère bien parce que je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous aider, l'anglais c'est votre langue maternelle pas la mienne._

 _\- Vous auriez pu apprendre... Pardon je suis désolée._

 _\- J'ai appris, mais tout ce qui est terme technique etc... Bref vous comprenez je compte sur vous. Soyez à l'heure et présentable._

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux puis quitte mon bureau en trois enjambées. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Bon d'accord qu'il soit tendu, on reçoit le grand PDG demain, mais tout de même on ne va pas en faire toute une scène. D'après les notes que j'ai reçu de sa secrétaire il n'est en déplacement sur Paris que pour vérifier le fonctionnement de l'entreprise et aussi pour voir si le projet qu'il nous a confié il y a deux mois est réalisable. Il va être épaté lorsqu'il verra que je l'ai moi même développé enfin ils le sauront tous. J'en ai parlé à personne, mais le soir après mes heures de travail, je suis restée à l'entreprise afin de le développer. Bon il y a encore quelques améliorations à faire mais ici je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour continuer, mais je le présenterai tout de même demain en n'omettant pas de mentionner qu'il n'est pas totalement terminé. Je souris, je vais les épater, bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment ce qui m'était demandé mais si j'épate le grand monsieur Queen peut être qu'il s'intéressera un peu plus à cette succursale... C'est le but, qu'il se rende compte que si nous avions le matériel adéquate nous serions capable nous aussi de faire de grandes choses pour l'entreprise. Je replonge dans mon logiciel, il est presque au point. Je souris quand il sera entièrement terminé, il se vendra des millions de dollars. Il va révolutionner le monde informatique, j'en suis certaine. La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre de nouveau en grande volée et vient percuter le mur.

 _\- Felicity !_

Décidément c'est ma fête ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-il de retour ? Et pourquoi hurle-t-il de nouveau ? Je relève la tête vers lui.

 _\- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Vous avez réservé une chambre pour six nuits... Six nuits vous vous rendez compte ?_

 _\- Euh ! Et bien lorsque je vous ai demandé combien de temps monsieur Queen souhaitait rester, vous m'avez dit que vous n'en saviez rien... Et ensuite vous m'avez dit de faire pour un bien._

 _\- Pour un bien, ça voulait dire deux, trois nuits pas plus..._

 _\- Qu'importe, je ne vois pas où est le problème, si monsieur Queen veut rester deux nuits il repartira..._

 _\- Non, si vous avez réservé six nuits, il restera les six nuits. Punaise c'est vous l'américaine ou moi ?_

Je pousse un soupir, il commence sérieusement à m'agacer. J'éteins mon ordinateur puis me lève.

 _\- Où allez-vous ?_

 _\- Il est plus de vingt heures... Je rentre chez moi. J'ai une réunion demain matin pour laquelle je ne dois faire aucune erreur, alors si vous le permettez je vais rentrer, me relaxer dans un bon bain et dormir à poings fermés._

Je prends mon sac et passe devant lui sans un regard. Je sors, il fait plutôt doux ce soir, ce qui est encore rare à cette époque de l'année. L'hiver vient de s'achever, le printemps a pris le relais et je suis étonnée de voir qu'il s'est déjà installé, j'espère que ça ne présage rien de mauvais. Ça ne fait que trois ans que je vis ici, trois ans que j'ai quitté l'Amérique pour m'installer à Paris pas que le vie parisienne m'attirait mais j'avais besoin de me changer les idées, besoin de voir autre chose et quand j'ai vu que chez Queen ils recrutaient du personnel pour l'étranger j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.

Au départ je pensais qu'il m'aurait envoyé en Russie parce que je leur avait dit qu'importe l'endroit du moment que je puisse partir d'ici. Et lorsque deux jours après l'entretien on m'a dit que je partais pour Paris, j'étais heureuse. Et je le suis toujours, certes les hivers ne sont pas top de même que l'automne, mais en France il fait tout de même moins froid qu'en Russie.

Je déambule dans les rues en prenant mon temps, savourant la douceur du soir. J'arrive chez moi vingt minutes plus tard, je monte les escaliers et m'arrête au second étage. Je pénètre dans mon duplex de cent mètre carrés. Je me déchausse dans l'entrée et laisse mes talons sur le tapis. Je ne voudrais pas rayer ce magnifique parquet qui m'a coûté une sacrée somme l'an passé. Je range ma veste et mon sac dans le dressing et m'avachis dans mon canapé.

Je scrute la bibliothèque qui s'étend sur tout un pan de mur, me lève et vais prendre le livre qui me tente depuis quelques semaines. J'ai besoin de décompresser et dans ce cas rien de tel que de se plonger dans un bon bouquin. Je m'installe confortablement avec le livre. Je suis totalement absorbée dedans lorsque la sonnette retentit. Je le pose sur la table basse et vais voir de qui il peut s'agir surtout qu'il est tard et que je n'attends personne. J'entrouvre la porte.

 _\- Liam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Hummm, j'avais une soudaine envie de voir ma petite amie... C'est mal ?_

 _\- Oui ! Surtout que je déteste lorsque tu viens chez moi... On se voit demain soir ok ? Au bar habituel._

 _\- Felicity, ça fait six mois que nous nous fréquentons et en six mois de temps pas une seule fois tu m'as laissé entrer chez toi... Je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- Non, bonne soirée Liam._

Je referme la porte et pose mon dos contre celle ci. Depuis la perte de mes parents il y a trois ans j'ai décidé de ne plus jamais m'attacher à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs, ça devient un peu trop sérieux avec Liam et, il va falloir que je lui dise rapidement que c'est fini entre lui et moi. De toute façon, nous ne partagions pas vraiment les mêmes sentiments. Il m'a dit à plusieurs reprise qu'il m'aimait et il était sincère sauf qu'il faut que je me l'avoue, moi de mon côté je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour lui, d'ailleurs la seule fois où nous aurions pu passer à l'acte lui et moi, je me suis défilée. Ce n'était pas comme avec Julian, avec lui j'éprouvais tout de même de l'amour et j'ai réussi à rester neuf mois avec lui, d'ailleurs je m'étais même dit que c'était possible de m'attacher de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'il m'apprenne qu'il avait une grave maladie et qu'il ne survivrai probablement pas... Il a donc préféré partir pour ne pas me faire souffrir, mais le mal était déjà fait, une fois de plus la vie ne m'avait pas épargné. J'en ai marre de souffrir, alors je fais la seule que je sais faire, ne pas m'attacher.

Je pars ensuite dans la cuisine, je sors de quoi cuisiner du réfrigérateur et me m'atelle à la tâche, omelette jambon fromage, c'est rapide simple et bon. Je mange tout en lisant mon livre, je suis prise dans l'histoire, je pense que je vais avoir du mal à le refermer. Je débarrasse la table et mets le tout dans le lave vaisselle, je monte l'escalier en spirale pour rejoindre l'étage. Je me stoppe devant la rambarde et regarde mon appartement d'un œil admiratif, il est vraiment magnifique, je suis tombée sous le charme dès la première visite et, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à placer mes économies dedans. Je passe prendre une douche avant de me mettre au lit, je regarde le réveil, il est déjà vingt deux heures. J'hésite entre me coucher de suite ou lire. Je prends l'option numéro deux, je sais qu'il aurait fallu prendre la une mais j'ai trop envie de connaître la suite. Lorsque je relève les yeux, je me rends compte qu'il est près de minuit, bon dieu, il faut que je dorme, une dure journée m'attend demain. Je relis mes notes avant d'éteindre la lumière.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Felicity**_

J'ouvre les yeux avant que mon réveil ne sonne contrairement à ce que je pensais, j'ai bien dormi, vraiment bien, pas de cauchemar... C'est assez rare d'ailleurs que je n'en fasse pas, toutes les nuits depuis trois ans je suis réveillée par le même cauchemar, je vois la voiture de mes parents s'écraser dans un ravin, ils sont morts tout les deux sur le coup et je me suis retrouvée seule sans famille, l'enterrement s'est fait dans la plus strict intimité, il n'y avait que moi et les meilleurs amis de mes parents les Simons, d'ailleurs c'est chez eux que je passais mes week-end lorsque je rentrais du M.I.T. Ils ont été très gentils avec moi, ils m'ont épaulés du mieux qu'ils ont pu mais ce n'étaient pas mes parents. Après l'obtention de mon diplôme, j'ai tout fait pour quitter le pays et j'y suis arrivée.

Je pose les pieds sur le sol, enfile mon peignoir et file préparer un café, je suis tranquillement en train de le déguster lorsque la sonnette retentit.

 _\- Zélie ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

Je m'efface pour la laisser entrer, je regarde ses chaussures et lui fait un non de la tête. Il est hors de question qu'elle mette un pied sur le parquet avec ses grosses chaussures noires ornées de tête de mort.

 _\- Pfff qu'est-ce que tu es maniaque, pire que mon père. Tu peux me servir un café ? Je les retire et te rejoins_

Je souris, elle est vraiment insupportable, mais je l'aime beaucoup, c'est d'ailleurs la seule personne qui est autorisée à entrer chez moi, la seule personne avec qui je passe du temps en dehors de mon travail enfin excepté Liam mais avec lui ce sera bientôt terminé.

J'ai rencontré Zélie peu de temps après mon installation dans l'immeuble, elle habite le premier étage, un jour je l'ai trouvée assise sur les marches de l'escalier, lorsque je l'ai vue mon cœur s'est serré, elle m'a immédiatement fait penser à moi, le même style que moi à l'époque de l'université, les cheveux teint en noir, une peau claire sur un maquillage très sombre, des vêtements noirs... Bref je ne peux pas dire que c'était le meilleur style vestimentaire qui soit enfin pour ma part, j'ai commencé à m'habiller comme cela après le décès de mes parents et ceux durant six mois. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais l'impression qu'il en était de même pour Zélie, qu'elle se cachait derrière se style pour masquer sa tristesse et je ne me suis pas trompée.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Je me suis approchée d'elle avec un sourire et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé à me dire c'est :

 _\- Ça vous va bien à vous de vous foutre de moi, et sachez que je ne suis pas déguisée pour Halloween, c'est mon style... Ouais ça fait bizarre surtout dans cet immeuble où tout le monde est riche et bien habillée, mais c'est comme ça et faudra t'y faire parce que je ne veux pas changer._

Je me suis assise avec elle et j'ai posé ma main sur son épaule.

 _\- Je me doute que tu n'es pas déguisée pour Halloween puisque c'est dans un mois... Et ton look ne me dérange absolument pas._

 _\- Eh bien vous serez bien la première, l'autre au troisième il me traite carrément de cinglée et mon père n'en parlons pas... Il n'ose même plus me regarder._

 _\- J'ai été comme toi, je veux dire habillée de cette façon... Il y a trois an à peu près, tiens regarde._

J'ai alors sorti mon téléphone et lui ai montré la seule photo que j'avais de moi dans cette accoutrement, elle a alors esquissé un sourire avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

 _\- Tu avais l'air si triste !_

 _\- Tout comme toi aujourd'hui..._

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler..._

 _\- Ok mais si un jour tu en as envie, j'habite au second. Au fait moi c'est Felicity._

 _\- Zélie._

 _ **Fin du flash Back.**_

Après cette première rencontre je l'ai souvent croisée dans l'escalier même très tard le soir, je m'asseyais avec elle et nous discutions de tout et de rien. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux mois qu'elle m'a enfin dit qu'elle avait perdu sa maman. Décidément, perdre un être cher peut faire de sacrée ravage. Ça fait maintenant un an qu'elle vient chez moi quand l'envie lui prend et c'est la seule personne avec qui je me sens bien, étrange parce qu'elle est tout de même huit ans plus jeune que moi.

 _\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?_

 _\- Et bien il n'y a pas de transport, et papa... Plutôt mourir que d'aller au lycée avec mon père... Est-ce que tu veux bien me déposer ?_

 _\- Ok, je te dépose mais filons maintenant parce que j'ai une réunion à neuf heure et je ne dois pas être en retard._

 _\- Attend maintenant ! Tu plaisantes, je viens juste de retirer mes chaussures... Et je te signale que tu es encore en peignoir._

Nous rions toutes les deux.

 _\- Bon ok, je file me préparer, attends-moi là._

Je me douche rapidement, me maquille légèrement et enfile un tailleur très classe, qui épouse parfaitement mes formes. Je n'aime pas spécialement porter ce genre de vêtements mais je rencontre le grand patron, oh mon dieu rien que d'y penser mon cœur s'emballe. Je descends l'escalier et entends un sifflement.

 _\- Waouh ! Tu as obtenue une promotion ou un truc du genre ?_

 _\- Non, je rencontre le PDG aujourd'hui, et je t'avoue que j'ai le trac._

 _\- Pffff alors là, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends et je suis sure que tu vas l'impressionner, de toute façon avec cette tenue c'est sur qu'il le sera. Ça fait très classe et très femme d'affaire... Surtout avec la queue de cheval..._

 _\- Merci Zélie, aller on file._

J'arrive au bureau à huit heure trente, tout le monde semble agité, je passe devant le bureau de mon supérieur, il n'y est pas. J'entre dans le mien et merde Brandhi s'y tient.

 _\- Trente minutes avant ! Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?_

 _\- Bonjour, et non elle est toujours accrochée à mon corps..._

 _\- Ne vous foutez pas de moi Felicity... Je veux que vous soyez en salle de réunion dans dix minutes._

Je m'assoie juste à côté de Brandhi, nous sommes une dizaine autour de la table, il ne manque plus que le PDG, qui ne tarde pas à faire son entrée, lorsqu'il passe les portes tout le monde se lève, moi y compris. Dis donc j'ai l'impression que nous attendions le messi.

Il serre la main de tout le monde et sourit chaleureusement, wow il a un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, il est waouh... Félicity reprends-toi.

Il me tend la main, je lève la tête, bon dieu il a de ses yeux, d'un bleu intense, d'ailleurs je pense que je me noie dedans, et son sourire, ce sourire est encore plus beau de près. Lorsque sa main rencontre la mienne, il la serre plus longuement que celle des autres personnes, je sens des frissons parcourir tout mon être et mon ventre se serre doucement.

 _\- Bonjour monsieur Queen j'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage._

Il me sourit de nouveau.

 _\- Très bien mademoiselle, merci._

Il se place en bout de table, nous reprenons tous nos places. Monsieur Queen ouvre le dossier et commence à poser tout un tas de question. Nous répondons tous même si c'est moi qui fait le plus gros du travail. Quand vient enfin le moment de parler du futur projet, je me lève, et lui fait la présentation de mon prototype. Monsieur Brandhi semble furieux mais les autres membres du personnel eux semble admiratif et que dire du PDG, il semble vraiment surpris et intéressé. Je termine et me rassoie, Brandhi me lance un regard assassin.

 _\- Bien c'est très intéressant... Vous avez tous fait un travail remarquable... Merci à tous d'être venus. Monsieur Brandhi, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous et mademoiselle Smoak._

Tout le monde s'esquive le plus silencieusement possible, lorsqu'il ne reste que nous trois, Brandhi prend la parole.

 _\- Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur Queen, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de développer votre projet, je n'étais pas du tout au courant de ses intentions._

 _\- Alors votre personnel travaille dans votre dos ? Mademoiselle Smoak je peux savoir pourquoi vous avez travaillé seule sans en informer votre supérieur ?_

J'ai fixé Brandhi puis monsieur Queen, merde j'étais certaine que mon audace lui avait plu enfin c'est ce qu'il m'avait semblé pendant ma démonstration. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

 _\- Ceci m'intéressait et je voulais voir si j'étais encore capable de monter un tel produit..._

 _\- Et vous avez réussi avec le peu de matériel que vous disposiez. Franchement mademoiselle je suis impressionné, vous êtes remarquable._

 _\- Merci de l'avoir remarqué..._

Il m'adresse de nouveau un sourire que je m'empresse de lui rendre.

 _\- Monsieur Brandhi et si vous me montriez le reste de l'entreprise, j'aimerai y faire faire quelques travaux._

Je suis retournée à mon bureau et j'ai passé le reste de la journée sur mes dossiers et mes programmes, je n'ai pas revu ni Brandhi, ni monsieur Queen de la journée. Je me suis levée précipitamment lorsque j'ai vu qu'il était près de dix sept heures, je devais absolument récupérer Zélie. J'ai pris mes affaires et je m'apprêtais à quitter mon bureau lorsque quelqu'un a frapper à la porte.

 _\- Entrez !_

Oh mon dieu ce n'était autre que monsieur Queen, mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est beau encore plus qu'avec son costume trois pièces. Ce jeans lui va a ravir... Et cette veste en cuir fait ressortir ses muscles, bon sang il a l'air sacrement bien musclé le gars.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak tout va bien ?_

 _\- Euh... Oui oui..._

Mon dieu je suis sûre que je suis aussi rouge que ma veste...

 _\- Est-ce que ça vous dirait de prendre un verre avec moi ce soir ?_

Non il m'invite, moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Bon il a beau être beau et être mon supérieur, je n'ai aucune envie de prendre un verre avec lui... Bon par contre je ne dirai pas non à un dîner d'affaire durant les heures de bureau.

 _\- Je suis désolée, ce soir j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu._

 _\- Demain soir alors..._

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je ne pense que ce soit une bonne idée... Vous êtes mon supérieur..._

Il m'a souri une fois de plus, je suis passée devant lui en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée. Non je l'avais fait, je l'avais envoyer balader. J'espère que mon comportement n'affectera pas nos futures relations... Euh attend Felicity futures relations ? Non mais tu dérailles ma pauvre fille !

Je suis montée dans ma voiture et j'ai pris la route pour récupérer Zélie.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oliver**_

Je suis enfin arrivé à l'entreprise, j'espère que ça ne me prendra pas trop de temps parce que j'ai encore tout un tas de chose à faire en Amérique. Je pense, non il faut que je quitte Paris au plus tard jeudi, ce qui me laisse deux jours pour faire ce qu'il y a faire. Bon déjà le premier point la réunion. J'espère qu'ils auront avancer sur le projet, il le faut. Notre client a passé commande il y a trois mois et je lui ai dit que c'était faisable, je dois livrer le produit le mois prochain. J'espère que toute les données sont prêtes parce que mon équipe va devoir travailler nuit et jour durant le prochain mois pour que la livraison se fasse dans les temps et, je ne peux pas me permettre un retard vu le prix qu'il me propose.

J'entre dans la salle de réunion et je suis surpris de voir qu'il se lève tous à mon entrée, bon sang ils sont sacrement civilisé ces français, je souris et serre la main de tout mes employé. Lorsque j'arrive en bout de table je rencontre une jeune femme blonde, élégamment habillée, et légèrement maquillée elle est wahou, je n'ai pas de mot pour la décrire. Je lui serre la main et bon sang je ressens quelque chose au plus profond de moi quelque chose que je n'ai pas ressentit depuis un sacré bout de temps. Elle plonge son regard dans le mien et m'offre un petit sourire timide.

Elle me souhaite la bienvenue et me demande si j'ai fait bon voyage, je remarque de suite qu'elle a un accent américain lorsqu'elle me parle, apparemment elle n'est pas française. Je souris encore plus, j'en suis ravi...

Je m'assoie à la place que m'a été réservé et ouvre le dossier placé devant moi, des chiffres, des rapports, des événement à venir, les méthodes de travail tout y est. Je discute un moment avec les membres du personnel. Tout le monde semble heureux de travailler ici et surtout compètent. J'en viens ensuite au projet. La jeune femme se lève, sort un objet de son sac et s'avance vers le rétroprojecteur, en même temps qu'elle m'explique ce qu'ils ont fait pour le projet elle manipule l'objet qu'elle tient dans les mains. Je n'en reviens pas, elle l'a crée, ou ils l'ont crée mais à voir la tête de monsieur Brandhi et des autres employés je suis quasiment certain qu'elle l'a crée seule et j'avoue être bluffé... Surtout qu'ici il ne dispose pas du matériel nécessaire pour fabriquer ce genre de produit... Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir comment elle s'y est prise. Une fois la présentation terminée elle reprend place autour de la table et je peux voir que Brandhi lui lance un regard assassin, alors c'est bien ce que je pensais il ne le savait pas.

La réunion est terminé, je congédie le personnel excepté le responsable du site et mademoiselle Smoak, j'aimerai en savoir un peu plus sur elle mais surtout, je ne veux pas que Brandhi s'énerve sur elle parce qu'elle a développé ce produit dans son dos.

Lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle a monté le produit juste pour voir si elle était encore capable de le faire, j'en suis resté scotché et je me suis demandé ce qu'une fille comme elle, américaine qui plus est, faisait ici à Paris dans une succursale où le travail n'était pas aussi intéressant que chez nous.

Après lui avoir dit qu'elle était remarquable, elle nous a quitté. Je ne l'ai pas quitté un instant du regard, non seulement elle était remarquable mais en plus très belle.

J'ai suivi monsieur Brandhi.

 _\- Vous saviez qu'elle avait de telle compétence ?_

 _\- Non je l'ignorai... Je viens de le découvrir..._

Apparemment Brandhi ne savait pas grand chose de ses employés mais en avançant j'ai réussi à lui soutirer quelque information concernant mademoiselle Smoak. Comme le fait qu'elle était arrivé ici trois ans plus tôt, que c'était évidemment la maison mère basé à starling qui l'avait envoyé... Je n'avais pas eu vent de cet information mais bon il faut dire que je n'ai repris les rennes de l'entreprise que depuis deux ans, à la mort de mon père en fait...

Elle est donc bel et bien américaine, elle a vingt cinq ans, et habite en plein coeur de Paris. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à obtenir de la bouche de Brandhi. Après la visite de l'entreprise nous avons déjeuné ensemble, j'aime beaucoup la cuisine française, c'est vraiment diffèrent de chez nous et à chaque fois je me régale, avant de retourner à l'entreprise, j'ai demandé à mon chauffeur et garde du corps monsieur Diggle de me déposer à l'hôtel afin de me changer, je déteste vraiment porter des costumes, je ne m'y sens pas vraiment à l'aise. Nous sommes ensuite retournés à l'entreprise, je me suis installée dans les locaux et j'ai répertorié le matériel qui devait être changé, les travaux que le bâtiment devait subir et plein d'autre chose.

J'ai levé les yeux peu avant dix sept heure. Je me suis levé et précipité dans le bureau de mademoiselle Smoak, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai été pris d'une pulsion, il fallait absolument que je la vois.

J'ai frappé et suis entrée après qu'elle m'y ait autorisé, bon dieu toujours aussi belle. Elle m'a détaillé des pieds à la tête et ses joues ont pris la jolie couleur rouge.

J'ai sourit, je ne lui été donc pas indiffèrent un bon point pour moi. Je lui ai proposé de sortir mais elle a refusé... De même que pour le lendemain, elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, avant de partir.

Bon sang j'aurai aimé la rattraper, j'ai tellement de chose à lui dire, des propositions à lui faire, enfin surtout une... Je suis sorti et l'ai cherché du regard mais elle avait déjà disparue.

A mon retour à l'hôtel j'ai demandé à Dig si il pouvait faire une recherche sur elle... Je lui ai donné les éléments que j'avais pu recueillir autrement dit pas grand chose.

J'ai discuté un long moment avec Théa, elle m'a raconté sa journée, ses amours, enfin elle m'a surtout parlé de Roy son nouveau petit ami. J'ai raccroché après une heure de conversation. J'allais allumer mon ordinateur lorsque Dig est apparu avec un dossier dans les mains.

 _\- Tiens Oliver tout ce que tu m'as demandé est la dedans._

 _\- Merci Dig._

Dig n'était pas juste mon garde du corps et chauffeur, il était aussi un ami de longue date. Son père était déjà au service de notre famille avant ma naissance, il était jardinier. Nous avons en quelque sorte grandit ensemble même si Dig est mon aînée de presque cinq ans. Il a toujours été protecteur envers moi, m'a rassuré et surtout m'a aidé à me défendre. Grâce à lui je suis imparable aux art martiaux.

Je me suis assis dans le petit salon et j'ai commencé à lire. Dis donc une fois de plus il a fait des miracles, j'ai son adresse, le bar qu'elle fréquente souvent... Ses relations autant dire pas grand chose, elle semble plutôt seule ce que j'ai du mal à comprendre parce qu'elle m'a paru très gentille. J'ai parcouru la page suivante et j'ai compris pourquoi elle travaillait ici, elle a perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture six mois avant qu'elle n'obtienne son diplôme et bon sang pas n'importe qu'elle diplôme elle a fait ses études au MIT... Elle a obtenu 98% de réussite à son examen finale autant dire qu'elle fait partie de très rare personne à obtenir ce genre de résultat. Cette fille est en génie... Bon sang, après la lecture de son dossier, je me suis promis une chose, qu'il était hors de question qu'elle passe sa vie ici, dans cette succursale, sa place était chez Queen, auprès de moi...

J'ai refermé le dossier et j'ai arpenté la suite de long en large, les mains dans les poches. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour lui parler en dehors de l'entreprise, il le faut vraiment.

 _ **Felicity**_

J'attends patiemment sur le parking du lycée l'arrivé de Zélie, lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit elle accourt vers la voiture un grand sourire sur le visage. Je ne sais pas ce qui la rend si heureuse mais ça me fait plaisir de la voir ainsi.

 _\- Salut ma belle, tu as l'air heureuse !_

 _\- Et comment, tout ça c'est grâce à toi, j'ai obtenu un 20 en mathématique, mon prof ma félicité chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait..._

 _\- Génial..._

 _\- Alors et toi ? Cette réunion, ce patron, tu les as impressionné ?_

 _\- Je pense que oui, mais je n'en suis pas sûre... En tout cas Brandhi était énervé après ma présentation, mais monsieur Queen l'a apaisé... Donc je pense que demain lorsque j'irai à l'entreprise je risque d'en ressortir vivante._

Nous avons rit toute les deux. Arrivée dans l'immeuble chacune est partie de son côté, j'ai retiré mes chaussures dans l'entrée et j'ai filé dans la salle de bain, pris une douche et ensuite j'ai passé des vêtements dans lesquelles je me sent bien mieux qu'un tailleur. Leggin et tunique, je me suis ensuite installée dans la canapé avec mon livre sans omettre d'activé une alarme sur mon téléphone pour dix neuf heures. J'en étais arrivé à la moitié du livre lorsqu'elle ci à sonné. Merde, j'ai posé le livre, filé dans l'entrée, j'ai enfilé ma paire de botte, mis mon manteau et suis sortie. Contrairement à la veille,il ne faisait pas aussi doux, le vent soufflait doucement me provoquant par moment de gros frissons. Heureusement que je n'avais que deux rues à traverser avant d'arriver au bar. J'ai poussé les portes et me suis installée à ma table habituel sans omettre de faire un signe au gérant, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années avec qui j'aimais beaucoup discuter. Il me rappelait mon père...

Il est venu me saluer rapidement, je me suis levée à son approche et nous nous sommes fait la bise, ah cette fameuse bise que les français adore, j'avoue avoir eut du mal avec ça au départ mais depuis je me suis habituée.

 _\- Alors ma jolie comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Bien..._

 _\- Je te sers la même chose que d'habitude ?_

 _\- Oui, oh et prépare quelque chose de fort pour Liam, il va en avoir besoin._

Il m'a sourit tandis que je lui ai accorde un clin d'oeil, il se doutait de ce qu'il allait se passer... à plusieurs reprise il m'avait demandé si c'était sérieux et à chaque fois j'haussais les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire...

Liam est entrée dans le bar avec vingt minutes de retard, décidemment la ponctualité il ne connaît pas... Il s'est avancé vers moi, et à tenté de poser un baiser sur mes lèvres mais j'ai détourné la tête au bon moment et celui ci à claqué sur ma joue. Il a haussé les sourcils et je l'ai invité à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main. Il a pris place, a posé ses coudes sur la table, ma sourit timidement laissant entrevoir ses deux petites fossettes.

 _\- Ecoute Felicity, je suis désolé pour hier... Je n'aurai pas du passer et encore moins insister pour entrer... Mais ça fait six mois que nous sommes ensemble et j'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître entièrement... C'est vrai je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, alors que toi tu connais tout de moi..._

 _\- Ecoute Liam... Tu en sais assez sur moi, tu sais où je vis, où je travaille, les endroits que je fréquente... Crois moi tu en sais bien plus que les personnes avec qui je travaille depuis trois ans._

 _\- Ok... Mais Felicity c'est pas assez, je t'aime et j'aimerai vraiment que tu te dévoiles un peu plus... J'aimerai que nous passions à la vitesse supérieur toi et moi... Nous sommes des adultes, et mon dieu quand je dis à mes potes que nous n'avons..._

Je le fixe d'un regard noir et tape mes deux mains sur la table...

 _\- Attends, j'ai bien compris, tu parles de ta vie sexuelle, enfin notre vie avec tes potes... Non mais tu es dingue ou quoi... Laisse moi deviner vous faîte un concours de celui qui se sera taper le plus de nana c'est ça ?_

 _\- Mais n'importe quoi Felicity, ne le prend pas comme ça..._

 _\- Et comment voulais-tu que je le prenne hein ! En tout cas Liam tu peux être sur d'une chose c'est que je ne ferai pas partie de ton tableau de chasse... Il va falloir que tu trouves une autre personne pour ça._

Je me lève, prend le petit remontant qui lui était destiné et l'avale d'un trait, hors de question que je lui paie ce verre après ce qu'il vient de m'avouer. Je prends ma veste et mon sac puis quitte le bar la tête haute.

Je suis dans la rue en attente que le feu piéton passe au vert lorsque je sens une main me saisir, me tirer pour me plaquer contre le mur de l'immeuble qui se trouve juste à côté du bar.

\- _Liam !_

 _\- Tu ne peux pas me quitter Felicity pas maintenant, pas alors que je suis tombé amoureux de toi..._

Il enserre mon bras, son regard est un mélange d'amour et de colère. J'essaie de me sauver de sa prise mais il est bien trop fort.

 _\- Felicity s'il te plait..._

 _\- Lâche moi ! Liam lâche moi_

 _\- Pas avant que tu me dises que ton discours de tout à l'heure était une erreur... Dis moi juste que tu as paniqué, je comprendrai !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas une erreur Liam, je n'éprouve rien pour toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, maintenant lâche moi._

Je vois sa main partir, je ferme les yeux m'attendant à recevoir une sacré gifle mais elle ne vient pas, je rouvre les yeux et je vois une main posée sur son poignet..

 _\- Elle t'a dit de la lâcher !_

Liam desserre sa main du haut de mon bras et la laisse retomber le long de son corps.

 _\- Vous avez plutôt intérêt à la laisser tranquille ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

Je vois Liam déglutir et lâcher un petit "oui" à peine inaudible.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Oui ! Merci ! Mais vous n'auriez pas du intervenir, j'avais la situation en main monsieur Queen..._

 _\- Vous plaisantez, il allait vous gifler..._

 _\- Je l'avais peut être mérité..._

 _\- Personne ne mérite d'être traité de la sorte et surtout pas une femme. Venez je vous raccompagne chez vous._

 _\- Merci pour votre proposition mais je vais rentrer seule..._

Hors de question que je laisse quiconque m'accompagner, c'est terminé, plus personne ne saura où je vis, c'est fini...

 _\- Non, je vous accompagne._

Je passe devant lui en haussant les épaules, bon sang mais pourquoi il a fallu qu'il tombe sur moi pile au moment où Liam à péter un plomb pourquoi !... Maintenant il se sent obligé de me raccompagner.

J'avance comme un automate, monsieur Queen à mes côtés. J'essaie de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui mais à chaque fois il se rapproche de mon corps... Et bon dieu ce corps, son corps, son odeur, son parfum, ne me laisse franchement pas indifférente. Il ne tente pas de m'adresser la parole, il marche la tête droite un sourire idiot sur le visage... Je sens une main sur mon épaule, je me stoppe.

 _\- Je pense que vous êtes arrivée !_

Mince quelle conne, j'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que j'ai raté mon immeuble...

 _\- Vous savez où j'habite ! Mais comment pouvez vous savoir ça alors que vous êtes arrivés ce mâtin !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas compliqué de trouver votre adresse mademoiselle Smoak... Internet, vous connaissez non... Il me semble que c'est votre domaine ces choses la._

 _\- J'aurai peut être du effacer ses informations et pourquoi pas ce qui me concerne... Ca m'éviterai d'avoir ce genre de soucis..._

 _\- Quel soucis ?_

 _\- Vous devant chez moi, sachant où j'habite... Bon dieu je vais devoir déménager..._

 _\- (Zélie) Wahou pas mal le male... Tu as vraiment du goût en matière d'homme Felicity._

Je regarde Zélie estomaqué mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de faire ce genre de réflexion, à mon patron et d'ailleurs que fait elle dehors... Elle me jette un clin d'oeil et part tout en courant...

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak je pense que vous devriez sérieusement revoir vos fréquentations..._

Je me tourne vers Queen, il me fixe intensément...

 _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes fréquentations vous regarde monsieur Queen... Bonne nuit..._

J'entre dans l'immeuble le laissant seul sur le trottoir, non mais quel idiot, sexy, un compte bien garnis mais idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Felicity**_

J'arrive au bureau complètement fatiguée et irritée, j'ai très mal dormi, non je n'ai pas fait de cauchemar mais plutôt des rêves et pas n'importe lesquels des rêves impliquant monsieur Queen et moi, lui sur moi dans mon lit... Oh mon dieu même les yeux ouverts les images me passent devant les yeux. Si je le croise aujourd'hui je ne sais même pas si j'oserai lever le regard sur lui de peur qu'il démasque mes émotions, mes envies, et surtout je ne veux pas qu'il voit à quel point il m'attire. A mon réveil j'ai pris dix minutes pour me renseigner sur lui, bon je n'y ai pas trouvé grand chose, enfin rien de bien intéressant, si ce n'est que son mariage a été annulé deux jours avant qu'il n'ait lieu et sur le web il n'y a aucune explication là dessus que ce soit en tapant son nom à lui ou celui de celle qu'il était supposé épouser deux ans auparavant.

J'allume mon ordinateur mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir que ma porte s'ouvre sur Brandhi, mais zut, il n'a pas appris à frapper ce gars là ? Ces dernier temps il entre dans mon bureau comme ci celui-ci lui appartenait.

 _\- Bonjour Smoak, n'ôtez pas votre manteau vous sortez !_

 _\- Je sors ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai promis à Monsieur Queen que vous lui feriez visiter la ville, donc il vous attend en bas._

 _\- Visitez la ville ? Non mais attendez, c'est pas mon boulot ça... Il y a des guides touristiques pour ça... Ce que je ne suis clairement pas ! Dites-lui qu'il se trouve une personne compétente dans ce domaine._

 _\- Je n'ai pas à lui dire ce qu'il doit faire, il vous a demandé et vous irez. C'est ça ou je vous licencie..._

Je le regarde hébété, me licencier ? Tout ça parce que je ne veux pas jouer les guides touristiques, non mais quel culot !

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux tout de même ?_

 _\- On ne peut plus sérieux ! Allez y ! Vous reviendrez la semaine prochaine. Oh Smoak assurez-vous qu'il passe un bon séjour._

Ne pas revenir avant la semaine prochaine ? Mon dieu je vais devoir passer les quatre prochains jours avec Queen... Et je dois m'assurer que tout se passe au mieux. Mince, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Et pourquoi Queen veut absolument que je lui fasse visiter la ville ? Je suis à proximité de la sortie lorsque je repère le chauffeur de Queen près des portes de sortie, il m'adresse un regard et s'approche de moi.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, par ici s'il vous plaît._

Il ouvre la porte, me la tient puis s'avance vers la berline noire stationnée juste devant, de nouveau il se montre galant, je monte dans la voiture et m'installe le plus loin possible de Queen.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais, mais il m'offre son plus beau sourire, vous savez celui qui ferai fondre la banquise ? Et la je perds toute crédibilité, mon regard s'adoucit et j'esquisse un petit sourire.

 _\- Bien puisque vous êtes là, c'est que Brandhi s'est montré persuasif..._

 _\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire..._

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak, nous allons passer du temps ensemble, est-ce qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms ?_

Nos prénoms, alors il veut que je l'appelle Oliver ? J'ai crié ce prénom durant toute ma nuit, enfin durant mon rêve et là il devient réalité enfin une partie hein... Parce qu'il a beau me plaire, non il ne me plaît pas, je craque littéralement pour lui mais je sais que je ne dois m'attacher, s'attacher c'est souffrir et j'en peux plus de souffrir.

 _\- Pourquoi pas... Alors que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? Les musés, les jardins, Versailles ?_

 _\- Commençons par les musés._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je viens de passer deux jours avec Felicity, deux jours qui resteront gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire, cette fille est juste géniale, éblouissante, marrante bref elle est l'exacte opposé de Laurel.

Elle est pleine de vie et s'intéresse à tout un tas de choses et surtout elle connaît beaucoup de choses, elle a une culture bien supérieure à la mienne. Lorsque nous avons visiter le Louvre, elle m'a sortie des anecdotes sur tout les tableaux exposés et bon sang qu'il y en avait. Nous avons passé la journée au musée Les anglais et les américains qui étaient à proximités de nous semblaient heureux de pouvoir l'écouter parler ainsi sur les tableaux, d'ailleurs ils nous ont suivis toute la journée, ce qui devait être en principe ma journée est devenue aussi celle de tout un groupe mais, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, aux contraire j'étais fier d'être avec elle, que les gens voient que c'était moi qui était avec elle, dit comme cela, ça fait vraiment possessif. Honnêtement elle aurait pu travailler là bas sans aucun problème.

Hier, nous avons visité le château de Versailles et là aussi nous y avons passé la journée, Felicity était enjouée et maîtrisait parfaitement son sujet. Je lui ai demandé si elle l'avait visité plusieurs fois, et elle m'a dit qu'elle y était venue que deux fois, seule, puis avec Zélie. Zélie la fameuse adolescente que j'ai aperçue dans la rue lorsque je l'ai raccompagné chez elle. Apparemment c'est la seule personne que fréquente Felicity et si j'ai bien compris la seule qui soit autorisée à mettre les pieds chez elle. Je n'ai pas encore réussi à percer ce mystère et je compte bien y arriver.

Nous sommes en bas de son immeuble à sept heure tapante comme convenue la veille, elle ne sait pas ce que nous ferons aujourd'hui, je lui ai dit que ce serai une surprise. Je lui ai simplement demandé de mettre une tenue confortable et une paire de basket. J'espère que la journée lui plaira.

Je l'aperçois à travers les vitres teintées, et mon dieu, elle porte un pantalon de sport, non un leggins qui lui colle à la peau, ce leggins ne cache absolument rien de ses magnifiques jambes. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le derrière que ça peut lui faire. En tout cas à moi, ça me fait un sacré effet et la tout de suite je pense que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Elle pénètre dans la voiture et je vois le sourire moqueur de Dig, il referme avant de hausser deux fois les sourcils, l'air de dire tu l'as voulu, tu l'as eu.

 _\- Bonjour Oliver._

 _\- Bonjour Felicity. Prête pour la journée ?_

 _\- Euh, je n'ai pas trop le choix hein... J'espère que la tenue ira avec tes projets._

Je me racle la gorge avant de répondre.

 _\- Ça ira... Et au passage ce leggins te va vraiment bien._

Elle rougit puis pose ses mains à plat sur ses jambes. Elle semble un peu nerveuse. Nous discutons des derniers jours que nous venons de passer ensemble, mais aussi de l'entreprise. Très peu de nous pour ne pas changer. Elle n'est vraiment pas bavarde en ce qui la concerne.

 _\- L'aéroport ? Oliver où as-tu prévu que nous passions la journée ?_

 _ **Felicity**_

Lorsque je monte dans la voiture, je peux voir qu'Oliver semble légèrement embêté, je souris discrètement. Tiens prends-toi ça mon coco, j'en ai marre d'être la seule à fantasmer la nuit et ces deux derniers jours passés avec toi ne m'ont pas aidé. Bon au moins rêver de lui m'évite de faire ce douloureux cauchemar, à choisir je préfère rêver de lui.

Je lui dis bonjour et lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi son regard me transperce, je peux voir ce qu'il pense et je jubile, oui je lui fais de l'effet et j'en suis heureuse. Il se mord légèrement la lèvre et pousse un petit soupir avant de river son regard sur le siège devant. Il prend deux, trois seconde pour se reprendre puis il me sort comme ça que mon leggins me va très bien puis il se mord de nouveau la lèvre.

Je commence un peu à discuter avec lui, j'aime beaucoup entendre le son de sa voix, je lui parle de ces deux derniers jours. Je lui demande si ce qu'il a vu lui a plu, ce qu'il a le mieux aimé et tout ce qu'il a su me répondre ça été "ta compagnie". Je n'ai pas su quoi lui répondre parce que je ne m'attendais pas à cela, très bien Oliver un, Félicity zéro. Je jette un œil vers l'extérieur et je m'aperçois que nous sommes à l'aéroport. Punaise je lui demande où nous allons passer la journée mais tout ce qu'il trouve a faire c'est poser une main sur ma cuisse et me dire de patienter.

Nous entrons dans le jet, c'est une première pour moi. C'est un jet simple, bien confortable, les siège ont l'air bien mieux que ceux des avions mais je m'imaginais un truc bien plus luxueux.

Je prends place sur un siège et attache ma ceinture, Oliver se positionne face à moi. L'avion ne tarde pas à décoller, je me penche vers le hublot, les maisons sont de plus en plus petites, elles deviennent minuscules, nous passons à travers les nuages et ici Paris n'existe plus, il n'y a que Oliver, moi et Dig...

 _\- Felicity, tu veux quelque chose à boire ou à manger ?_

 _\- Un latte, c'est possible d'en avoir un ?_

 _\- Bien sur ! Dig tu t'en charge ?_

Dig se lève et disparaît à l'arrière de l'avion, il en revient dix minutes plus tard un plateau dans les mains chargés de mon latte et de deux cafés. Nous buvons dans la bonne humeur. Oliver ne cesse de me parler, de me regarder, et de me dire sans cesse combien je suis incroyable que ce soit pour mon travail, ou pour toutes les autres chose qu'il a réussi a découvrir sur moi ces deux derniers jours. Pourtant je parle peu de moi, mais le peu que je lui ai dit, il l'a enregistré.

 _\- Felicity ! J'aimerai que tu viennes travailler en Amérique._

Lorsqu'il me fait cette proposition, je baisse le regard, les larmes menacent de couler mais je les retient fermement. J'inspire un grand coup, relève la tête et parviens à lui dire ce que je veux lui annoncer.

 _\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es talentueuse Felicity et c'est de personnes comme toi dont nous avons besoin chez Queen..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas Oliver... Je ne peux plus._

Je tourne la tête vers le hublot et ferme les yeux. Je pense qu'Oliver a du comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il insiste, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui peut être jamais. Je m'étais pourtant dit qu'un jour j'y retournerai, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment... Je sais que ça fait trois ans, mais revoir notre maison, nos voisins, aller me recueillir sur leur tombe... Je ne peux pas, pas encore et pourtant un jour il le faudra. Paris n'était qu'un échappatoire, mais au moment ou j'ai posé les pieds sur le sol Parisien, je savais qu'un jour j'aurai à retourner dans mon pays d'origine seulement voilà, après trois ans, je ne suis toujours pas prête.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oliver**_

Lorsqu'elle me dit qu'elle ne peut plus venir en Amérique, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, je suis sur le point d'insister de nouveau lorsque je vois des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux, elle fait tout pour les retenir, d'ailleurs elle ferme les yeux se tourne vers le hublot pour ne pas me faire face et pousse un soupir. Je me tourne de mon côté vers le hublot en me posant tout un tas de questions, dont l'une est pourquoi elle ne veut plus revenir dans son pays d'origine ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait fuir ? Je jette un œil vers Dig, et lui montre le fond de l'appareil. Il se lève, j'attends quelques minutes avant de me lever. Je pose une main sur l'épaule de Felicity, je ressens une fois de plus ce genre de courant électrique qui passe entre nous mais j'en fais abstraction. Elle tourne la tête vers moi, son regard est rempli de tristesse.

 _\- Dig à besoin de moi derrière... Je ne serai pas long d'accord ?_

 _\- Ok..._

Je rejoins Dig à l'arrière, il est assis sirotant tranquillement son café.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

 _\- Tu as trouvé d'autre chose sur elle ? Je veux dire..._

 _\- Pourquoi elle a quitté le pays ? Tu le sais pourquoi Oliver, elle l'a fait après le décès de ses parents._

 _\- Mais c'était il y a trois ans... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne veut plus venir vivre la où est sa place._

 _\- Hey Oliver je t'arrête de suite... Tu n'es ni son père, ni son mari et encore moins son petit ami... Tu n'as pas à lui dicter sa conduite._

 _\- Je sais, c'est juste qu'elle est si douée, si intelligente... Que j'aimerai qu'elle intègre la société... Elle ne se rend pas compte mais elle pourrait réaliser de grande chose..._

 _\- Laisse-lui du temps Oliver... Tu viens de la rencontrer et tu ne connais rien d'elle. Apprends à la connaître et ensuite nous en reparlerons... Mais Oliver je te connais, et je vois comment tu la regardes..._

 _\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Dig..._

 _\- Je vois qu'elle ne te laisse pas indiffèrent..._

 _\- En même temps quel homme le serai ? Elle a tout pour plaire... Je te jure Dig que si tu n'étais pas marié, elle t'intéresserai aussi..._

Dig sourit et hausse les épaules, l'idiot il ne dément même pas en plus... Ouf heureusement pour moi qu'il est marié et papa d'une petite fille. Le pilote nous avertit que nous allons bientôt amorcer la descente, je reprends place auprès de Felicity, elle a les yeux fermés, je peux voir qu'elle a des écouteurs dans les oreilles et sa tête bouge doucement au rythme de la musique qu'elle écoute. Je serai tenté de lui prendre un pour connaître ses goûts musicaux mais je ne fais aucun geste de ce genre, à la place, je sors mon téléphone et la prend en photo. Je regarde un moment mon écran, la sélectionne puis la mets en image principale. Bon dieu Dig a raison je suis sur le point de tomber amoureux, totalement amoureux.

Lorsque l'avion se pose, je constate que Felicity est toujours dans sa bulle, je m'avance près d'elle, approche mes doigts de sa joue et l'effleure doucement. Elle ouvre les yeux, puis ôte rapidement ses écouteurs.

 _\- Nous sommes arrivés. Bienvenue en Corse mademoiselle, je t'ai prévu une super journée, mais je te préviens ce ne sera pas que de la détente._

 _ **Felicity**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois laissée entraîné la dedans non, c'est juste pas possible. Mon dieu dîtes-moi que je suis en plein cauchemar. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup. Je les rouvre et inspecte les alentours, des arbres, des feuilles vertes, l'odeur de l'océan, et surtout moi suspendue à cinq mètres de haut avec un baudrier entre les cuisses et un mousqueton attacher sur un câble en fer. Ah et aussi une paire de gant aux mains.

Je regarde Dig s'avancer le premier dans le filet, bon dieu il bouge de tout les côtés, mais Dig parvient de l'autre côté sain et sauf. Oliver m'encourage d'un regard, je saisi le second mousqueton et le place sur le câble d'acier qui est au dessus de ma tête, ensuite je saisi le premier qui était attaché autour de l'arbre puis l'attache avec l'autre. Me voilà prête à m'élancer dans ce filet. J'avance doucement un pas devant l'autre tout en soufflant de temps en temps.

Bon ce second exercice n'était pas difficile, si tout le parcours est comme cela ça me va.

Oliver nous rejoins sur la plate-forme rapidement, dis donc on dirait qu'il a fait cela toute sa vie.

Nous faisons tout un tas de chose, passer sur des planches en bois, marcher sur des filets, tout le temps que les choses restent stables tout va bien mais bien sur au fur et à mesure que nous avançons les choses se corse et surtout nous sommes de plus en plus haut.

 _\- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu !_

Je m'appuie sur le tronc d'arbre après avoir regardé en bas, je commence à transpirer sérieusement, pas parce qu'il fait chaud, non parce que j'ai peur. Nous sommes à plus de quinze mètres de haut. Oliver pose un main sur mon épaule et ce contact m'apaise de suite.

 _\- Felicity, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Ce juste que nous sommes très haut... Jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte parce que je n'avais pas regardé en bas... Mais Oliver j'ai le vertige et je veux redescendre, je veux vraiment redescendre._

 _\- (Dig) Il n'y a qu'une façon de redescendre Felicity et elle se trouve là bas..._

 _\- Je regarde la direction que m'indique Dig, je ne vois rien, la forêt recouvre tout, les feuilles sont trop denses pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit._

 _\- (Oliver) Felicity, regarde-moi ! Ça va aller d'accord, tu es arrivée ici, et jusqu'à présent tout s'est bien passé. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne continue pas dans ce sens d'accord ?_

 _\- D'accord._

Je tente de me ressaisir, de toute façon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, nous devons avancer.

 _\- (Dig) Felicity, juste une question... Si tu savais que tu avais le vertige pourquoi être tout de même montée ?_

 _\- Je pensais que je pouvais le faire... Vaincre ma peur... Mais apparemment c'est un échec._

 _\- (Oliver) Hey ! Bien sur que non ça n'en est pas un... Regarde nous avons déjà fait plus de la moitié du parcours et tu vas bien..._

Je souris, Oliver a toujours les mots pour me rassurer, depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il ne fait que ça m'encourager et me féliciter, peut être a-t-il perçu ma crainte ? Non Felicity c'est juste une personne comme ça, il se montre gentil avec tout le monde. D'ailleurs tout à l'heure à l'entrée il a aidé un gamin à mettre son baudrier. C'est juste un chouette type, et mon patron. Nous faisons deux nouveaux atelier qui sont bien plus compliqués que les cinq premiers, marcher sur des planches qui bougent, longer une poutre instable, j'ai les jambes qui ont tremblé durant tout l'exercice mais j'y suis arrivée et j'avoue être fier de moi. Mais maintenant quand je vois ce qui est devant moi, le dernier passage avant de pouvoir enfin redescendre sur terre, non c'est juste pas possible, c'est juste pas pour moi. Dig y parvient sans trop de difficultés mais vue la carrure qu'il a ce n'est pas étonnant, je suis certaine que je n'y arriverai pas, c'est carrément instable et les espèces d'étrier sont bien trop espacés les uns des autres... Mon dieu, aidez-moi. Je me recule et percute Oliver, il pose ses mains sur ma taille, et une fois de plus je suis parcourue de frissons.

 _\- Tu as froid ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment..._

Il me relâche doucement, puis m'encourage. J'avance sur le parcours, c'est difficile, trop difficile et ce baudrier m'ennuie, c'est désagréable de porter ce genre de truc surtout là maintenant, parce que je suis petite et que ce foutu câble est trop haut, du coup ça tire sur les cordes qui sont rattachées à celui ci et elles sont tendues au maximum. Je suis pétrifiée, je ne peux plus avancer, je n'en ai plus la force. Je suis sur la pointe des pieds pour soulager les douleurs que me procurent le baudrier, les deux mains sur les étriers. J'essaie d'en lâcher une pour tenter d'attraper l'étrier suivant, mais il est bien trop loin, je tends le bras au maximum je l'effleure et là, je me sens partir dans le vide, je ferme les yeux et hurle, ça y est je vais mourir. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, je me rends compte que je suis toujours en vie, suspendue au câble du dessus. Je sens une main entourer ma taille et je remonte doucement vers le haut.

 _\- Tout va bien, je suis là..._

Oliver, il est venu me sauver...

 _\- On va faire ça ensemble d'accord ?_

 _\- Ok... Mais ne me lâche pas d'accord ? Ne me lâche pas._

Il serre un peu plus son bras autour de ma taille, je lui murmure un merci et ensemble nous avançons, heureusement pour nous les étriers sont assez larges pour pouvoir y placer nos deux pieds. Il me tient toujours fermement contre lui et mon dieu je peux sentir que je ne le laisse pas indifférent... Je souris, heureusement qu'il ne peut pas me voir, mais honnêtement j'avoue que je suis embêtée pour lui, parce que de une il me vient en aide et de deux il se retrouve dans une situation légèrement embarrassante.

 _\- Felicity, accroche-toi bien d'accord ? Je vais te lâcher deux secondes, le temps d'attraper le prochain étrier._

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, il saisi le prochain étrier, me le place entre les doigts et enserre de nouveaux ma taille. Nous déplaçons tout deux nos pieds, et avançons. Nous faisons la même chose pour le prochain et ce jusqu'à arriver au bout du parcours. Lorsque je pose un pied sur la plate-forme je pousse un soupir de soulagement, Dig quant-à lui rit. Je rêve où il se moque de moi ? Qu'il rit autant qu'il veut je m'en moque. Je me tourne vers Oliver, pose un bisou sur sa joue pour le remercier. Quand mes lèvres rencontrent sa peau, mon ventre se serre et je me sens toute chose...Punaise si je suis toute retournée juste avec un bisou sur la joue j'ose même pas imaginer si un jour il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Calme Felicity ça n'arrivera pas, c'est ton patron et demain soir il repart à Starling.

 _\- (Dig) Felicity, tu es prête pour la suite ? Dernier atelier avant de retrouver la terre ferme._

Je regarde Dig et hausse les épaules. Il se décale et je découvre avec horreur qu'il y a juste un câble et une tyrolienne...

\- _Dig, ne me dis pas que je vais devoir me jeter dans le vide ? Non je refuse de faire ça, je refuse tu m'entends !_

 _\- Vois le bon côté, si tu tombes c'est la rivière en dessous, donc tu ne risques pas de t'écraser comme une guimauve._

Il rit de plus belle, je le regarde horrifiée, je colle de nouveau mon corps contre celui d'Oliver puis me tourne vers lui et lui implore de me venir en aide.

 _\- Oliver, dis-moi que nous pouvons faire ça tout les deux... Je t'en supplie... Je ne veux pas le faire toute seule c'est hors de question..._

 _\- On ne peut pas Felicity... Je suis désolé..._

Je ferme les yeux et les rouvre au moment où j'entends Dig s'époumoner, il crie que c'est génial et que je vais adorer. Je me tourne vers lui, et le vois descendre à une vitesse folle le long du câble, lorsqu'il amorce sa descente ses pieds rasent l'eau de la rivière, puis je ne le vois plus, il est probablement arrivé parce que je l'entends crier que la voix est libre.

 _\- On dirait bien que c'est ton tour Felicity..._

 _\- Non Oliver... S'il te plaît, je ne peux pas..._

 _\- Felicity écoute-moi... Je t'assure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, tu es attachée, en sécurité. Tu peux le faire._

Tout en me parlant, il s'active à attacher les mousquetons sur le câble du haut et sur la poulie de la tyrolienne. Il me tend ensuite la grosse liane que je place entre mes cuisses. j'ai toujours les pieds sur la plate-forme, je ne peux pas, je ne vais pas y arriver. Je ferme les yeux, évite de regarder en bas, puis je sens le souffle chaud d'Oliver contre mon oreille.

 _\- Tu peux le faire, je crois en toi._

Il pose un bisou sur ma joue puis me pousse... Durant toute l'ascension j'ai les yeux fermés et je hurle des choses pas sympas après Oliver, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'il m'entende. Lorsque je m'écrase et cogne ma tête contre le pneus, j'ouvre les yeux. Dig est près de moi, il me détache, m'aide à me relever.

 _\- Felicity, tu vas bien ?_

Je frappe sur son torse, et laisse les larmes couler...

 _\- Plus jamais, plus jamais vous m'emmènerez dans un tel endroit, tu m'entends Dig ? Plus jamais !_

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous marchons côte à côte Dig et moi, Felicity est devant nous. Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis que je suis descendu à mon tour avec la tyrolienne.

 _\- (Dig) Et dire que si elle n'avait pas eu autant peur nous serions sur le parcours suivant pour faire le trajet en sens inverse._

 _\- Hum hum... Mais nous voilà en train de marcher et de regarder les autres s'éclater._

 _\- (Felicity) Je vous entends tout les deux... Si ça vous amuse tant, allez y ! Je peux retrouver le chemin de l'entrée seule..._

Je lève les yeux au ciel et active le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur, je me colle légèrement contre elle mais elle fait un pas de côté pour laisser de la distance, sauf qu'elle n'a pas prêté attention au fait que Dig ait lui aussi comblé la distance et qu'il se trouve près d'elle. En se décalant elle se prend donc le pied dans celui de Dig et manque de tomber. Heureusement pour elle, j'ai été assez rapide et je lui ai saisi le bras avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol.

 _\- Décidément, vous voulez vraiment me tuer tout les deux._

Nous nous regardons et nous éclatons de rire, bon je le conçois ce n'est pas sympas, mais Felicity nous fait une tête boudeuse et c'est vraiment marrant à voir. Après quarante cinq minutes de marche, nous parvenons enfin à l'entrée. Nous rendons le matériel à l'accueil avant de partir vers la plage.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oliver**_

Nous arrivons enfin au port, je peux voir les yeux de Felicity s'agrandir de curiosité mais étant donnée qu'elle est toujours fâchée, elle ne pose aucune question. Je quitte la voiture, fait le tour et ouvre la portière de Felicity, elle descend sans me regarder. Mince ça va pas être facile, j'espère que la suite de la journée la déridera un peu, je déteste lorsqu'elle fait la tête, non je déteste lorsqu'on me fait la tête que ce soit elle ou n'importe qui d'autre mais je me rends compte que c'est pire lorsque c'est elle.

 _\- Un bateau maintenant, dis tu aurais pu me dire que nous allions faire de l'accro branche, je suis dégoûtante et je n'ai même pas de tenue de rechange... Il est hors de question que je passe le reste de la journée dans cette tenue._

Du doigt je lui montre la petite boutique qui nous fait face.

 _\- Tu pourrais peut être trouver de quoi te vêtir là dedans..._

Elle pousse un soupir, prend son sac et se dirige rapidement vers la boutique. Je souris en la voyant s'éloigner, décidément c'est une vraie tête de mule.

 _\- Dig, tu la surveilles le temps que je règle la paperasse pour le bateau ?_

 _\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir..._

Il me faut quinze minute pour tout régler avec le capitaine, je me dirige ensuite vers le bateau que j'ai réservé, c'est un magnifique Galeon disposant de trois cabines, d'une petite cuisine et d'un coin séjour. Je m'assure qu'il est muni de tout ce que j'avais réservé puis je file rapidement prendre une douche et me changer. Lorsque je ressors sur le ponton, soit dix minutes plus tard je trouve Felicity et Dig marchant dans ma direction et surtout en admiration devant les bateaux. Je tends une main à Féeicity pour l'aider à monter à bord mais elle la refuse, une petite boule se forme au fond de ma gorge, je ne veux pas qu'elle m'en veuille... Je souris, car apparemment elle a réussi à se trouver quelque chose, Dig me remet un sachet avec le nom de la boutique tout en me faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner.

 _\- Bon après-midi, n'oublie pas Oliver, retour à vingt heure maximum._

 _\- (Felicity) Comment ça Dig, tu ne viens pas avec nous ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai des choses à faire dans le coin... Bon après-midi._

Elle passe devant moi sans un regard une fois de plus, mon dieu il va vraiment falloir que je trouve vite de quoi me faire pardonner. En plus je ne comprends pas son comportement, je n'ai rien fait de mal je l'ai juste poussé sur la tyrolienne... Bon ok ce n'était pas très galant mais si je ne l'avais pas fait nous y serions encore, mais elle devait vraiment être effrayée... Je descends en cabine, m'installe et démarre le moteur.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu sais piloter un bateau ? Si bien sur que tu sais le faire... Parce que tu es en train de le faire... Mon dieu Oliver t'es-tu demandé un instant si tout cela me plaisait ?_

Je n'ose pas la regarder, je me dis que j'aurais vraiment du lui parler avant, parce que la journée ne se passe pas comme je le voulais.

 _\- Non... Je ne me suis pas posé la question mais en général ça plaît aux filles ce genre de chose..._

 _\- Peut être mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille... Bref, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je peux me changer ?_

 _\- En bas, tu as une salle de bain, un salon, et un lit au cas où tu voudrais te reposer... Oh juste une chose nous serons sur place d'ici vingt minutes, oh et j'espère que tu as prévu un maillot de bain..._

 _ **Felicity**_

Je quitte la cabine et le laisse avec son jouet, non mais si il pensait vraiment m'impressionner avec ce bateau et bien c'est chose faite ! Sauf que je ne lui avouerai jamais. De une ça lui ferai trop plaisir et de deux mon orgueil en prendrait un coup. Je descends sur le pont inférieur, comme il me l'a dit plus tôt, il y a bien un salon et au fond une magnifique chambre avec une salle de bain attenante. Je ne sais pas combien peut coûter ce genre de bateau mais il est vraiment luxueux.

Je pose mes achats sur le petit meuble en teck et me débarrasse rapidement de mes vêtements de sport. Je prends tout mon temps sous la douche, je me savonne tranquillement, puis laisse couler l'eau tiède sur mon corps durant un moment tout en pensant à Oliver. Oliver, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui, c'est mon patron et dès demain il repartira en Amérique, il m'abandonnera comme tout les gens qui me sont proches...

Je m'essuie, passe le maillot de bain que je viens de m'acheter puis je passe une petite robe de plage noire et blanche par dessus avant d'enfiler les tongs. J'espère vraiment que je ne me suis pas ruinée en vêtements pour rien. Lorsque j'ai vu qu'Oliver avait troqué son jogging pour un short de plage et un simple tee shirt je me suis dit que j'avais vraiment fait le bon choix pour les vêtements mais maintenant lorsque je me regarde dans la glace je n'en suis plus très sure.

Je remonte sur le pont supérieur et prend place à côté d'Oliver. L'océan est magnifique, il n'y a pas un bateau à l'horizon, pas un nuage dans le ciel, juste le soleil qui brille sur ce magnifique ciel bleu. Oliver me jette un coup d'œil rapide lorsque je m'assois avant de reporter son attention sur l'océan.

 _\- Felicity, je suis désolé pour toute à l'heure vraiment... Je ne voulais pas..._

 _\- Non, c'est moi... Tu as été vraiment génial lorsque nous étions la haut... Tu m'as secourue lorsque j'en avais besoin, tu m'as rassuré... Et puis je vais être franche... Tu as bien fait de me pousser sinon nous y serions encore._

Nous rions tout les deux de bon cœur, Oliver prend ma main et la serre doucement dans la sienne. Bon dieu si il savait à quel point ce simple geste me fait de l'effet, si il savait qu'en ce moment mon cœur battait bien plus rapidement pour lui, s'il savait que mon corps se parsème de frissons à chaque fois qu'il me touche, si j'étais capable de lui dire qu'il me plaît, peut être qu'il en ferai de même... Peut être...

Le bateau ralentit doucement, nous sommes dans une petite crique et je dois dire que le paysage est splendide, nous sommes entourés d'arbre, de sable fin, et de roche. Oliver m'amène à l'extérieur. J'ôte mes tongs puis Oliver m'aide à descendre du bateau, l'eau arrive au niveau des genoux, elle n'est pas trop froide, juste tiède. Oliver me saisit la main et m'amène jusqu'à la petite plage où nous attend un délicieux pique nique posé sur une couverture rouge, abrité du soleil par un parasol, blanc. Je regarde Oliver sans trop comprendre à quoi tout cela rime mais je suis sure d'une chose c'est que c'est probablement Dig qui a organisé le pique nique.

Je m'installe face à Oliver, nous commençons d'abord par boire un verre de champagne, puis ensuite nous passons aux diverses salades qui sont présentes sur la couverture, une salade niçoise, une composée, un trio de carotte, choux rouge et céleri, du poulet froid, et de la charcuterie du pays accompagnée d'un très bon vin rouge. C'est divin vraiment, je me régale, mais ma tête me tourne, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool. Une fois le repas terminé, je veux aider Oliver à ranger le tout mais il refuse.

 _\- Repose-toi un moment, j'ai prévu une petite activité sympas et tu auras besoin de force._

 _\- Oh non Oliver, je ne veux pas... Plus d'activité s'il te plaît... Je vais encore me ridiculiser._

 _\- Je t'assure que non... Tu sais nager ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Alors tu ne seras pas ridicule._

Je crois que je me suis endormie, non j'en suis sure parce que c'est la main d'Oliver posée sur ma joue qui m'a réveillée.

 _\- Je te laisse quelques minutes pour te réveiller, on commencera quand tu seras prête._

Je me redresse et m'étire, je consulte ma montre et soupire... Ouf je n'ai dormi que vingt minutes, je regarde autour de moi et tout a disparu enfin non pas tout le bateau est toujours là, mais les plats, la boisson, nos assiettes, nos couverts, il ne reste rien. Dig est sûrement passé rechercher le tout. Je me lève, marche un peu dans le sable chaud pour me dégourdir les jambes, je cherche Oliver mais il ne semble plus être sur la plage. Je commence à m'inquiéter lorsque je vois sa tête dépasser du bateau, il avance prudemment tenant une planche dans chaque main. Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être, ça ne peut pas être des planches de surf étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de vague. Il dépose les planches sur le sable avant de repartir à bord du bateau, il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux pagaies et deux chapeaux de paille.

Je m'approche des planches, il n'y a rien pour s'attacher, elles sont lisses.

 _\- Tu as déjà fait du paddle ?_

 _\- Où aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ce genre de chose dans ma baignoire peut être ?_

Il sourit et m'enfonce un chapeau sur la tête, avant de mettre le sien.

 _\- Hummm ! Tu devrais peut être ôter ta robe._

Je le regarde rougissante, non mais c'est quoi cette proposition indécente ? Il n'imagine même pas quel effet cette phrase à sur moi... Mon corps se réchauffe instantanément en l'entendant prononcer cette phrase. Je baisse les yeux, bon sang j'aurai bien besoin d'une douche froide. Je saisi le bas de ma robe et la retire sans omettre de une, retirer le chapeau et de deux me retourner.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de lui suggérer, j'espère qu'elle ne s'imagine pas qu'elle m'intéresse bien que ce soit le cas, mais je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Pour le moment tout ce que je veux c'est que nous soyons amis et j'ai l'impression qu'après cette journée nous le serons. Elle se retourne et retire sa robe, bon dieu elle est waouh... Elle a un corps magnifique avec de jolie courbe, je m'imagine poser ma main sur son épaule et la laisser descendre le long de son dos, venir effleurer la courbe de ses hanches pour que celle ci finisse sur ses fesses. Oh bon sang non, je cours et plonge dans l'eau, j'ai besoin de me calmer de suite, il est hors de question qu'elle voit l'effet qu'elle me procure. Une fois les choses calmées je ressors sous l'œil amusé de Félicity.

 _\- Tu as eu un soucis ?_

 _\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud !_

 _\- Ah c'est sur qu'il fait plus chaud qu'a Paris..._

Elle me sourit et me fait un beau clin d'œil. Nous mettons les planches à l'eau puis je lui explique les bases. Durant la première demi heure, Felicity est en grande peine, elle a du mal à se stabiliser et à avancer, elle est déjà tombée plusieurs fois à l'eau mais à chaque fois elle remonte sur la planche avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Durant les deux heures qui suivent tout se passe à merveille, nous avons fait une sacrée promenade et découvert de magnifiques endroits. Sur le chemin du retour nous avons beaucoup rit et joué. Felicity m'a fait tomber de ma planche à plusieurs reprise soit en me poussant ou en me mettant de sympathique coup de pagaie, j'avoue que je l'ai pas mal embêté moi aussi.

Nous sommes de retour au bateau, le matériel est rangé depuis un moment mais nous avons pris un moment sur le pont, pour admirer le début du couché du soleil avec un verre de jus de fruit bien frais.

 _\- Merci Oliver, c'était vraiment une chouette journée... Je me suis bien amusée..._

 _\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi._

Je me lève et dépose un bisou sur sa joue avant de descendre au poste de pilotage.

 _\- Nous allons larguer les amarres... Il est temps que nous rentrions... Nous avons un avion à prendre._

La journée a été longue mais enrichissante, nous avons vraiment passé un agréable moment. Je regarde Felicity qui vient de s'endormir, épuisée par la journée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait l'habitue de faire ce genre d'activités, ni même qu'elle ait vraiment l'habitude de faire quoi que se soit, en discutant un peu avec elle, je me suis rendu compte que ses journées consistaient surtout à travailler et le soir à lire... Les week-end généralement elle s'occupe de Zélie lui apprend l'anglais, puis l'aide à faire ses devoirs, elle a vraiment une sacrée chance cette gamine. Elle n'a pas d'amis et sort très rarement, bref elle n'a pas une vie très mouvementée pour une personne de son âge. Elle frissonne légèrement dans son sommeil, je me lève attrape une couverture qui se trouve au dessus de nos têtes et la pose doucement sur elle. Elle me souffle un petit merci avant de retomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

Dig me sourit et me regarde faire.

 _\- Au petit soin Oliver ! Tu sais quoi mon pote, ça faisait un moment que je ne t'avais plus vu aussi heureux... Cette fille te fait du bien et je pense que la réciproque est vraie._

 _\- Tu as raison Dig, c'est pourquoi j'ai besoin d'elle à mes côtés, je veux qu'elle vienne en Amérique... Elle le doit... J'ai passé cinq jours avec elle, et depuis je me sens diffèrent..._

 _\- C'est parce que tu es sur le point de tomber amoureux, enfin je crois que tu l'es déjà._

Je prends le journal qui se trouve à ma droite et lui jette au visage, puis nous partons tout les deux dans un éclat de rire.

 _ **Félicity**_

Lorsque Dig se gare devant mon immeuble je prends peur, il y a deux voitures de police stationnées pas très loin et des policiers devant l'entrée de l'immeuble ainsi qu'une ambulance et des pompiers.

 _\- (Oliver) Dig, tu peux aller voir ce qu'il se passe ?_

Je suis heureuse que Oliver demande à Dig d'y aller, j'ai les jambes en coton d'un coup et je suis certaine que je suis incapable de bouger. Je prie silencieusement pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Zélie. Dig ouvre ma porte trois minutes plus tard.

 _\- Il y a eut un incident... Un dingue a agressé une dame au troisième._

 _\- Au troisième mais c'est une vielle dame... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? De l'argent ?_

 _\- Non, rien de tout ça, quand elle a ouvert la porte, il l'a saisie par les cheveux et à plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui claquer la tête contre le chambranle de la porte et disparaître._

 _\- Oh mon dieu c'est horrible, qui aurait bien pu faire ça ?_

 _\- D'après les premières informations c'est un jeune homme, il se serait trompé d'étage... En sachant qu'il n'y en a que trois... Et qu'il n'y a que trois propriétaires, j'en déduis que soit cette personne voulait s'en prendre à toi, ou à ton amie._

Oh mon dieu... C'est un quartier très calme, il n'y a jamais eut de soucis ici auparavant, et la dame du troisième est si gentille. Soudain je réalise que l'agresseur en question ne peut être que Liam... Oliver semble se rendre compte de mon malaise parce qu'il pose une main sur ma cuisse.

 _\- (Oliver) Felicity, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Je pense que c'est Liam... Oliver... Je ne veux pas rentrer seule... Il va revenir... Et dieu sait ce qu'il va me faire._

Oliver prend ma main dans la sienne et la caresse doucement. Je tremble même si j'essaye de faire bonne figure.

 _\- Je monte avec toi d'accord ? Je vais rester un peu, et ensuite je rentrerai._

Oliver donne des instructions à Dig avant que celui ci ne monte dans la voiture et ne s'éloigne. On monte à mon appartement, j'ouvre la porte et je me rends compte que je ne me suis même pas anxieuse à l'idée que Oliver pénètre chez moi. Je le laisse rentrer avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

 _\- Waouh ! Dis donc c'est superbe chez toi... C'est vraiment beau, tout cet espace. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu habitais dans un tel endroit. Ton appartement est vraiment génial._

 _\- Merci... Tu veux un truc à boire ? Nous pouvons regarder un film._

Nous nous installons dans le canapé tout les deux et regardons le dernier James Bond, je ne peux pas dire que je suis friande de ce genre de film mais je n'allais tout de même pas proposer un film romantique à Oliver, pas après la journée que nous venons de passer, j'aurai trop peur qu'il s'imagine des choses. Et puis bon c'est un mec et les mecs détestent ce genre de films en général. Peu avant minuit la sonnette de la porte retentit. Je me lève et regarde dans la lorgnette pour voir de qui il s'agit avant d'ouvrir. Je me recule, c'est Liam... Bon sang il ne va jamais me lâcher lui ! Je retourne rapidement au salon. Oliver me regarde et se lève en voyant que je suis inquiète.

 _\- C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui... S'il te plaît fais-le partir, et surtout essaye de le convaincre que je ne vis plus ici... De toute façon j'ai effacé toutes mes traces sur internet..._

Oliver se lève et va ouvrir la porte, je me tiens un peu en retrait de façon à ce que Liam ne puisse pas me voir.

 _\- Bonsoir !_

 _\- J'y crois pas, six mois... J'ai été six mois avec elle, et pas une fois j'ai eut le droit de mettre un pied dans cet appartement et vous vous êtes ici depuis quoi une semaine et vous avez déjà eut le privilège de rentrer ! C'est quoi ton secret mec, ta belle gueule et tes abdominaux ? Tes yeux bleus !_

 _\- Je suis désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez..._

 _\- Felicity ! C'est d'elle dont je parle, elle est où ? Je veux la voir... Tout de suite._

 _\- Felicity n'habite plus ici... J'ai acheté cet appartement il y a deux mois et je viens d'en prendre possession. L'ancienne propriétaire est partie..._

 _\- Quoi ! Elle est partie... Vous savez où ?_

 _\- Elle est rentrée dans son pays..._

 _\- En Amérique ? Alors c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a quitté parce qu'elle devait rentrer ?_

 _\- Je le crains fort oui... Bonne soirée monsieur._

Oliver referme la porte et me sourit. Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

 _\- Merci, tu as été très convainquant._

 _\- Je pense oui... Il ne devrait plus t'importuner. Bon maintenant qu'il est partit, je vais y aller à mon tour. On se voit demain..._

 _\- Oui, je t'emmènerai voir la tour Eiffel._

 _\- Ok, je passe te prendre vers onze heures. A demain._

Je raccompagne Oliver à la porte, lorsque je l'ouvre je suis surprise de tomber sur Zélie la main sur la sonnette prête à appuyer.

 _\- Oh Felicity dieu merci tu vas bien... Même mieux que bien... Salut le mâle... Dis-moi tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle... C'est génial et tu veux savoir un truc ?_

 _\- Dis toujours..._

 _\- Je pense que je t'aime bien, non seulement tu es beau mais en plus tu la rends heureuse._

 _\- Zélie, s'il te plaît tais-toi._

Je fais un signe de main à Oliver puis attrape Zélie par le bras et la fait entrer dans l'appartement. Je sens que je vais l'étriper celle là.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Oliver**_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est déjà fini, que mes six jours ont expirés. Ce soir je rentre pour Starling et je n'en ai aucune envie. J'aimerai rester avec Felicity encore un moment mais c'est impossible, j'ai du travail qui m'attend et surtout des réunions importantes la semaine prochaine.

Je regarde Felicity qui est assise près de moi dans la voiture, elle regarde par la fenêtre. Depuis qu'elle est montée elle est ainsi, prostrée dans son coin son visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense, mais j'ai vu sur son visage lorsqu'elle est montée dans la voiture qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse. Je me mets à penser que son air malheureux soit du fait que je m'en vais, mais je n'en suis pas sure. Felicity est une super fille, elle parle beaucoup de tout et de rien mais surtout pas d'elle, elle rit, sait s'amuser, elle est intéressante et pleine de ressource. Pour faire simple je n'ai jamais connu une fille similaire. Je pose une main sur son épaule, elle sursaute à mon contact puis se tourne vers moi. Son regard est vide, triste...

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas._

Elle esquisse un petit sourire puis retourne dans ses pensées. Je place mes mains sur mes cuisses et je me mets à les tapoter, Dig quand à lui est concentré sur sa conduite. Je l'entends à plusieurs reprise jurer, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi mais l'autre soir il m'a dit que conduire ici était une vrai torture, que plus jamais je ne le forcerai à faire cela et que la prochaine fois je devrais me trouver un autre chauffeur. J'ai rit... Je n'avais jamais vu Dig manquer de confiance, ce que je lui ai dit d'ailleurs, il a haussé les sourcils avant de se tourner et partir.

La voiture ralentit, Dig passe la marche arrière et se stationne dans la rue. Il descend du véhicule puis va mettre de l'argent dans le parcmètre avant de revenir.

 _\- Vous avez quatre heures. Profitez en bien._

 _\- (Felicity) Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?_

 _\- Non j'ai des choses à faire. Ma femme m'a fait une liste de chose qu'elle aimerait que je lui apporte._

Je passe un bras autour de Felicity et nous commençons à marcher en direction de la tour Eiffel. Je suis étonné qu'elle ne me repousse pas, je pensais qu'elle l'aurait fait mais non, elle me laisse la tenir ainsi. Nous ressemblons à beaucoup de couple que nous croisons sauf que nous n'en sommes pas un, et cela à mon grand regret. Je la lâche avec beaucoup de regret, mais il faut que nous achetons nos billets pour pouvoir monter en haut de l'édifice.

 _\- Nous montons à pieds ou tu préfères l'ascenseur ?_

 _\- L'ascenseur s'il te plait avec tout le sport que tu m'as fait faire hier je suis légèrement courbaturée._

 _\- Petite joueuse... Donc allons y pour l'ascenseur._

Au plus nous montons au plus je sens Felicity s'éloigner de moi, elle est la mais sans y être, son regard et vide, son sourire de tout à l'heure l'a quitté et elle blêmit. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, je lui prends la main et l'entraîne vers les rambardes, j'admire la vue et d'ici je comprends pourquoi tout le monde dit que c'est la ville la plus belle au monde. La vue est incroyable, magnifique, c'est juste wahou.. Je cherche Felicity, elle n'est plus à côté de moi. Je me retourne et la vois assise sur le sol, son dos reposant sur une partie en fer de la tour Eiffel, elle a la tête entre les mains et semble sangloter. Mince mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, ça ne peut pas être à cause de son vertige, hier nous étions très haut également et elle n'a pas craqué ainsi. Je m'accroupis près d'elle, pose mes mains sur sa tête et la relève doucement. J'ai un pincement au coeur lorsque je vois son visage maculé de larmes. Je la relève doucement et la serre dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à se calmer. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser. Bon dieu que je déteste la voir dans cet état, j'aimerai la rassurer, mais je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle pleure. Elle s'écarte doucement et m'offre un petit sourire rempli de tristesse.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Je pensais y arriver mais c'est au dessus de mes forces... Donne moi ton téléphone, je vais prendre une photo de toi avec la vue derrière et ensuite je descendrai... Tu peux prendre un moment pour admirer le paysage si tu veux. Je t'attendrai en bas._

 _\- D'accord pour la photo, mais si tu descends, je viens avec toi..._

Je me positionne correctement et regarde Felicity, j'essaie de paraître le plus heureux possible mais c'est compliqué parce que je suis contrarié. J'aimerai qu'elle me dise ce qui vient de lui arriver mais elle ne semble pas très encline pour en discuter.

 _ **Felicity**_

Nous sommes attablés dans une brasserie, ce n'est pas un restaurant chic comme Oliver à probablement l'habitude de côtoyer mais tant pis, je n'avais absolument pas envie de manger dans un endroit hors de prix.

Je sirote mon cocktail tandis qu'Oliver boit une bière, ses yeux bleus me transpercent, il ne cesse de me regarder mais ne dit rien. Je sais qu'il attend que je lui parle, que je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé, je sais aussi que je devrais en parler mais pour le moment je n'y arrive pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces.

Je recommande un second cocktail, j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin d'évacuer toutes les émotions, tout les souvenirs qui ont afflué dans mon esprit et dans ma tête lorsque je me suis retrouvée en haut de la tour.

 _\- Tu comptes tu saouler ?_

 _\- Non, j'ai juste besoin de décompresser... Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie._

 _\- Tu plaisantes, tu es bien mieux que Dig..._

 _\- C'est ton ami Oliver... Je pense qu'il n'apprécierait pas que tu parles de lui ainsi... D'ailleurs j'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il joue le rôle de chauffeur et garde du corps alors que vous semblez si proche... Je pensais que ces gens là, les gardes et les chauffeurs n'étaient juste que des accessoires pour vous les riches..._

Il hausse un sourcil et esquisse un petit sourire.

 _\- Des accessoires, sérieusement..._

 _\- Et bien, c'est l'impression que ça donne, tu ne trouves pas... Mais avec Dig c'est diffèrent et j'aimerai comprendre comment tu en es venu à te lier d'amitié avec ton garde du corps et chauffeur._

 _\- Je connais Dig depuis que je suis âgé de cinq ans, il est comme un frère pour moi... Son père travaillait pour mes parents en tant que jardinier et durant les vacances scolaires, il l'emmenait souvent avec lui. J'ai grandi avec Dig à mes côtés. Nous avons fait tout un tas de bêtises ensemble mais il m'a surtout appris tout ce qu'un petit garçon doit savoir, se battre, jouer au football, comment parler aux filles, ect..._

Lorsque nous passons au plat, je me sens bien mieux. Mon corps et mon âme sont apaisés et je me surprends même à discuter avec Oliver de chose dont je n'aurai pas fait auparavant. L'alcool y est peut être pour quelque chose, mais lui aussi. Lorsqu'il est prêt de moi je me sens différente, il me procure un tel bien être que pour une fois j'ai envie de me confier, puis il faut dire qu'il a assisté à une terrible scène tout à l'heure et pas une fois il m'a demandé pourquoi alors rien que pour cela j'ai envie de me confier.

 _\- Tu sais que je n'étais jamais monté en haut de la tour Eiffel..._

 _\- Jamais !_

 _\- Si mais ça fais trois ans que je vis ici et je ne suis pas remontée une seule fois en trois ans de temps._

Je ravale les sanglots qui montent dans ma gorge, porte le verre d'eau à mes lèvres et avale une grande gorgée avant de continuer

 _\- La toute première fois et dernière fois avant aujourd'hui que j'y suis montée c'était il y a quatre ans avec mes parents...C'était une journée d'été magnifique, mon père nous avait emmené manger une glace, nous étions installés à la table d'une terrasse il faisait chaud mais pas trop mais nous étions bien dehors, il y avait un léger souffle de vent frais qui venait rafraîchir nos visages de temps à autre. Mon père ne cessait de me regarder, tu sais que j'ai les même yeux que lui..._

 _-Non je l'ignorai... On ne peut pas dire que tu parles beaucoup de toi Felicity._

 _\- Toi non plus Oliver, je ne sais pas grand chose de toi... Laisse moi finir sans m'interrompre parce que si tu le fais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir en rajouter._

Il me fait un petit signe de tête, je reprends ma respiration encre mon regard au sien et avec la force et l'envie qui me reste continue mon récit.

 _\- Mon père me regardait comme un père peux regarder son enfant avec beaucoup de fierté, quand à ma mère elle était collée à lui, de temps en temps il s'échangeait une cuillère de leur glace et je trouvais ce geste tellement mignon et rempli d'amour, mes parents s'aimait d'un amour inconditionnel._

 _Après notre glace ma mère a recommandé que nous montions sur la tour Eiffel, quand mon père a proposé que nous prenions l'ascenseur elle a juste dit qu'il en était hors de question qu'il fallait absolument qu'on le fasse à pieds. Ce que nous avons fait et pendant toute notre ascension nous avions pris des tonnes de photos de nous trois, moi sur le dos de mon père, moi faisant des pas de danse dans les escaliers, juste ma mère et moi faisant des grimaces. Nous n'avancions pas très vite et ça exaspérait les autres touristes mais on s'en fichait, nous étions tout les trois dans notre bulle de bonheur, il n'y avait que nous et Paris, la liberté en quelque sorte. Quand nous somme arrivés en haut, nous étions essoufflés mais heureux. Mon père a demandé à une personne présente si elle pouvait faire quelques photos de nous trois et la encore nous avons posé dans diverses positions en faisant les fous. Nous avons admiré la vue jusqu'a ce que le soleil commence à décliner à l'horizon, et mon père n'a cessé de me photographier. Nous étions la famille le plus heureuse Oliver..._

 _Quand nous sommes montés,tout à l'heure, je pensais que ça irai... J'avais enfoui tout ces souvenirs au plus profond de moi et je ne pensais pas qu'un jour il ressurgisse. Au début, lorsque je suis arrivée à Paris j'évitais carrément la dame de fer, puis un peu à la fois j'ai commencé à passer devant, à rester à ses pieds mais je n'ai jamais eut la force d'y monter... Quand tu m'as demandé quand je t'emmènerai, de suite je t'ai répondu que ce serai le dernier jour parce qu'il fallait que je me prépare mentalement et je pensais vraiment y arriver... Je suis désolé Oliver... J'ai gâché ton moment n'est ce pas._

 _\- Felicity, tu n'as rien gâché du tout, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait m'en vouloir..._

 _\- Pourquoi ! Tu voulais monter la haut, c'est ce que tout les touristes font, c'est un passage obligatoire lorsque nous venons à Paris... Et tu es comme tout le monde... Et puis si j'avais eut le courage de te parler, tu ne me l'aurais pas demandé._

Il pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre doucement.

 _\- Tu t'es confié à moi et j'en suis très content... J'ai pas l'impression que tu te confies énormément. Ni que tu fasses confiance à quiconque je peux savoir pourquoi ?_

 _\- Tu le sauras quand tu me diras pourquoi tu ne t'es pas marié..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je retire ma main et les pose ensuite sur mes cuisses, elle me demande sérieusement de lui raconter le jour le plus humiliant de ma vie, elle est pas sérieuse. Si elle l'est, puis elle, elle s'est confié, elle l'a fait sans que je lui demande quoi que ce soit... Je lui dois bien ça, elle m'a fait confiance.

 _\- Je ne me suis pas marié parce que Laurel, la femme que j'ai aimé et en qui j'avais le plus confiance durant plus de cinq ans m'a trompé avec son patron deux jours avant notre mariage..._

Elle pose ses mains sur son visage horrifiée par ce que je viens de lui dire, en même temps qui ne le serai pas.

 _\- C'est horrible, comment peut on tromper un homme comme toi... Excuse moi mais tu es plutôt sympas, puis pas mal comme dirait Zélie... Comment l'as tu appris ?_

 _\- Merci pour les compliments ça me va droit au coeur... Je l'ai appris par sa soeur Sara, au départ je ne l'ai pas cru, je l'ai traité de menteuse... Je pensais que Sarah était jalouse de Laurel, mais elle m'a assuré que non, qu'elle m'aimait énormément mais plus comme un frère qu'autre chose et que c'était pour cela qu'elle me le disait... Elle ne voulait pas que je sois malheureux ni que je me marie avec sa soeur._

 _\- Attend c'est sa soeur qui l'a dénoncé... Mon dieu ça existe ce genre de soeur... Elle doit la haïr pour faire ce genre de chose ou alors t'aimer mais pas de la façon dont elle le pense._

 _\- Sara est gay Felicity, elle est en couple avec Nissa depuis deux ans... Donc je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur ce point, enfin je veux dire le point où elle me considère vraiment comme son frère..._

 _\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas mettre sa parole en doute mais tu es si... Charmant..._

 _\- Je le suis mais je peux être méchant aussi, enfin je veux dire surtout quand on se fou de moi..._

Je me mets à rire gentiment, puis Felicity rit un peu avec moi, c'est agréable de voir ses yeux briller mais pas de tristesse, de plaisir.

 _\- Alors comment elle t'a convaincu ?_

 _\- Elle a réussi à prendre Laurel et son patron en photo dans son bureau... Je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est prise parce que les photos ont été capturé de l'extérieur, je suppose qu'elle est monté sur le bâtiment d'en face et avec l'équipement qu'elle avait, elle a réussi à prendre de sacrées photos, de moment assez intime si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

 _\- Oh mon dieu Oliver c'est horrible... Mais elle avait des doutes ?_

 _\- Elle oui, moi non... J'ai vraiment été qu'un aveugle crétin... Elle passait tout son temps libre avec lui prétextant qu'il était sur une grosse affaire mais en fait elle passait du bon temps avec lui. Apparemment Sara les as surpris à plusieurs reprises et quand elle en a parlé à Laurel elle a nié, elle lui a dit qu'elle divaguait... Du coup Sara a pris ses photos deux jours avant notre mariage et me les as mise sous le nez... J'étais choqué et en colère contre la terre entière, mais surtout contre moi, parce que je n'avais rien vu venir, je lui faisais une confiance aveugle._

 _\- Ne te blâme pas Oliver, tu l'aimais..._

 _\- Oui et maintenant c'est la personne que je haïs le plus dans ce monde... J'ai annulé le mariage des que Sara a quitté mon appartement. Lorsque Laurel est entrée, je lui ai simplement donné sa valise et je lui ai dit qu'elle m'avait bien eut, qu'elle avait bien profité de moi et mon argent mais qu'heureusement j'avais ouvert les yeux avant que notre mariage ait eut lieu. Elle n'a pas compris, je lui ai balancé les photos que Sara m'avait laissé, elle les a ramassé, les a regardé puis et partie en courant, honteuse que je venais de découvrir son secret. Elle n'a jamais su que c'était sa soeur qui l'avait vendue. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache._

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver, tu ne méritais pas cela... Tu mérites vraiment d'avoir une femme qui t'aime pour ce que tu es et pas pour ce que tu représentes ou ton argent..._

Après nos confidences nous partons chez Felicity, enfin je la raccompagne et je suis surpris lorsqu'elle me demande si je veux bien rester avec elle encore un petit moment. J'accepte, je sais que je ne devrais pas parce que je pars bientôt mais je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser, j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de respirer son parfum encore un peu, d'imprimer dans ma mémoire la moindre de ses mimiques, la façon qu'elle a de se mordre les lèvres, sa façon de se mouvoir, la façon dont ses cheveux bouge lorsqu'elle bouge la tête.

Je m'installe dans le canapé, elle met un film à la télévision puis vient se blottir contre moi. Je ne la repousse pas, j'en suis incapable. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et la laisse poser sa tête contre ma poitrine. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'a ce que mon téléphone vibre.

Je me redresse, lis le message puis me lève.

 _\- Dig est en bas, je dois partir. Le jet est prêt._

Elle me raccompagne jusqu'a la porte. Je la serre dans mes bras et pose mes lèvres sur sa joue durant un long moment. Je la relâche puis franchit la porte.

 _\- Oh puis au diable la retenue._

Je me retourne et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles sont douces et tendres. Bon sang j'aimerai lui donner un baiser bien plus langoureux mais je pars et elle ne veut pas me suivre alors je préfère ne rien faire de plus, je me retourne et descend les escaliers, sans la regarder parce que ça lui ferai trop mal et à moi aussi.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je suis bien contre lui, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis trois ans.

J'ose enfin lui avouer pourquoi je n'ai pas confiance en moi, ni au gens, pourquoi je ne préfère pas m'attacher, et il semble le comprendre parfaitement, il ne me juge pas. Il me dit même que je n'ai pas eut de chance, que la vie ne m'a pas vraiment épargné. Nous parlons de Zélie, la seule qui a réussi à se faire une petite place dans mon coeur. Il faut dire qu'elle a plus ou moins le même passé que moi, perdre sa mère à seize ans c'est horrible mais il lui reste son père alors que moi, il ne me restait plus personne juste mes voisins. Je lui raconte aussi que la lumière a jaillit dans ma vie il y a deux ans, avec Julian, que nous étions amoureux et heureux jusqu'a ce qu'il m'avoue qu'il allait lui aussi m'abandonner pour cet autre monde. Il a préféré me quitter avant qu'il devienne de plus en plus malade et surtout pour m'épargner des souffrances, une fois de plus la vie m'avait repris ce qui comptait le plus pour moi.

Oliver a poussé un soupir et a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux puis il s'est excusé pour tout le mal qui m'avait été fait. Il m'a dit que personne ne méritait pareil châtiment, et qu'il me comprenait un peu mieux maintenant. Il m'a ensuite embrassé sur le front c'était en quelque sorte un bisou de réconfort et j'ai sourit lorsque celui ci à claqué sur mon front. Je suis si bien avec Oliver, il me fait me sentir vivante, différente, avec lui je vis vraiment, il est celui qui m'a fait rire durant toute la semaine, nous avons passé d'agréable moment tout les deux. Puis il est attentif, doux, amical, affectueux bref il est tout les mots gentils et tendre que je pourrai trouver dans le dictionnaire. Je ne savais même pas qu'un homme comme lui pouvait exister. Je crois que je suis tombé amoureuse de lui à la minute où nos regards se sont croisés. Lorsque son téléphone indique l'arrivait d'un message, je sais déjà de quoi il s'agit. Il se lève et me dit qu'il doit partir, je souris, j'essaie d'être forte, de toute façon je savais qu'entre lui et moi ça n'aurait pas pu fonctionner, nous habitons bien trop loin l'un de l'autre et de toute façon je ne veux pas m'attacher.

Il m'enlace puis m'embrasse sur la joue durant un moment, il se retourne, puis dis quelque chose que je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre car ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Ce contact m'électrise de la tête aux pieds, je n'esquisse pas le moindre mouvement si ce n'est que je ferme les yeux et quand je les rouvre, Oliver est déjà sur la première marche de l'escalier prêt à descendre. Il ne se retourne pas, il descend les marches, je referme la porte , me laisse glisser contre celle ci et pleure de tout mon soul.

Encore une fois, une personne que j'aimais m'a abandonnée. Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi, pourquoi tout ceux auquel je tiens me quitte. Pourquoi ?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Felicity**_

Déjà une semaine qu'il est parti, je sors de mon lit avec beaucoup de difficultés, parce que comme toutes les nuits depuis qu'il m'a quitté je rêve de lui, pas des rêves sympas où il est prêt de moi non le rêve est toujours le même il me quitte encore et encore. Comme ci tout cela n'avait pas suffit dans la réalité il faut que ce moment hante mes nuits, ce cauchemar me réveille à chaque fois et comme toute les nuits je ne parviens pas à me rendormir, alors je fais la seule chose que je sais faire depuis une semaine, je descends au rez de chaussé, me prépare un chocolat chaud et regarde des photos de lui sur le net. Je sais que je suis pathétique, que je devrai passer à autre chose, d'ailleurs je suppose que lui l'a fait étant donné qu'il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelle.

Il n'est que quatre heure du mâtin, et une fois de plus je me demande comment je vais réussir à combler tout ce vide qu'il a laissé en me quittant. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal, aussi seul depuis trois ans. J'ai su à la minute où j'ai croisé son beau regard bleu qu'Oliver m'aurait détruite, et je ne me suis pas trompé, pourtant j'aurai aimé.

Je me pose dans le canapé avec mon téléphone à côté de moi ainsi que l'ordinateur et ma tasse de chocolat chaud, je pose une couverture sur mes jambes et allume l'ordinateur, tape son nom dans le moteur de recherche et regarde les photos. Je pense qu'a force de les avoirs regardé, je l'ai connaît sous toute les coutures, je suis même capable de dire ou elles ont été prise et pour qu'elle occasion.

Le temps passe lentement, bien trop à mon goût, j'aimerai qu'il soit déjà sept heures, pour que je puisse aller au travail et me noyer dedans.

Je suis surprise lorsque j'entends la sonnette retentir dans l'appartement, il est à peine six heures, je me lève et je prie pour que se soit lui, même si je sais au plus profond de moi que ce n'est pas possible, mais je suis une rêveuse, je l'ai toujours été. J'arrive devant la porte, regarde qui cela peut être avant d'ouvrir.

 _\- Zélie, qu'est ce que tu fais déjà debout !_

 _\- Je t'ai amené des croissants tout chaud... Tu as sacrement besoin de manger, regarde toi Felicity tu as une tête à faire peur._

 _\- Euh... Tu peux parler toi... Zélie !_

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tes chaussures..._

 _\- Roh punaise je n'arrive pas à y croire, je t'apporte des croissants et toi tu me casses les pieds pour que j'ôte mes chaussures._

Je souris en voyant qu'elle les retire, mais mon regarde reste fixé un moment sur celle ci, elle ne sont pas noires mais taupe, et elles ne sont pas du tout dans le même style que celle qu'elle a l'habitude de porter.

 _\- Un soucis Felicity !_

Elle retire son manteau et le pose sur le canapé, je n'en reviens pas, comment ai-je pas passer à côté de ça, comment !

 _\- Depuis quand as-tu changé de garde robe ?_

 _\- Ca fait trois jours... Tu aimes_ ?

Elle porte une jeans skinny et un petit pull blanc, bon elle a toujours son collier avec une tête de mort mais elle semble différente. Je me mets une claque mentalement pour ne pas avoir remarqué le changement de style vestimentaire.

 _\- Oui j'aime, ça te vas bien... Mais pourquoi ce changement !_

 _\- Oh, à cause d'un garçon... On s'entend bien lui et moi et il m'a dit que je serai bien plus jolie si j'arrêtais de ma cacher alors je l'ai fait. Ca n'a pas été simple mais je l'ai fait, bon parfois je doute encore le mâtin devant ma garde robe, mais j'y arrive puis quand je vois les yeux de mon père s'illuminait chaque mâtin depuis trois jours je me dis que j'ai fait le bon choix. Puis tu sais c'est l'année de mon bac, l'an prochain j'intégrerai l'université, et je veux passer à autre chose laisser le passer derrière moi. J'ai décide d'être heureuse Felicity... Tu devrais essayer tu sais, tu te rendrais compte que c'est vraiment bien._

Je sais qu'elle a raison, mille fois raison mais je n'en ai pas la force, pourtant je ne suis pas ce genre de fille mais la c'est juste au dessus de mes forces, d'ailleurs la semaine dernière je pensais être sur la bonne voix avec Oliver mais quand il est partit j'ai lâché prise parce qu'une fois de plus mon coeur à été brisé. Je m'installe avec elle à table et nous dégustons les croissants tout en discutant du lycée. Elle m'en raconte un peu plus sur ce garçon qu'elle a rencontré, il semble sympas, intelligent, et surtout il ne juge pas les gens il essaie de les comprendre.

 _\- Je t'emmène ?_

 _\- Non, je prends les transport je dois rejoindre Thomas._

Je la serre dans mes bras et lui donne un bisous sur la joue.

 _\- Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi bien Zélie, j'espère que tu continueras à t'épanouir de la sorte._

La journée au boulot est longue, il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, il faut dire que j'ai déjà passé la moitié de la semaine à travailler comme une dingue pour oublier Oliver. Je consulte mes mails, je clic rapidement sur celui qui porte mon nom. Etrange un mail à mon nom.

 _" Mademoiselle Smoak je veux vous voir dans mon bureau à seize heures. Mr Brandhi"_

Je relis le mail une seconde fois pour être sure de ce que j'ai lu la première fois, pas de doute, je suis convoqué chez le supérieur. Je me demande pourquoi ! C'est bien la première fois qu'il me convoque dans son bureau. Je suis inquiète, j'espère que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur cette semaine, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me virer. Oh mon dieu il n'est que quinze heures, il me reste une heure d'angoisse... Je le hais ce type vraiment, pourquoi ne m'a t'il pas demandé de passer de suite. Je passe l'heure à trier les mails, le courrier, et je planche aussi sur un nouveau logiciel.

 _\- Ah vous voilà mademoiselle ! Entrez et fermez la porte s'il vous plait._

J'entre dans son bureau, et m'assoie sur le siège face à lui. Je suis un peu nerveuse, parce qu'il me parle fermement et ne m'a pas adressé un sourire de réconfort ni quoi que se soit.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak vous pouvez faire vos bagages, vous partez !_

 _\- Quoi ! Je pars ! Vous me virez ? Mais pourquoi ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait !_

Oh mon dieu si il me vire je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir, c'est vrai qu'ici le travail ne manque pas, mais j'aimais travailler ici, surtout parce que cette entreprise m'a rattacher à mon pays, j'échangeais fréquemment avec les gens de la société Queen et malgré ce que je pouvais laisser sous entendre ça me plaisait.

 _\- Non, je ne vous vire pas... Monsieur Queen a besoin de vous et j'ai accepté de vous envoyer la bas._

 _\- Vous avez accepté ! Sans me demander ce que j'en pensais... Attendez vous ne pouvez pas prendre ce genre de décision pour moi c'est... C'est insensé !_

 _\- Pas lorsque l'entreprise est menacé mademoiselle..._

 _\- Attendez c'est quoi cette histoire ?_

 _\- Monsieur Queen a été très claire, si vous n'allez pas travailler chez lui, il fermera la succursale dans un avenir très proche... Je ne sais pas ce qui sait passé durant votre semaine avec lui mais il semblerait qu'il s'intéresse énormément à vous. Il dit que vous lui seriez très utile, que vous avez les capacités que d'autre n'ont pas..._

Je me prends la tête à deux mains, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Oliver à fait ça. Il m'a posé un sacré ultimatum. Si je refuse de partir je serai celle qui fera perdre l'emploi d'une cinquantaine de personne, la vie de ces gens est entre mes mains. Quel crétin ce Queen, je le déteste.

Je me lève mais Brandhi ne me laisse pas le temps de partir.

 _\- Smoak, je vous souhaite bon voyage, monsieur Queen vous attends lundi à l'entreprise mère._

 _ **Oliver**_

Je prends ma tête entre mes mains comme je le fais chaque mâtin depuis une semaine, mais ce mâtin c'est pire parce que je sais qu'a l'heure qu'il est, Felicity est au courant de ce que j'ai manigancé et j'avoue ne pas en être fier. Menacer de fermer la succursale si elle ne me rejoint pas ici c'est vraiment un coup très bas mais, c'était la seule chose que j'avais en ma possession pour la faire venir. Durant toute la semaine, j'ai cherché une solution et c'est la seule qui m'a semblait valable pour qu'elle accepte de venir.

Après avoir passé une semaine avec elle, j'ai vu qu'elle genre de personne elle était et, malgré la carapace qu'elle s'est forgé, j'ai réussi à la percer un peu et voir réellement de quoi elle était faite et je suis sûre a cent pour cent que jamais Felicity ne prendrai le risque de faire perdre l'emploi de quiconque.

J'attrape mon téléphone qui vibre sur la table de nuit et décroche.

 _\- Ollie, maman aimerait savoir si tu comptes dîner avec nous ce soir._

 _\- Non Théa... J'ai quelque chose de prévu._

 _\- Quelque chose comme regarder par la fenêtre durant des heures ?_

 _\- Un truc du genre oui..._

 _\- Ok... Je passerai te voir ce soir._

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que ce n'est pas la peine, qu'elle a déjà raccroché. Je file à la douche avant de manger un truc rapidement. J'ai une journée chargé aujourd'hui comme toutes les précédentes. J'ai organisé des tas de réunion alors que je déteste cela mais c'est pour m'éviter de penser à Felicity. Depuis mon retour elle hante mon esprit et pas que celui ci mon corps aussi, rien que de penser à elle mon corps réagi, comme maintenant. Bon sang je tourne le robinet et laisse couler le jet glacé jusqu'a se que mon entrejambe se calme.

J'arrive au travail avant l'heure ce qui est assez rare pour le souligner, même Dig à du mal a suivre.

 _\- Mec, pourquoi tu ne prends pas l'avion ce week end si elle te manque tant ?_

 _\- Parce que je la veux ici Dig, pas à des milliers de kilomètres._

Je souris en lisant le mail que m'a laissé Brandhi.

 _'Monsieur Queen, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé et je peux vous assurer que Mademoiselle Smoak sera à Starling des lundi. J'espère que vous tiendrez votre promesse, celle de ne pas fermer notre entreprise."_

Dig se tient derrière moi et lis le mail par dessus mon épaule.

 _\- Oh non ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Elle va être furieuse, tu le sais n'est ce pas ?_

Bien sur que je le sais, je ne suis pas idiot à ce point mais honnêtement je m'en moque. Tout ce qui compte la pour le moment c'est qu'elle vient ici. Elle va travailler pour moi et surtout avec moi. Je pourrai sentir son parfum du mâtin au soir et le plus important voir son visage rayonnant tout les matins et ça, ça n'a pas de prix.

 _\- Oh elle le sera... Mais lorsqu'elle comprendra que je l'ai fait pour son bien, elle me remerciera._

 _\- Tu es vraiment dingue mon gars... Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle avait un sacré caractère... Ne crois pas qu'elle te pardonnera... Elle va plutôt t'en faire baver, et j'ai bien peur que tu la perdes._

 _\- Je n'ai rien à perdre Dig... Nous ne sommes même pas ensemble. Même si j'aimerai bien._

Avant de partir en réunion je demande à ma secrétaire d'envoyer un mail à Felicity avec un billet d'avion, il est hors de question qu'elle paye son voyage, je prends tout à mes frais.

La journée a été un peu plus légère que les précédentes, pas à cause des réunions non, ça c'est barbant, simplement parce que nous sommes jeudis et que lundi arrivera bien assez vite. Je retire mes chaussures puis vais me préparer un en-cas. Je m'installe ensuite devant mon ordinateur, je travail durant deux heures puis comme tout les soirs depuis une semaine je me poste près de la baie vitrée et je contemple l'extérieur. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant, c'est juste que je me perds dans mes pensées. Je repense à ma semaine passé avec elle, à ce que nous avons partagé, c'était si intense. Ca faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé aussi heureux avec une femme, je dois même avouer que ça n'était jamais arrivé. Je suis toujours perdu dans mes pensées lorsque ma porte s'ouvre.

 _\- Toujours devant cette fenêtre !_

 _\- Et toi toujours a vouloir t'occuper de moi !_

 _\- Ollie, si je ne le fais pas qui le fera... Tu as mangé ?_

 _\- Un truc vite fait._

 _\- Cool parce que je t'ai amené quelque chose._

Elle me tend un paquet du big belly burger. Je me dirige dans la cuisine et sort les paquets.

Je commence à mordre dans mon hamburger lorsque Théa me pose une question.

 _\- Alors ! Tu me la présentes quand ?_

Je reste concentré sur mon hamburger. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma soeur de dix huit ans sache aussi bien me cerner.

 _\- Il n'y a personne Théa, je t'assure..._

 _\- Mais bien sur ! Je suis sûre que tu l'as rencontré à Paris... Depuis ton retour tu n'es plus le même Oliver et je te connais seule une femme a cette effet la sur les hommes._

 _\- Ah parce que tu t'y connais en matière de femme ?_

 _\- J'en suis une Ollie... Et je suis ta soeur aussi, n'oublie pas que je te connaît mieux qui quiconque. Alors elle est française ?_

 _\- Américaine... Elle doit arriver lundi._

Je passe la soirée à me livrer à me soeur, bon je ne lui raconte pas tout mais assez pour calmer sa curiosité et assez aussi pour qu'elle puisse apaiser ma mère qui se fait du soucis pour moi. Après un repas et un bon film elle se lève.

 _\- Je vais rentrer... Bonne nuit Ollie... C'était sympas ce moment._

Je la regarde quitter l'appartement, ferme la porte puis regarde de nouveau par la fenêtre.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Félicity**_

Si un jour on m'avait dit que je volerai vers les États Unis par obligation et non par choix je ne l'aurai jamais cru, et pourtant je suis bien assise dans un avion en première classe menant tout droit là où je ne veux pas aller.

Je suis vraiment maudite... Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter pareil châtiment. Je m'étire un peu puis croise les jambes, il ne me reste plus que deux heures de vol. Je prends mon livre et lis, heureusement que j'avais pensé à en emmener un en cabine parce que je n'ai pas su trouver le sommeil, je suis bien trop en colère contre moi même mais surtout contre Oliver.

L'hôtesse de l'air passe avec le petit déjeuner, je prends un café avec une viennoiserie et un yaourt. L'avantage lorsqu'on voyage en première classe c'est que nous avons plus où moins droit à tout ce que l'on veut. Mon voisin, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année quant-à lui prend tout un tas de chose, notamment du fromage, du bacon, des œufs brouillés, du jambon, bref tout ce qu'il peut augmenter son cholestérol et aussi me déranger.

Il me fait un sourire avant d'attaquer ses œufs, rien qu'a l'odeur j'ai le cœur qui lève, mon dieu c'est vraiment pas terrible. J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon petit déjeuner mais je n'y parviens pas, les odeurs du déjeuner du voisin me chatouille les narines et ce n'est pas agréable. Je me tourne vers le hublot et contemple les nuages, le soleil commence à percer l'obscurité, d'ici une bonne demi heure il fera totalement jour et il me restera moins d'une heure avant que nous atterrissions.

 _\- Vous ne voulez pas manger votre viennoiserie mademoiselle ?_

Je me tourne vers l'homme qui se trouve à ma gauche, il me sourit puis montre mon plateau avec son doigt.

 _\- Si, j'attendais juste que vous finissiez votre repas pour entamer le mien._

Il se positionne face au siège devant lui vexé. De mon côté je souris ravie. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait celui là ? Que j'allais lui laisser mon repas ? Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier midi, et encore j'ai pas mangé grand chose, j'avais trop mal au cœur de partir, de quitter mon appartement mais surtout Zélie. Elle m'a accompagné à l'aéroport avec son père, elle est restée dans le hall jusqu'à ce que je parte et ça a vraiment été difficile surtout pour moi. Pour moi parce que j'avais l'impression de l'abandonner, mais elle m'a assuré que non, mais je n'en suis toujours pas convaincue.

Avant que je ne parte pour l'embarquement elle m'a serré très fort dans ses bras et m'a juste souhaité bon voyage, elle n'a laissé couler aucune larme. Elle est vraiment forte cette gamine bien plus que moi au même âge. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est ne t'en veut pas, je sais que tu ne m'abandonne pas, tu es toujours là, vivante, le seul point négatif c'est que tu vivras à plus de cinq mille kilomètres de moi, mais il y a toujours Internet et le téléphone.

Je récupère mes bagages puis m'avance dans le hall d'accueil, je souris en voyant Dig tenant une pancarte avec mon nom dessus mais mon sourire s'efface lorsque je cherche Oliver et que je ne le trouve pas. Dig s'avance vers moi et prend ma valise.

 _\- Bonjour Dig ! La pancarte n'était pas nécessaire, je t'aurai reconnu..._

 _\- Salut Félicity, je n'étais pas certain que tu me vois surtout, avec tout le monde qu'il y a ici._

 _\- Oliver n'est pas là ?_

 _\- Non ! Il est désolé mais il avait une réunion._

Je pousse un soupir pas de soulagement mais de colère. Il se fiche vraiment de moi lui, il m'oblige à venir ici mais n'est pas là pour m'accueillir. Je m'assois sur le premier siège venu et attends.

 _\- Félicity je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Oui je m'assois... Tu vois le panneaux d'affichage là-bas Dig ?_

 _\- Oui je le vois..._

 _\- A quelle heure est le prochain vol pour Paris ?_

 _\- Dans deux heures !_

 _\- Bien, donc tu contactes Oliver et tu lui dis qu'il a une demi heure pour ramener ses fesses ici et si par malheur pour lui il n'est pas dans les temps, j'irai m'acheter un billet pour mon retour à Paris._

Dig me regarde avec de grands yeux, il est estomaqué. A priori il ne s'attendait pas à cela et j'avoue que moi non plus, je veux dire, jamais je n'aurai pensé être capable d'une chose pareille. Je sais que j'ai du caractère, que je suis têtue mais c'est la première fois que j'ose me comporter ainsi mais en même temps Queen m'a un peu forcé.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça faisait un moment que je ne m'étais pas sentit aussi bien et je sais quelle en est la raison. L'arrivée imminente de Félicity, j'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas trop en colère contre moi parce que je l'ai forcé, elle n'a pas eu le choix, mais je devais le faire. Pour moi, mais aussi pour elle, parce qu'il est clair qu'entre nous il se passe quelque chose et je suis certain de ne pas avoir été le seul à le ressentir.

La réunion vient de commencer, je sais qu'elle durera toute la matinée et que je ne pourrai la voir que dans la soirée mais je n'ai pas le choix, je suis le patron et je suis par conséquent obligé d'être présent. Notre projet est presque au point et ce grâce à Félicity, c'est elle qui a fait la plus grosse partie du travail, les ingénieurs ici n'ont eut qu'a améliorer le design. D'ailleurs lorsque je leur ai amené le produit ils ont tous demandé à rencontrer la personne qui l'avait crée parce qu'ils ont été aussi subjugué que moi par le travail qu'a effectué Félicity avec si peu de matériel.

Je suis assis depuis deux heures à discuter des éventuelles améliorations à apporter quand mon téléphone vibre sur la table. Lorsque je vois le nom de John s'afficher, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine, j'imagine tout un tas de chose, mais le pire est qu'elle ne soit pas là, qu'elle ne soit pas descendue de l'avion. Je m'excuse auprès du conseil et m'isole pour répondre.

 _\- John ! Un soucis ?_

 _\- Oui ! Félicity est assise sur un siège et ne veut pas bouger de là tant que tu n'auras pas amener tes jolies fesses ici._

 _\- Tu plaisantes n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Je ne suis on ne peut plus sérieux Oliver ! Tu as une demi heure avant qu'elle ne reprenne un billet pour rentrer à Paris... Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher._

 _\- Mais Dig je suis en pleine réunion... Tu ne lui as pas dit ?_

 _\- Bien sure que si ! Mais elle a l'air de s'en moquer de ta réunion... Tu es sure de l'aimer ? Parce qu'elle a l'air d'être une sacrée emmerdeuse... Quoi que c'est probablement ce genre de femme qu'il te faut._

 _\- Arrête un peu Dig, elle est tout ce qu'il me faut et je suis sure qu'elle fait ça parce qu'elle est en colère._

 _\- Peut être... Mais plutôt que de perdre ton temps au téléphone, saute dans un taxi et vient nous rejoindre._

Je raccroche et range mon téléphone, j'entre dans la salle, reste debout, souris à tout le monde.

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'ai un contre temps... Reportons cette réunion à demain._

Je quitte la salle sans un regard mais j'entends les grognements de certains et les interrogations des autres.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis toujours assise sur la chaise qui se trouve dans la salle d'attente lorsque Dig revient vers moi.

 _\- Alors ?_

Il s'assoit face à moi et sourit.

 _\- Je pense qu'il sera là rapidement._

Je souris comme une enfant contente de la bêtise que je viens de faire. En attendant que monsieur daigne se pointer je passe le temps à discuter avec Dig, il me montre des photos de sa petit puce Sara qui aura deux ans dans quelques mois. Elle est vraiment adorable et que dire de sa femme, elle semble être la meilleure des mamans. Dig m'apprend comment il a connu Oliver puis il me parle de leur enfance, les jeux dangereux auxquels ils ont joué, la fois où Moira les a surpris jouant à tarzan dans un arbre du jardin. Ils se sont sacrement fait engueuler. Il m'a aussi parlé de Tommy, un autre ami qu'ils ont en commun et qui a passé lui aussi tout son temps chez les Queen. Décidément, ils ont une enfance bien rempli en ânerie ces trois là.

 _\- Le voilà ! Il a fait vite..._

Je lève le regard et voit Oliver braver la foule pour arriver vers nous, j'évite de croiser son regard parce que je suis toujours très en colère contre lui. Lorsqu'il arrive, il me serre doucement contre lui et respire mon odeur. Moi, je ne fais rien, j'ai les bras le long du corps et un regard meurtrier sur le visage mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte, il est heureux que je sois là et n'importe qui pourrait lire sa joie sur son visage. Lorsqu'il me lâche, je saisie ma valise et me dirige vers les portes de sortie, j'entends Oliver demander à Dig ce qu'il me prend, Dig ne répond probablement pas parce que je n'entends pas le son de sa voix. Parvenue à l'extérieur je referme les pans de mon manteau, bon sang qu'il fait froid ici, j'avais oublié comment c'était le début du printemps à Starling. Dig passe devant moi, Oliver prend ma valise et le fait rouler à côté de lui.

 _\- Félicity, quelque chose ne va pas ?_

 _\- Non ! Tout va bien Oliver... Tu m'as fait venir ici sans me demander mon avis, je suis là, donc je suppose que tout est ok._

J'avance rapidement pour être près de Dig le laissant seul à l'arrière avec ma valise.

Une fois dans la voiture je donne l'adresse où je veux qu'il me dépose, au plus nous approchons de la destination au plus je sens mon ventre se contracter et une sueur froide s'installer le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Dig se gare juste devant le garage, descend de la voiture et sors ma valise. Je descends à mon tour sans un regard pour Oliver, je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole durant le trajet parce que si je suis mal à l'instant c'est de sa faute, et il n'y a rien qui puisse me dire ou faire pour soulager l'angoisse qui monte à chaque instant. Je prends ma valise, sors le trousseau de clés de ma poche et reste sur le trottoir jusqu'à ce que la voiture de Dig ait disparut. Je sors ensuite mon téléphone et appel un taxi.

Lorsque je suis enfin seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel, je me laisse aller à mon chagrin, revenir ici c'est faire face à la réalité, et la vérité c'est que je suis seule ici, désespérément seule. Je n'ai toujours pas fait mon deuil, je n'arrive toujours pas à ouvrir la porte de ma maison, ni même à faire un pas dans l'allée. La seule chose que j'ai vu, c'est que le jardinier faisait un travail remarquable, de même que l'homme d'entretien, la façade de la maison est comme neuve, et le jardin très bien entretenu, personne ne pourrait s'imaginer en passant devant la maison qu'elle n'est plus habitée depuis trois ans, seuls les gens habitant le quartier le savent.

Je parviens à me calmer sous la douche, l'eau tiède coulant sur ma peau à un effet apaisant, je sors et passe un peignoir, puis m'allonge sur le lit. la chambre est spacieuse et décorée simplement, mais je n'ai pas besoin de plus. Je connecte mon ordinateur sur le réseau de l'hôtel, le réseaux n'est pas assez important pour que je puisse travailler, je fais alors ce que je sais faire au mieux, je pirate tout un tas de truc pour pouvoir avoir un meilleur débit et lorsque j'y parviens au bout de cinq minutes je me sens déjà mieux, dans mon élément.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Félicity**_

Je n'ai pas revu Oliver hier soir et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles non plus et je dois dire tant mieux parce que franchement si tel avait été le cas je ne sais pas trop ce que j'aurai pu lui dire.

Je regarde pour la dixième fois mon allure dans le miroir de ma chambre d'hôtel, cheveux relevés, une touche de maquillage, un jegging noir, un petit chemisier blanc et un collier en argent. Je m'engouffre dans un taxi et lui indique le société Queen, lorsque celui ci me dépose quinze minutes plus tard devant l'immeuble je suis plus nerveuse que je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant.

Je pénètre dans les locaux, avance vers l'ascenseur, un homme monte avec moi, me fait un sourire tout en demandant à quel étage je monte.

 _\- Celui où se trouve le patron._

 _\- Oh vous avez rendez-vous avec monsieur Queen ? Vous devez probablement être la personne qui a brillé à Paris !_

 _\- C'est bien moi !_

Il s'avance et me serre la main.

 _\- Curtis Holt, je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. Vous êtes vraiment remarquable, faire ce que vous avez fait avec si peu de matériel c'est vraiment inimaginable._

Je rougis légèrement, ce gars est vraiment sympathique et je peux dire qu'il me plaît déjà. Il s'arrête au huitième étage et juste avant de quitter l'ascenseur il me dit une chose qui me fait plaisir.

 _\- Vous et moi, je suis certain que nous allons bien nous attendre, je suis impatient de commencer à travailler avec vous mademoiselle._

Je le fixe jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment puis me colle au fond de l'ascenseur, je passe une main sur mon front, plus que trois minutes avant de revoir Oliver et j'avoue que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais lui dire, ni faire.

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau, je sors et avance vers le bureau d'Oliver, sa secrétaire qui est assise derrière son bureau me demande de patienter. Je m'installe donc sur un des sièges disponibles et feuillette un magasine qui traite sur l'économie.

 _\- Félicity ?_

Je me lève lorsque j'entends Oliver prononcer mon prénom et bon sang lorsqu'il celui ci sort de sa bouche il raisonne différemment, on dirait qu'il le prononce en y mettant de l'amour, même son regard est différent, ses yeux se plissent légèrement. Non, je me fais des idées, Oliver ne m'aime pas parce que si ça avait été le cas il ne m'aurait pas abandonné, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il pose une main dans le creux de mon rein et me pousse doucement à avancer. Son contact m'électrise une fois de plus, je sens des frissons parcourir mon échine et je trouve cette sensation délicieuse.

Son bureau est spacieux et ordonné, totalement l'inverse de celui de Brandhi, monsieur Queen serai-il un maniaque du rangement ? En tout cas, tout porte à croire qu'il le soit.

Je m'assois, serre mes deux mains entre mes jambes et attends qu'Oliver s'installe face à moi, ce qu'il ne fait pas, non il s'assoit sur le coin du bureau, très près de moi, trop près.

 _\- Félicity, je suis désolé si ce que je t'ai fait t'a paru un peu déplacé._

 _\- Déplacé ? Déplacé ? Tu te fiches de moi ? C'était carrément pire que ça... Tu m'as carrément forcé à venir ici, j'avais une espèce d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête !_

 _\- Je sais et je n'en suis pas fière... Surtout quand je vois à quel point tu es fâchée..._

Je me lève et lui fais face, plus en colère que jamais.

 _\- Je ne suis pas fâchée Oliver, je suis furieuse... Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi en colère de ma vie ! Durant une semaine je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de toi, jusqu'à ce que je sois convoquée dans le bureau de Brandhi et qu'il me dise que je doive partir, que je n'avais pas le choix..._

Je lève ma main et la fais claquer sur son visage, puis ensuite je la plaque contre ma bouche...

 _\- Mince ! Je suis désolée, c'est parti tout seul..._

Je fais un pas en direction de la porte honteuse du geste que je viens de faire, je suis au bord des larmes et je ne veux pas qu'il me voit ainsi, ni qu'il me dise que j'ai perdu mon travail pour avoir osé lever la main sur lui. Je saisi la poignée de la porte mais Oliver prend ma main avant que celle ci n'ai pu faire le moindre geste.

 _\- Félicity ! Regarde-moi s'il te plaît._

 _ **Oliver**_

Lorsque sa main claque sur ma joue je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, pas que je ne sois pas en colère mais je pense l'avoir amplement mérité. Jamais je n'aurai dû lui forcer la main de cette façon. C'est vraiment irrespectueux ce que j'ai fait et elle a toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère.

Lorsqu'elle se tourne vers la porte je vois qu'elle est au bord des larmes, super j'ai réussi à la mettre en colère et en plus à la faire pleurer. Tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire avec une femme.

J'attrape sa main avant que celle ci n'ouvre la porte et je la fais tourner vers moi. Son regard fixe le sol, j'aimerai qu'elle me regarde, qu'elle voit à quel point je suis désolé, mais elle ne le fait pas et, je n'ose pas relever sa tête pour la forcer à me regarder.

 _-Félicity, je crois avoir mérité cette claque... Je m'y suis vraiment mal pris... Je suis désolé..._

Elle ne dit rien, ne fait rien, se contente de tourner la tête, j'aurais aimé qu'elle me regarde afin qu'elle sache que je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'elle m'en veut énormément.

 _\- Si tu me montrais mon service Oliver._

Je passe devant elle et ouvre la porte, nous nous dirigeons tout deux vers l'ascenseur, heureusement pour moi nous n'avons qu'un étage à descendre, je vois qu'elle est trop en colère pour me parler et moi je ne sais pas qu'elle est la meilleures des façons de m'excuser. Nous entrons dans la salle de recherche et développement, Curtis Holt est concentré sur un microscope et Cisco Ramon sur l'ordinateur.

 _\- Messieurs, je vous présente notre nouvelle employée Félicity Smoak._

Les deux jeunes hommes relèvent la tête et viennent la saluer enfin surtout Cisco, apparemment Curtis a fait sa connaissance en arrivant ce matin.

 _\- Je te laisse avec eux... On se voit plus tard ?_

Elle ne me répond pas, elle s'avance vers les installations et semble dans son élément. Lorsque je regagne mon bureau j'ai la tête vide, je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. J'espère seulement qu'elle apprécie le laboratoire et surtout les deux personnes avec qui elle va passer ses journées.

A l'heure du déjeuner je m'arrête à l'étage où elle travaille désormais, je passe ma tête par la porte et je la trouve en grande discussion avec Curtis et Cisco, elle rigole avec eux, je souris en la voyant ainsi, j'aime la voir heureuse. Finalement elle va peut être finir par apprécier d'être ici.

Je referme doucement la porte sans faire de bruit et quitte l'immeuble. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma mère et ma sœur pour déjeuner et je ne veux surtout pas être en retard. Lorsque j'arrive elles sont déjà toutes les deux attablées en train de siroter un verre de vin blanc.

Je les embrasse toutes les deux et m'installe à côté de ma sœur, face à ma mère. Le déjeuner se passe bien, nous discutons beaucoup de l'entreprise, ma mère me dit combien elle est fière de moi, du travail que j'ai accompli ces deux dernières années et des bénéfices qu'a fait l'entreprise. Théa nous apprend qu'elle compte continuer ses études dans la gestion d'une société, nous la regardons tout deux avec beaucoup de curiosité parce que Théa n'a jamais été très studieuse, bon moi non plus mais j'ai eu la chance d'avoir Tommy et Dig à mes côtés pour m'aider lorsque je n'y arrivais pas.

 _\- Tu penses faire quoi une fois le diplôme en poche Théa ?_

 _\- Avec Roy, nous aimerions ouvrir une boite de nuit._

Je suis étonnée par ce qu'elle me dit mais le pire c'est ma mère, elle crie presque au scandale.

 _\- Mais enfin Théa, tenir une discothèque ce n'est pas vraiment pas raisonnable, tu t'en rends compte n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais plutôt utiliser ton diplôme, enfin une fois que tu l'auras pour aider ton frère dans la gestion de la société._

 _\- Il se débrouille très bien sans moi ! N'est-ce pas Ollie ?_

Je serre les dents et adresse un sourire à ma sœur. J'aurai aimé tenir le même discours que ma mère mais je comprends que ma sœur veuille faire autre chose de sa vie que travailler dans cette grande tour.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, je repars avec Dig, j'ai un rendez-vous à l'extérieur de la ville, ce qui veut dire que je ne reverrai pas Félicity avant le demain.

 _ **Félicity**_

Wow, je n'ai pas vu la journée passer, je jette mes chaussures dans la chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit. La salle de recherche et développement est vraiment impressionnante, là dedans se trouve la technologie la plus avancée et les logiciels et ordinateurs ultra moderne bien plus que ce que nous avions à Paris. J'étais vraiment fière de voir que tout les logiciels que j'ai développé à cinq mille kilomètre d'ici sont utilisés à si bon escient dans cette salle.

Cisco et Curtis sont vraiment très doués dans leur domaine, ils créent tout un tas choses improbables mais qui je suis sure seront très utiles dans le futur, comme cette puce qui une fois intégrée dans l'ordinateur central peut détecter tout les virus sur tout le réseau de l'entreprise, ou alors cette batterie qui est capable de rester plus d'une semaine à la charge maximal avant de commencer à se décharger quelque soit l'utilisation que nous avons, les garçons voudraient pousser l'autonomie sur une durée mensuelle, ils travaillent sans relâche sur ce projet et en les voyant s'acharner comme je les ai vu faire tout à l'heure je suis certaine qu'ils y arriveront.

Ils m'ont montré la finalité du produit que j'avais élaboré seule dans mon petit laboratoire à paris et j'ai été vraiment bluffée parce que ça ne ressemblait plus trop à ce que j'avais fait enfin l'enveloppe protectrice parce que tout le reste à été intégré à l'intérieur. Curtis m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas touché aux composant électronique que seul le design avait été travaillé. Apparemment, le produit sera expédié dans la semaine, nous avons donc trois semaines d'avance par rapport à ce qui était noté sur le devis. Les garçons m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais été aussi avancé dans une commande de ce genre et que tout ça c'était grâce à mes talents. J'avoue que je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre.

Nous avons passé la journée sur leur prototype et j'avoue que je me suis sentie vraiment bien dans ce laboratoire, les garçons sont travailleurs mais aussi sympathiques et marrants.

Malgré la super journée que j'ai passé, j'ai tout de même pris la décision de ne pas travailler chez Queen, je ferai le plus gros du travail ici, puis lorsque j'aurai besoin je me rendrai à l'entreprise au moins le temps que ma colère contre Oliver retombe.

Curtis et Cisco n'ont pas très bien compris pourquoi je réagissais ainsi, je leur ai alors avoué que j'avais été forcé de venir, que ce n'était pas moi qui avait pris cette décision. Cependant je suis restée soft, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans les détails et faire passer Oliver pour un crétin.

Oliver... Quand je pense à lui mon cœur se serre et j'ai du mal à comprendre cette réaction parce que je le déteste pour ce qu'il a fait, me faire revenir ici alors que pour moi c'est très difficile, mes parents me manquent tellement, ils n'auraient jamais du mourir ainsi, personne n'a le droit de mourir de cette façon, dans sa voiture, au fond de la rivière. Personne ne sait ce qui c'est réellement passé et je pense que c'est ça que j'ai du mal à supporter, ils étaient seuls sur la route et pour une raison inconnue la voiture de mes parents à dérivé sur le côté, franchie les barrières de sécurité et à plongé dans la rivière.

Rien que d'y repenser j'ai les larmes qui coulent, je me déteste de penser que ce que je vis la maintenant est la faute d'Oliver, parce que rien n'est sa faute, tout cela est la mienne, j'aurai dû revenir plus tôt et affronter la réalité, j'aurai dû seulement je n'ai pas su et aujourd'hui je rejette mon mal être et ma culpabilité sur lui parce que c'est plus facile.

Il va falloir que je fasse un effort parce que même si je suis fâchée contre lui, j'avoue que je n'ai jamais été heureuse comme je l'ai été durant son passage à Paris. Cette semaine avec lui m'a fait me sentir vivante, différente, avec lui à mes côtés, j'ai oublié mon chagrin, mon passé, je n'étais que joie et bonheur et tout ça c'était grâce à lui et aux sentiments qu'il a fait naître en moi mais tout ça c'est envolé à la minute où il m'a abandonné.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Oliver**_

Je ne comprends pas, ça fais trois jours que Félicity travaille ici et je ne l'ai pas croisée une seule fois à l'entreprise. Bon il faut dire que j'ai été très occupé, entre les réunions, mes dossiers, les clients à gérer, les devis à valider, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de temps pour moi. Je descends donc à l'étage inférieur dans l'espoir de la voir, elle me manque terriblement, elle est près de moi mais je n'en ai pas l'impression. J'ai tenté de l'appeler mais elle n'a pas pris la peine de me répondre, je lui ai envoyé des mails, aucune réponse non plus. J'aimerai discuter avec elle pour lui dire combien je suis désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi, d'avoir été un tel crétin. Je pousse les portes de la salle de la recherche et du développement, je souris m'attendant à voir sa belle chevelure blonde mais, en entrant je m'aperçois rapidement qu'il n'y a que Curtis et Cisco, je suis de suite très déçu et je me pose un million de question. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas pris la fuite, qu'elle n'est pas repartie parce que je serai capable de prendre mon jet et d'aller la rejoindre, de lui montrer par a+b, qu'elle est plus utile ici qu'en Europe.

 _\- (Curtis) Monsieur Queen, vous cherchez quelqu'un ?_

 _\- Euh... Oui mademoiselle Smoak._

 _\- Elle n'est pas ici..._

 _\- (Cisco) En fait, elle ne travaille pas ici... Enfin avec nous !_

Je sens mes jambes faiblir lorsque j'entends Cisco dire qu'elle ne travaille pas là, mais où est-elle alors ?

 _\- Où est-elle alors ?_

 _\- (Curtis) Elle travaille depuis chez elle, elle n'est passée qu'une fois hier pour récupérer des informations. On pensait que vous étiez au courant, elle nous a dit qu'elle avait vu cela avec vous._

 _\- (Cisco) A voir votre tête vous n'en saviez rien._

Je leur lance un regard noir, pousse un soupir d'exaspération et sors en trombe de la salle, je décroche mon téléphone et demande à Dig de m'attendre en bas. Lorsque je monte dans la voiture et que je donne l'adresse de destination à Dig ma colère n'a pas diminuée. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle me prenne pour un imbécile.

 _\- Au risque de me faire engueuler, je peux savoir pourquoi nous allons chez Félicity ? Elle n'est pas supposée travailler à l'heure qu'il est ?_

 _\- Apparemment elle a prit des dispositions sans m'en informer. Je vais lui remettre les idées en place de suite._

 _\- Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle Oliver... N'oublie pas qu'elle n'est pas venue ici de son plein gré, tu l'as en quelque sorte forcé... Je la comprends tu sais._

Je ne réponds, je sais que Dig à raison, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis tellement attiré par elle que j'en viens à faire n'importe quoi.

Je sors dès que la voiture s'arrête, je remonte l'allée de bitume et vais sonner à la porte. J'attends cinq minutes mais personne ne daigne ouvrir, je contourne la maison par le jardin, tout est très bien entretenu, c'est bluffant, ça fait trois ans que la maison est inhabitée mais on dirait que quelqu'un y vit, le gazon est propre, de même que les peintures et les vitres. Félicity doit dépenser une fortune tout les mois pour l'entretien de la maison, même les rosiers sont taillés. Je regarde discrètement par la baie vitrée, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne. Je repars sur l'avant, lorsque j'arrive devant la porte d'entrée je me retrouve face à une dame d'une soixantaine d'année.

 _\- Vous cherchez quelque chose monsieur ?_

 _\- Félicity Smoak._

 _\- Félicity ? Ça fait trois ans que je n'ai pas entendu ce prénom... Félicity ne vit plus ici depuis longtemps monsieur._

 _\- Elle est revenue il y a trois jours, mon chauffeur l'a déposé devant cette maison avant de partir..._

 _\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas qui votre chauffeur à déposé ici mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas Félicity... Après le drame qu'a connu cette fille, elle n'a plus jamais remis les pieds dans cette maison. Et honnêtement je pense qu'elle ne reviendra pas, c'est au dessus de ses forces._

Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et affiche la photo de Félicity dessus, je tourne l'écran vers la dame qui semble être sa voisine. Lorsqu'elle voit la photo elle porte ses mains à sa bouche.

 _\- Oh on dieu ! C'est elle, mais elle est si différente..._

 _\- Comment ça différente ?_

 _\- Et bien après l'accident, la petite a changé radicalement, elle a sombré dans une dépression, qui lui en voudrait ? Elle venait de perdre ses parents. Nous l'avons prise en charge durant six mois jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse ses études... Avec mon mari nous l'avons vu changer et plonger de plus en plus, son style vestimentaire a changé, elle a teint ses cheveux en noirs, s'est habillée de noir aussi, bref ça été très dur de la voir ainsi. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu, nous ne la voyons que très peu, mais chaque fois qu'elle rentrait, elle venait chez nous... Puis un jour, après qu'elle ai eu son diplôme elle est partie, elle nous a laissé une lettre de remerciement et c'est tout... Nous n'avons plus jamais entendu parler d'elle... Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait pour la maison mais on ne l'a pas revu._

Lorsqu'elle termine son récit je me prends la tête entre les mains, je suis vraiment qu'un sale égoïste, Félicity a souffert et elle souffre encore de la perte de ses parents, tout quitter était en quelque sorte une façon pour elle de survivre, en la faisant revenir ici, son passé a ressurgit... Bon dieu elle doit me détester ! Et si tel est le cas je la comprends. Je serre la main de la voisine en la remerciant et file vers la voiture.

 _\- Dig est-ce que tu veux bien regarder dans les hôtels s'il y a une réservation au nom de_

 _Félicity ? Apparemment elle n'a pas mis les pieds dans la maison._

 _\- Ça va prendre un moment Oliver... Je te ramène ?_

 _\- Non dépose moi au bureau... J'ai des choses à faire... Dès que tu as l'adresse envoie-la moi... Je vais m'y rendre en moto._

Trente minutes après m'être posé sur ma chaise de bureau, je reçois un message avec l'adresse de l'hôtel où Félicity a pris une chambre. Je réunis les documents que je viens d'imprimer, les cale dans ma veste en cuir, prend mon casque puis pars la rejoindre.

 _ **Félicity**_

Trois jours que je suis ici et je n'en peux plus de cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle est spacieuse certes mais je me sens à l'étroit, mon appartement me manque, Zélie me manque, même si nous discutons tout les jours au téléphone ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne peux pas dire que mes amis me manquent parce qu'en dehors de Zélie je n'en ai pas.

Mon téléphone sonne, je regarde le numéro et sourit tout en décrochant, c'est Curtis.

Je l'apprécie beaucoup ce garçon, il est gentil, drôle, je suis sortie avec lui hier soir et je dois avouer que ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je n'avais pas autant rit avec quelqu'un depuis le départ d'Oliver. Après le dîner, nous sommes allés au cinéma, c'était vraiment agréable. Nous avons beaucoup discuté lui et moi, il m'a appris qu'il était gay et marié. Nous avons discuté boulot aussi et je me suis confié à lui, je lui ai raconté ma vie, toute ma vie. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas livrée ainsi, je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais fait pour ainsi dire. Même Oliver ne sait pas le quart de ce qui s'est passé après l'accident de mes parents.

Je ne voulais lui en parler parce que je ne voulais pas gâcher un seul moment que nous avons passé tout les deux. Aujourd'hui, je le regrette, je me dis que si je m'étais ouverte à lui, si je lui avais expliqué pourquoi c'était si dur de revenir ici, il l'aurait compris et peut être que nous aurions fait les choses différemment, peut être qu'il les aurait faites autrement.

Curtis m'explique qu'Oliver me cherchait, et qu'en quittant le laboratoire il semblait fâché. Il a peur que j'ai des ennuis mais je l'assure que ça ne sera pas le cas. Après avoir mis fin à la discussion je me concentre sur les documents que m'a donné Curtis hier soir, je travaille sans relâche depuis que je suis ici, j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais, ce travail est enrichissant. Oliver avait raison, j'ai les capacités requise pour ce travail mais ça n'empêche pas qu'ici, je ne me sens plus chez moi.

Un coup est porté à ma porte, je me lève et vais ouvrir, je suis surprise de voir Oliver sur le pas de la porte tenant des documents dans une main et un casque de moto de l'autre. Il ne semble pas du tout en colère, il esquisse un petit sourire.

 _\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? Je dois te parler._

Je m'efface pour le laisser passer, puis ferme la porte derrière moi. Je m'adosse à celle ci tandis qu'Oliver balais la pièce du regard. Il pose son casque sur le sol puis ancre son regard au mien.

 _\- Félicity, je suis désolé... Pour tout... Je n'aurai jamais du te forcer à revenir alors qu'à Paris tu m'avais dit que tu ne remettrais jamais les pieds ici. J'ai pensé bêtement que tu me faisais un caprice. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser que tu étais mal... Je veux dire, je ne pensais pas que revenir ici aurait été si dur pour toi... J'ai été égoïste... Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu vas accepter mes excuses. Je t'ai réservé un billet d'avion. Tiens._

Il me tend un document, je le regarde. Il ne ment pas, un billet a été réservé à mon nom pour un vol direct vers Paris demain à onze heure.

 _\- Félicity, je veux que tu sois heureuse... C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, que tu le sois et, il est clair qu'ici tu l'es pas et tu ne le seras peut être jamais. Sache que tu m'as offert des jours de bonheur, je n'avais pas ressenti des sentiments aussi fort pour une femme depuis des années, voir même jamais. Je te voulais près de moi, pour te montrer à quel point la vie avec moi aurait pu être géniale, mais il est clair que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux... Et je le regrette sincèrement. Félicity, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi et parce que je le suis, je te laisse repartir, parce que je ne veux que ton bonheur._

Je regarde le sol, jamais personne ne m'a fait une si belle déclaration. Je dois dire qu'Oliver s'est surpassé. J'ai les larmes au yeux. Je m'avance vers lui et le prend dans mes bras, il dépose un léger baiser dans mes cheveux, il me relâche et je sens tout de suite un immense sentiment de vide. Il reprend son casque, pose une main sur la poignée et avant qu'il ne l'ouvre je lui dis ce que je ressens.

 _\- J'ai été la plus heureuse aussi Oliver, pour une fois je me suis permise d'espérer qu'avec toi ce serai diffèrent... Mais tu m'as abandonné à ton tour..._

Il se tourne vivement vers moi.

 _\- Je ne t'ai pas abandonné Félicity, jamais je ne le ferai. J'utiliserai tout les jours qui me seront donner pour te prouver que jamais je n'ai voulu t'abandonner._

Il serre ma main doucement puis quitte ma chambre me laissant de nouveau seule et en larmes. Je me rue sur mon lit et serre l'oreiller le plus fort que je peux pour étouffer mes sanglots, mais aussi pour apaiser la colère qui vient de monter en moi subitement. Je me maudis parce que je refuse d'être heureuse, je refuse que quiconque me fasse du mal et si je continue ainsi, je sais que je finirais seule mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à faire confiance, je n'y arrive plus. Cette vie est vraiment merdique, si je n'avais pas perdu mes parents, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Felicity**_

J'arrive difficilement à me calmer, je prends une douche tiède pour apaiser mes sanglots, ensuite je me mets au lit et ferme les yeux. Mes pensées sont dirigées de nouveau vers Oliver, et les larmes coulent de nouveau. Je finis par m'endormir, je suis réveillée au milieu de la nuit par le téléphone, je réponds sans même prêter attention à l'interlocuteur.

 _\- Felicity c'est moi !_

Zélie, le fait d'entendre sa voix me redonne le sourire.

 _\- Hey ma jolie comment tu vas ?_

 _\- Plutôt bien, mais toi non... Tu as une sale voix... Dis-moi tout !_

 _\- Je rentre pour Paris, j'ai un avion à prendre toute à l'heure, à onze heure._

J'entends Zélie pousser un soupir mais je ne sais pas si il est de soulagement ou de colère.

 _\- Felicity, écoute je t'aime comme si tu étais ma grande sœur, pour moi tu l'es. Nous partageons tout un tas de chose et c'est ce que font les sœurs. Tu prends soin de moi, souvent, tu m'as épaulé durant ma période sombre, tu t'es occupé de moi et je ne t'en remercierai jamais assez. Mais Félicity durant ces deux années passées à tes côtés, je ne t'ai jamais vu heureuse... Tu passes tes journées au travail, tu noies ton chagrin dans le travail. Ça fait deux ans que je vois à quel point tu es malheureuse et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, sauf aujourd'hui._

 _\- Zélie..._

 _\- Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît, quand Oliver est venu à Paris et que tu as du t'occuper de lui en quelque sorte, je t'ai vue sous un autre angle. Tu t'épanouissais de jour en jour, et j'étais heureuse de te voir sous ce nouveau jour. Felicity, il est temps que tu arrêtes de souffrir,_ _il faut que tu arrête de te punir lâche prise et vie ta vie. Oliver est un chouette type,donne lui une chance._

 _\- Mais tu ne comprends pas Zélie je ne peux pas m'attacher, si je le fais il va mourir... Comme tout les autres... Comme tout ceux que je me suis permise d'aimer._

 _\- Felicity ça fait deux ans que nous nous connaissons et regarde-moi je suis toujours vivante ce qui arrive aux autres ce n'est pas ta faute ne reviens pas, vis ta vie, celle que tu mérites vraiment. Promets-moi que tu vas le faire Felicity... Je te jure que si tu reviens, entre toi et moi ce ne sera plus jamais pareil._

 _\- Tu me menaces ?_

 _\- Non, je fais ce qui doit être fait. Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je te laisse, je vais exploser mon forfait international et mon père a beau être bourré de fric il va me tuer._

Elle raccroche me laissant de nouveau seule, avec mes interrogations et mes doutes et en plus de cela elle en a rajouté. Je me rallonge et je pense à notre conversation. Elle m'a dit que si je rentre rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant, ça veut dire que si je retourne à Paris je serais de nouveau seule ? Non, jamais elle ne fera ça, c'est impossible, elle m'a dit que j'étais sa grande sœur, je l'ai épaulé et je suis sure qu'elle en fera de même.

Le temps a défilé lentement trop lentement, je regarde une dernière fois ma chambre d'hôtel et descend dans la rue. Mon taxi est là, le trajet jusqu'à l'aéroport semble s'éterniser, je regarde les maisons défiler devant le carreau, j'imprègne dans ma mémoire les rues, les paysages, la tour de chez Queen lorsque nous passons devant.

J'arrive dans le hall et je suis surprise de voir Oliver, il est beau, il porte un jean et un tee shirt bleu marine sous sa veste en cuir, il est magnifique et sur de lui. J'aimerai avoir son assurance, mais je n'en ai pas, je m'avance vers lui, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre doucement tout en me souhaitant un bon voyage, je ne réponds pas, je ne peux pas, j'ai la gorge nouée et les larmes au bord des yeux. Je saisis ma valise et m'avance vers le comptoir d'enregistrement des bagages, ça y est je rentre chez moi et quoiqu'en pense Zélie je suis sure qu'elle sera tout de même contente de me voir.

 _ **Oliver**_

C'est dur de la laisser partir, j'ai l'impression d'avoir tout foiré, tout perdu, même si je sais que je la reverrai, parce que je lui ai promis que je ferai tout pour lui prouver que je ne l'abandonnerais pas, mais pour le moment c'est moi que me sent abandonné. Je la serre contre moi et bon dieu j'aimerai tellement qu'elle reste, qu'elle me dise qu'elle a changé d'avis mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas, elle n'est pas heureuse, elle me l'a dit, me l'a prouvé.

Je lui souhaite un bon voyage, nos regards se croisent le sien est larmoyant et le mien aussi mais aucun de nous ne parle, elle prend sa valise et se retourne, elle marche la tête haute vers le comptoir. Je me tourne à mon tour, je m'étais promis de rester jusqu'à ce que l'avion décolle mais c'est au dessus de mes forces, j'en suis incapable. Je me fraie un chemin jusqu'aux portes de sortie, ça y est elle est partie et je ne sais pas quand je pourrai la revoir.

C'est ça qui est le plus dur, se dire que nous laissons partir quelqu'un que nous aimons et je ressens quelque chose qu'elle a du ressentir lorsque je suis parti à mon tour et je me rends compte à quel point c'est horriblement douloureux. Je ne l'ai vécu qu'une fois, avec Laurel c'était diffèrent, elle m'a trompé, elle m'a mentit et malgré la douleur c'est moi qui lui ai dit de partir. Là, c'est moi qui me sens abandonné tout comme Felicity l'a été tant de fois dans sa vie et je dois dire que c'est un sentiment horrible. Je me tourne une dernière fois, juste pour pouvoir l'apercevoir et j'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer ce que je vois, elle est là juste devant moi.

 _\- Jure-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas ! C'est trop douloureux et je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un que j'aime._

Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi avant de la relâcher un peu, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je souris et prends possession de ses lèvres. Elle ne me repousse pas, ce baiser que je lui ai donné à Paris était un baiser d'adieu, celui là, ce baiser que nous échangeons est à la fois tendre et passionné. Je la serre dans mes bras elle me serre aussi, ses bras sont passés dans mon dos et je la sens serrer ma veste en cuir comme si elle avait peur que je ne parte. Nous nous embrassons durant de longues minutes, fougueusement, nos souffles se mêlant, nos langues se caressant. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle au bout d'un temps qui me semble très long mais en même temps si court.

 _\- Je ne peux pas te jurer que je ne mourrais pas, mais je suis sur d'une chose Félicity, c'est que je veux te rendre plus heureuse que jamais, je veux te voir sourire chaque jour, je veux te montrer à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu es importante pour moi. Je t'aime._

J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens et je l'emmène vers la voiture de Dig qui est garé pas très loin. Lorsqu'il nous voit arriver il est souriant, lui aussi semble heureux, parce qu'il sait que je suis heureux et aussi parce qu'il n'aura pas à supporter ma mauvaise humeur durant des semaines.

 _\- Felicity est-ce que je dois te déposer chez toi ou à l'hôtel ?_

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. Je sais qu'elle refuse de rentrer chez elle, ce que je comprends mais je ne supporterais pas qu'elle vive dans cette triste chambre d'hôtel.

 _\- Chez moi Dig... Dépose-nous chez moi._

 _\- Mais Oliver..._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de mais... J'ai un appartement assez grand pour que tu puisses y loger. J'ai trois chambres donc tu pourras dormir dans l'une des deux disponibles. Il est hors de question que je te laisse dormir à l'hôtel alors qu'il y a tout les confort nécessaire chez moi._

 _\- Merci..._

Elle s'approche et pose sa tête sur mon épaule après m'avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue. J'aime quand elle se colle ainsi à moi, je l'embrasse dans les cheveux et prends sa main. Je pense qu'en ce moment je suis l'homme le plus heureux, parce qu'elle est assise dans la voiture avec moi, qu'elle déclenche quelque chose en moi que personne n'a jamais réussi à faire et surtout parce qu'elle a accepté de vivre sous mon toit.

On arrive assez rapidement, je lui fais faire le tour de l'appartement, elle ne dit pas un mot, elle regarde toutes les pièces sans faire de commentaire, heureusement pour moi tout est propre et rangé. Il faut dire que j'ai très peu dormi cette nuit alors pour ne pas penser à tout ce merdier, j'ai fais le ménage et pour le coup je suis heureux de l'avoir fait. Nous montons à l'étage, je lui montre l'endroit où je dors, là encore elle ne dit rien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est intimidée sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment dans sa nature d'être ainsi. Je lui présente ensuite les deux autres chambres et lui dit qu'elle peut choisir.

 _\- Je vais prendre celle qui est juste à côté de la tienne._

 _\- D'accord. Je te laisse défaire tes valises. Je vais préparer le repas._

 _\- Tu cuisines ?_

 _\- Euh oui... J'aime cuisiner. J'ai appris avec Raïsa, la cuisinière qui vit au manoir._

 _\- Un homme qui cuisine, intéressant..._

Elle s'approche et passe ses bras derrière mon dos. Je pose les miennes sur le bas de ses hanches, elle se colle un peu plus contre moi, bon dieu j'ai envie d'elle, de tout mon être. Je m'imagine la soulever et la déposer sur le lit, lui ôter ses vêtements et lui faire l'amour comme un sauvage. Je bande comme un fou, mais je me retiens parce que je veux faire les choses convenablement. Je tente de me ressaisir, j'avale ma salive difficilement.

 _\- Et pourquoi c'est intéressant ?_

 _\- Et bien parce que je n'aime pas cuisiner... Je sais faire quelques trucs mais la cuisine ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi. Je cuisine parce qu'il faut manger, mais je ne mets les petits plats dans les grands._

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement avant de la relâcher à contre cœur mais il faut que nous mangions rapidement parce que cette après-midi j'ai un tas de chose à faire au bureau notamment allez à la réunion qui devait avoir lieu ce matin mais que j'ai fait déplacer à quatorze heures afin de pouvoir lui dire au revoir. J'ai un pincement de cœur en repensant à ça mais je chasse vite cette impression. Elle est là, c'est tout ce qui compte maintenant.

 _ **Felicity.**_

Son appartement est vraiment bien situé, à proximité des plus beaux parcs, des écoles, du théâtre, du cinéma... Il est vraiment bien placé et il a du lui coûter une sacrée fortune, je connais le prix du marché immobilier et mon dieu je n'ose même pas imaginer. Le sol est recouvert d'un parquet gris patiné sur tout le rez de chaussé, le canapé d'angle est posé sur un grand tapis beige et noir, la télévision est accrochée au mur, elle est ni trop petite ni trop grande, un meuble bas est posé sous la télévision et s'étend sur le pan de mur, à vue d'œil je dirai qu'il mesure près de deux mètres. Je me demande ce qu'il peut y avoir la dedans. La table basse est en verre avec les pieds en bois clair, dessus est posé un cadre avec une photo d'Oliver et une jeune fille qui je suppose doit être sa sœur. La salle à manger est de taille raisonnable, sur la table nous pouvons manger à huit mais je suis certaine qu'il y a possibilité de mettre plus de monde. La cuisine est spacieuse et moderne, les meubles sont un mélange de bois clair et de blanc, c'est simple et j'aime beaucoup. La salle du bain du rez de chaussé comporte une baignoire qui j'en suis sure fait jacuzzi, j'ai vu des petites buse sur le contour.

Oliver m'emmène à l'étage, je ne sais pas ce qui m'y attend mais je suis déjà bluffée par le bas alors j'ose même pas imaginer le haut. Il me montre d'abord sa chambre qui est immense. Lorsqu'il ouvre la porte nous sommes accueillis par un petit coin salon avec une grande bibliothèque, plus loin se trouve son lit et dans un renfoncement un énorme dressing. Je trouvais mon appartement sublime mais celui ci est bien plus beau que le mien. Nous ressortons et il me montre les deux autres chambres qui sont plus petites que la sienne, mais tout aussi bien agencées et aménagées excepté le petit salon. La salle de bain de l'étage comporte une douche et une baignoire classique.

Nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir et il me demande quelle chambre je veux prendre. J'aurai aimé avoir l'audace de lui dire que je veux dormir avec lui mais il ne me l'a pas proposé, peut être qu'il préfère que nous allions lentement lui et moi... Si tel est le cas j'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire patienter trop longtemps parce que je ne suis pas certaine de tenir longtemps. Tout mon être le réclame, tout mon corps veut être dans ses bras, le toucher, ça devient une torture. Lorsqu'il pose ses lèvres contres les miennes, mon cœur s'accélère de même lorsqu'il me touche, et je suis certaine que lui aussi ressent la même chose. Mais une fois de plus plutôt que de lui répondre que je veux dormir avec lui, je lui dis que je prends la chambre qui se trouve juste à côté de la sienne. L'autre est un peu trop éloignée à mon goût.

Je défais mes affaires et range le tout dans le dressing... Il est énorme et ça me fait drôle de le voir si vide... Je n'ai emmené qu'une partie de mes affaires, juste de quoi tenir un mois ou deux maximum, je pensais rentrer chez moi rapidement mais j'ai fait un choix qui je l'espère ne sera pas regrettable. Je secoue ma tête, non il ne le sera pas, je ne dois pas penser à ça, j'ai enfin fait un choix après trois ans de galère, trois ans à être malheureuse, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de vivre. Zélie avait raison, j'étais malheureuse et il n'y a que lorsque je suis près d'Oliver que je me sens mieux. Lorsque j'ai vu à quel point il était triste, à quel point il était prêt à laisser son bonheur de côté pour que moi je sois heureuse, alors qu'au fond de moi, je savais que je ne l'aurai pas été, je me suis décidée. J'ai fais demi tour et lorsque j'ai aperçu son manteau en cuir partir vers les portes, j'ai pris ma valise et j'ai couru pour le rejoindre.

Je ferme doucement les yeux et inspire un bon coup avant de rejoindre Oliver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a préparé mais ça sent divinement bon. Nous passons à table, il a fait une poêlée de légumes avec du poisson et j'avoue que je me régale, il a dosé les épices à leur juste valeur et la cuisson du poisson est parfaite.

L'après midi est passée rapidement, je suis allée travailler avec Curtis et Cisco et ils ont été un peu étonné de me voir dans la salle. Je leur ai dit que dorénavant je serai fidèle à mon poste quotidiennement. Nous avons passé l'après midi sur un tout nouveau projet, pour le moment nous n'en sommes qu'aux esquisses mais ça semble très prometteur.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

Je me tourne vers Oliver qui vient d'entrer et lui souris, je me sens tellement différente, dès qu'il s'approche, je me sens revivre.

 _\- Je termine juste une chose et je le serai._

Curtis et Cisco me regarde sous un nouvel angle, ils semblent à la fois content et choqué de voir les lèvres d'Oliver se poser sur les miennes. Moi ça ne me gène pas de m'afficher avec lui, bien au contraire. J'entrelace mes doigts aux siens et me lève, nous marchons tout deux vers la sortie, j'ai le sourire aux lèvres, je suis heureuse, vraiment.

Nous passons la soirée à discuter et à se câliner puis nous nous quittons tout deux sur le pas de la porte de ma chambre après un dernier baiser. Je me glisse sous les couettes, pose la tête sur l'oreiller et attends que le sommeil me gagne. Sauf qu'il n'en fait rien, il ne vient pas à la place j'imagine Oliver étendu sur son lit, dormant paisiblement... Je me vois aller dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, le rejoindre dans le lit et lover mon corps contre le sien. Grhhh il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui de cette façon... Mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est juste pas possible, mon cerveau ne veut pas, j'essaie de penser à autre chose notamment à la conversation que j'ai eu avec Zélie ce soir mais encore une fois ça me ramène à Oliver parce que Zélie m'a dit à tel point elle était heureuse que je fasse enfin le bon choix, qu'elle me voit bien avec lui... Je repousse les couvertures avec mes pieds et me lève, inutile que je reste au lit, je sais que je ne trouverai pas le sommeil, c'est impossible. Je sors de ma chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible puis descends. Lorsque j'arrive en bas le son de la télévision me parviens doucement, j'avance et je trouve Oliver installé dans le canapé, une jambe repliée sous lui sa tête reposant sur son poing. Il se tourne vers moi, je ne sais pas comment il a su que j'étais présente car je n'ai fait aucun bruit.

 _\- Hey ! Tu ne dors pas ?_

 _\- Non... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir et toi ?_

 _\- Pareil..._

Il m'attrape la main, me tire vers lui et me fait tomber sur ses jambes. Il m'enlace tendrement et pose sa tête contre ma poitrine.

 _\- C'est compliqué de trouver le sommeil alors qu'il y a une femme magnifique à qui j'ai envie de faire l'amour depuis des semaines dormant dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne._

J'écarquille les yeux. Il veut la même chose que moi ? Je me penche vers lui sans attendre et l'embrasse avidement avant de passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt, je caresse son torse, il me semble encore plus musclé que la fois où je l'ai vu torse nu et mon dieu je ne peux pas décrire ce que je ressens si ce n'est que j'ai encore plus envie de lui.

 _ **Oliver**_

Lorsque sa langue taquine la mienne, mes sentiments pour elle explosent et je n'ai qu'une envie la porter et l'emmener dans ma chambre, goûter la moindre parcelle de sa peau et lui faire l'amour de toutes les façons possible. Lorsque nos bouches se séparent je laisse glisser mes lèvres sur son menton, je remonte sur sa joue puis à sa tempe, je passe ensuite un bras sous ses cuisses et me lève en la tenant fermement, elle rit doucement et mon dieu que j'adore entendre ce rire, il m'avait manqué, elle m'avait manqué.

Je monte les escaliers aussi rapidement que me permettent mes jambes, Félicity a sa tête posée dans mon cou, je sens son souffle chaud sur celui ci et ça me procure de délicieux frissons. Je pousse la porte de ma chambre, la dépose doucement sur le lit, ses bras qui entourent mon cou ne me lâchent pas, elle tire sur mes bras et m'entraîne dans le lit. Elle se retrouve sous moi, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et son regard brûlant de désir pour moi m'excite encore plus, je ne pensais pas que cela puisse être possible et pourtant ça l'est.

Je me redresse, passe mes mains sur le bas de son tee shirt et le relève jusqu'à son cou afin de le lui enlever, elle me laisse faire en souriant avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement, je réponds à son baiser avant de descendre le long de son cou, de son épaule jusqu'à sa poitrine. Je saisi son sein, le caresse doucement et le lèche avidement, je fais pareil avec le second, puis avec ma langue je descends le long de son ventre. Je m'arrête à la ceinture de son short que je fais descendre doucement le long de ses jambes, je redresse la tête et je vois que la sienne est rejetée en arrière et qu'elle se mord la lèvre, elle est aussi excitée que je le suis.

Je fais descendre mes lèvres sur son intimité et je m'y attarde un moment, les doigts de Felicity sont dans mes cheveux, elle les tire doucement et ça me donne encore plus envie de me fondre en elle, je continue ma douce torture, embrassant, caressant, léchant son intimité avec autant d'amour que je peux. Quand je vois qu'elle est au comble de l'excitation, je mets fin à son supplice, je reviens vers elle et la pénètre tendrement tout en l'embrassant. C'est vraiment bon d'être en elle, de pouvoir enfin la posséder, d'être au plus profond de celle que j'aime. Je fais d'abord de lent va et vient, Felicity ondule le bassin et gémis doucement contre mon oreille. Je l'embrasse dans le cou, sur ses lèvres, derrière ses oreilles tout en allant de plus en plus vite, je vois Felicity qui s'agrippe aux draps et je l'entends gémir de plus en plus fort.

Lorsque je sens que je vais jouir, je passe une main sur son intimité que je caresse doucement, elle ne met pas longtemps à venir et nous jouissons ensemble en criant le nom de l'autre. Je continue de l'embrasser et de la caresser durant de longues minutes le temps de l'aider à se calmer.

C'était vraiment un moment magnifique et inoubliable. Je me redresse, lui prends la main, la fais se lever et l'emmène sous la douche avec moi. J'allume l'eau chaude et nous nous prélassons un moment avant que je ne sente de nouveau ce désir incroyable monter en moi... En même temps, je tiens la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, elle est totalement nue et je ne pense qu'à l'amour que nous venons de partager, je la fait se retourner et je vois un magnifique sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je ne peux... Absolument pas mon contrôler quand tu es si près de moi..._

Elle me sourit encore et je fond sur ses lèvres, nos langues bataillent sans attendre, je la soulève et je vois qu'elle s'agrippe aux parois de la douche. Mes mains reposent sur ses hanches alors qu'elle passe ses jambes autour de moi. Nous continuons de nous embrasser ne reprenant notre souffle que pour mieux s'embrasser encore et encore. Je la pénètre d'un coup et elle me mord la lèvre doucement. Elle finit par basculer sa tête en arrière en gémissant mon nom encore et encore, ses mains serrent les parois de la douche alors que je fais des va et viens en elle de plus en plus rapide et de plus en plus fort, notre première fois était tendre, cette fois c'est sauvage et passionnée. Elle cri mon nom à plusieurs reprises et je la sens se tendre dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle vient de jouir, je continue de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je me fige en elle. Elle se lâche et vient passer ses bras autour de mon cou tout en déposant de légers baisers dessus.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Je t'aime..._

Je veux l'éloigner un peu de moi mais elle semble refuser de me lâcher, je finis par la lâcher et elle se retrouve sur le sol de la douche, le regard baissé. Je prends son visage entre mes mains, elle lève les yeux, pleins de larmes, je souris et l'embrasse délicatement.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi..._

Elle sourit et lève la tête pour me demander un baiser que je lui donne sans attendre, je la serre contre moi et nous restons encore un moment sous la douche, à simplement nous embrasser, nous caresser, heureux de nous être enfin trouvés.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Felicity**_

Je me réveille doucement, m'étire, bon dieu mes muscles sont légèrement douloureux. Je souris en me remémorant la nuit que je viens de passer, c'était comme dans mes rêves, sensuel, passionné puis sauvage. Waouh, Oliver est vraiment un super amant, il m'a montré à quel point il m'aimait. Il m'aime ! J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire parce que ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous nous connaissons, juste quelques semaines et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu. Je passe ma main sur la droite, le lit est vide et les draps sont froids. Je me lève rapidement, passe sous la douche et m'habille avant de descendre. Lorsque je suis sur la première marche de l'escalier, j'hésite à descendre parce que j'entends une voix féminine dans le salon, je ne suis pas du genre jalouse mais là je crois bien que je le suis. Je suis sure le point de faire demi tour lorsque je vois Oliver apparaître en bas des marches un immense sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Bonjour mon ange ! Viens je vais te présenter quelqu'un._

Je descends rapidement, Oliver me réceptionne et me serre tendrement dans ses bras, pose un baiser dans mes cheveux et sur mes lèvres puis, il prend ma main et m'entraîne au salon.

 _\- Théa, je te présente Felicity, Felicity voici ma petite sœur Théa._

Je serre la main que Théa me tend et lui envoie un sourire qu'elle me rend immédiatement puis elle me serre dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis contente de faire enfin ta connaissance... Mon frère était..._

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Oliver lui lance un regard très dissuasif.

 _\- Mon frère m'a parlé de toi..._

 _\- (Oliver) Tais-toi s'il te plaît._

Sa sœur se tourne vers lui, tape dans son bras et souris, elle semble heureuse que son frère soit de nouveau bien dans sa vie. Nous nous installons dans la cuisine et prenons un petit déjeuner tout les trois, nous discutons beaucoup, surtout des parents d'Oliver, enfin de sa mère puisque son père est décédé il y a deux ans. Théa me parle de son projet, elle veut ouvrir une discothèque avec son petit ami, je trouve l'idée sympas mais apparemment sa mère n'est pas de son avis quant-à Oliver il la soutient un maximum.

J'adore les écouter discuter, partager ce qu'ils partagent, j'aurai aimé avoir un frère ou une sœur pour vivre ce qu'ils vivent depuis des années. J'avoue que je les envie parce que lorsqu'ils ont perdu leur père même si c'était dur, ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre et ils ont su remonter la pente, tandis que moi j'ai toujours été seule. Oliver se tourne vers moi et me souris, je lui rends son sourire sans attendre. C'est fini, je ne suis plus seule maintenant.

Déjà quinze jours que j'ai décidé de rester et je ne regrette absolument pas, Oliver est génial, de même que sa sœur et sa mère que j'ai rencontré la semaine dernière autour d'un dîner. Au départ j'avoue que je n'étais pas rassurée de la rencontrer, parce que j'avais vu quelques photos d'elle sur internet et qu'elle ne m'avait pas paru très sympas au première abord mais finalement elle est très gentille et comme toute maman, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle peut pour voir ses enfants heureux. Bon excepté le fait qu'elle ne cautionne pas le projet de Théa, elle préférait qu'elle aille travailler avec son frère. Mais Oliver a été clair il ne veut pas de Théa dans ses jambes à longueur de journée. Il dit qu'elle n'écouterai rien de ce qu'il pourrait lui dire parce qu'elle n'en fait toujours qu'à sa tête, donc il a démontré à sa mère que son projet était une bonne idée, et apparemment elle semble maintenant aller dans son sens. Si vous aviez vu Théa dans l'état qu'elle était quand sa mère a presque validé le projet devant elle, elle sautillait comme une enfant qui venait de recevoir le plus beau cadeaux de Noël, elle a d'ailleurs fait le tour de la table et est venue embrasser son frère et l'a remercié d'avoir pris sa défense.

Le projet que nous avons commencé il y a deux semaines commence à prendre forme et j'aime beaucoup ce que nous avons fait. Dans moins d'une demi heure, nous devons le présenter devant le conseil d'administration et je suis un peu angoissée parce que c'est la première fois que je fais cela. Curtis et Cisco m'ont assuré que tout se passerait bien, qu'ils m'aideraient pour la présentation et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de stresser parce que de une je suis la petite amie du patron, et de deux notre projet est, selon leur terme, grandiose.

Nous arrivons tout trois dans la salle de réunion, tout le conseil est présent et installé autour de la table, Oliver lui est assis au bout, il me fait un petit sourire et un clin d'œil lorsqu'il me voit entrer à la suite de Curtis et Cisco. Durant une heure j'explique ce que nous avons crée, ce à quoi il va servir, pour qui et tous semblent très intéressés par notre produit. En même temps ce projet, s'il est approuvé par le conseil, pourrait d'ici quelques mois équiper tout les fauteuils roulant électrique. La batterie que nous voulons développer offrirai plus d'un mois d'autonomie sans avoir à la recharger ce qui est une belle avancée technologique. Nous aimerions la pousser un peu plus mais déjà si nous parvenons à un mois complet ce serait vraiment génial. Après avoir fait ma présentation je prends place autour de la table, Curtis et Cisco semblent admiratif, d'ailleurs ils n'ont pas eut à intervenir.

Après deux heures de discussion nous sortons de la salle heureux, le projet à été validé, nous aurons donc les fonds nécessaires pour avancer la recherche plus rapidement.

 _\- Je vous laisse les gars, je déjeune avec Oliver ce midi._

Ils s'éloignent vers l'ascenseur tandis que je me dirige vers le bureau d'Oliver. Je suis arrêté dans le couloir par une jeune femme.

 _\- Alors c'est vous ?_

De quoi c'est moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Elle me regarde avec dégoût. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je lui a fait à celle là ? Je ne la connais pas. Je lève la tête et la regarde mieux. Oh si je la connaît enfin je la reconnais, je l'ai vu sur internet cette femme.

 _\- Je me demande ce qu'il fait avec toi... Tu n'es même pas son genre de femme !_

Je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer que Oliver se tient à côté de moi, il pose sa main sur le bas de mon dos et fixe Laurel.

 _\- Laurel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _\- Je passais te dire bonjour... Ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu tout les deux_.

Il ne lui répond pas, se contente de hausser un sourcil et les épaules puis il me prend la main et me tire vers son bureau en ignorant Laurel totalement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referme la porte et se tourne vers moi, il semble inquiet et même un peu effrayé. Il s'approche de moi et reprend ma main.

 _\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ?_

 _\- Euh... Juste que je n'étais pas ton genre de femme..._

 _\- Comme si elle savait quel était mon genre... Je la déteste, pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, mais aussi et surtout pour ce qu'elle est en train de faire... Te déstabiliser, te faire douter de moi... C'est inadmissible... Je suis désolé mon ange. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne t'approche plus._

Je souris, j'aime quand il essaye de me protéger. Mais je ne suis pas inquiète, pas du tout. Je serre doucement sa main.

 _\- Laisse tomber Oliver, je me fiche d'elle... Elle est juste en colère parce que tu as réussi à refaire surface après votre histoire alors qu'elle, elle est seule..._

 _\- Elle est mariée à son patron, elle n'est pas vraiment seule..._

 _\- Elle l'est... Il est passé à autre chose... J'ai lu un article dans le journal l'autre jour sur lui... Apparemment il l'aurait trompé avec une stagiaire..._

Oliver me regarde avec un petit sourire sur le visage, il semble content d'entendre ce que je viens de lui dire.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis vraiment fière d'elle, elle a présenté le projet avec beaucoup de professionnalisme, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait fait cela tout sa vie, ses gestes sont surs, ses mots sont choisis convenablement, et surtout on voit qu'elle maîtrise parfaitement son sujet.

Lorsqu'elle a finit elle s'assoit entre Curtis et Cisco et tout deux la félicitent, elle leur sourit et me lance un petit coup d'œil rapide, je lui fais un petit clin d'œil discret moi aussi puis nous passons les deux heures suivantes à débattre de ce projet. Lorsque le conseil approuve je me sens soulagé, pas que je doutais que ce projet ne soit pas prometteur au contraire, lorsque l'équipe m'a parlé de ça je leur ai dit de suite de faire une esquisse et de bien le préparer pour le présenter au conseil, si j'étais le seul à prendre les décisions j'aurai signé sur le champs mais voilà il fallait d'abord que tout les membres votent à l'unanimité. Je vois Félicity se diriger vers les portes, je fais un pas pour la rattraper mais un des membre du conseil me demande si je peux lui accorder deux minutes.

J'aurai envie de refuser mais je ne le fais pas parce que si ça se trouve c'est important. Je l'écoute parler, en fait il est là uniquement pour me faire des éloges sur Felicity, il me remercie d'avoir déniché ce petit bout de femme en Europe, il me dit combien il a aimé sa présentation et surtout sa confiance en elle. Je souris pour être poli mais je sens une pointe de jalousie monter en moi. Il est est bien gentil mais cette femme est la mienne et je ne laisserais personne l'approcher, je vois l'étincelle qui s'anime au fond de ses yeux lorsqu'il me parle d'elle. Je ne sais pas si il a percuté que nous étions ensemble elle et moi mais à voir comment il semble intéressé je ne pense pas que se soit le cas.

Je prends congé après lui avoir dit que j'avais rendez vous pour déjeuner. Je hâte le pas dans le couloir, pressé de la rejoindre, je suis surpris lorsque je la vois de dos arrêtée au milieu du couloir, apparemment il y a une autre personne face à elle, lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de Laurel j'avance plus rapidement, je pose une main dans le bas de son dos comme pour la protéger et demande à Laurel ce qu'elle fait ici.

Bonjour ? Elle est venue juste pour ça ? Elle se fout vraiment de moi oui ! Je n'ai absolument pas envie de la voir, mon sang bouillonne, comment ose-t-elle venir ici après ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre ? Je prends la main de Felicity et l'entraîne dans mon bureau sans un regard pour elle.

Je lui demande ce qu'elle lui a dit, je serre mes poings lorsque j'entends la phrase. Non mais elle est qui pour juger que Felicity n'est pas mon type de femme ? Puis pourquoi elle revient maintenant ? Après ce qu'elle m'a fait elle devrait avoir honte de poser ne serait-ce qu'un seul pied dans l'entreprise. Je suis sur qu'elle veut que Felicity doute de moi, qu'elle s'éloigne... Si je m'écoutais je ferai en sorte qu'elle n'approche plus Felicity mais je sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable, je vais quand même pas lui coller un garde du corps sur le dos. Elle déteste ça, elle me l'a dit. Elle est d'accord pour que Dig soit à nos côtés quand ça semble nécessaire mais c'est tout, elle ne veut pas d'autre personne que lui.

Felicity semble s'être renseignée sur Laurel, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle l'a fait mais en tout cas ce qu'elle me relate me fait jubiler. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de rire du malheur des autres mais finalement elle a le revers de la médaille. A son tour elle voit le mal qu'elle m'a fait en le subissant.

Je m'approche de Felicity, la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse avec fougue, elle me rend mon baiser et même plus que ça, elle tire sur ma chemise et la fait passer au dessus de mon jeans, puis elle passe ses mains dessous et les laisse glisser le long de mon torse. Je la soulève et l'assois sur mon bureau sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle commence à déboutonner ma chemise, j'ai tellement envie d'elle, c'est fou l'effet qu'elle me fait. J'attrape le bas de son tee shirt et commence à le relever lorsque j'entends quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Merde ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, qui peut nous déranger maintenant alors que nous étions si bien tout les deux ? Je pousse un grognement, Felicity descend du bureau et m'aide à reboutonner ma chemise, ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte rosée. La personne qui se trouve derrière la porte va de suite s'apercevoir de ce que nous faisions ou plutôt ce que nous étions sur le point de faire. J'ouvre et me retrouve face à ma sœur qui semble toute excitée.

 _\- Ollie, j'ai trouvé l'endroit idéale pour ma boite. Je veux que tu viennes voir..._

Elle regarde au dessus de mon épaule et aperçois Felicity.

 _\- J'interromps quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non Théa... Nous allions déjeuner..._

 _\- Oh... Donc j'en déduis que tu n'es pas disponible pour venir avec moi ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment non... Mais dis-moi où ça se situe, j'irai voir des que j'aurai un moment._

Elle fait une petite moue, celle à laquelle je ne peux résister. Je jette un œil à Felicity qui me sourit.

 _\- Allons-y... Nous mangerons après._

Elle m'attrape la main et nous nous dirigeons tout les trois vers l'ascenseur. Décidément ma sœur obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut


	14. Chapter 14

_**Oliver**_

Déjà deux mois que Felicity vit avec moi et j'avoue n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant, quand je la vois, je n'ai qu'une envie la porter jusqu'à notre chambre et lui faire l'amour durant des heures, ce que je fais pratiquement tout les jours. J'aime lui montrer à quel point je l'aime, lui montrer tout les jours que dieu fait qu'elle n'a pas à regretter sa décision, celle d'être restée pour moi, pour nous.

Nous sommes assis dans le salon regardant un film, enfin je pense que je le regarde seul. Felicity s'est assoupie contre moi, je me lève doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, elle dort très mal en ce moment, je sais ce qui la tracasse et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider mise à part être présent. Je la soulève dans mes bras, monte à l'étage et la dépose dans notre lit. Elle se réveille en sursaut.

 _\- Oh non ! Ne me dis que je me suis endormie ? Je suis désolée Oliver... Je voulais vraiment que nous regardions ce film ensemble, ça fait des jours que nous attendons d'avoir une longue soirée pour le faire... Je ne suis vraiment pas la petite amie idéale._

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es la meilleure à mes yeux... Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin._

Je l'embrasse doucement, elle ferme les yeux et répond à mon baiser, je me retire rapidement, je sais qu'elle est épuisée.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Tu es tellement bon et surtout patient avec moi... Merci d'être là... De m'aider..._

 _\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ce que je fais est normal, quand on aime quelqu'un et crois-moi je t'aime comme un fou... On veut que la personne qu'on aime soit heureuse et c'est ce que j'essaie de faire._

Elle me serre dans ses bras puis repose sa tête sur l'oreiller.

 _\- Je vais me doucher..._

 _\- Je t'attends._

Je me douche rapidement, me sèche, enfile un boxer, me brosse les dents puis je pars la rejoindre. Je souris en arrivant dans la chambre, Felicity est de nouveau endormie. Je fais le tour puis m'allonge calmement. Je ne veux pas la réveiller une seconde fois, je m'approche d'elle, passe une main autour de sa taille et niche ma tête dans ses cheveux.

Le sommeil me parvient rapidement, j'ai eu une semaine de folie au travail et j'ai aussi beaucoup aidé Théa pour son projet. Je me réveille au milieu de la nuit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a réveillé ou plutôt si, j'avais froid, ce qui est rare surtout depuis que je partage le lit avec Felicity. Je me décale sur la droite enfin de me mettre contre elle et profiter de sa chaleur corporelle mais je ne rencontre que le drap qui est froid. Je m'assois dans le lit rapidement, me demandant où elle pourrait être. Une douce lumière illumine le bord de la chambre, je me lève et vais de ce côté.

Felicity est assise sur le fauteuil, un plaid posé sur son corps et un livre dans les mains. Je m'approche doucement par derrière, enroule mes bras autour de son cou, dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle relève la tête, souriante, tourne la tête et nos lèvres se rencontrent. Elle pose les siennes sur les miennes délicatement, je prends le livre de ses mains fait le tour du fauteuil et le pose à l'envers sur la table. Je lui attrape ensuite la main, la tire légèrement vers moi pour qu'elle se lève. Je l'attire dans mes bras.

 _\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé. Tu dormais profondément, je ne pensais pas que la lumière t'aurait sortie de ton sommeil._

 _\- Ce n'est pas la lumière... C'est le fait que tu ne sois pas avec moi qui m'a tiré de mon sommeil. J'avais froid, et maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi... Tu veux bien te recoucher avec moi ?_

 _\- Et te servir de chauffage... Hummm je pense que ça peut se faire._

Je me baisse et la soulève en lui tenant les cuisses, elle tape doucement sur mon dos.

 _\- Oliver repose-moi, je peux marcher jusqu'au lit seule..._

 _\- Je sais c'est juste que je ne veux pas te laisser l'opportunité de changer d'avis en cours de trajet, tu avais tellement l'air absorbé par ta lecture, que du coup je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je t'amène au lit avant que le livre ne t'appelle de nouveau._

Elle éclate de rire au moment où je la dépose dans le lit, je m'allonge et la tiens serré contre moi.

 _\- Tu veux en parler ?_

 _\- Oh tu sais... c'est plus ou moins toujours la même chose... Ce cauchemar que je fais depuis trois ans et demi... Mais la il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent... Pour une fois, j'arrivais à les sauver mais au détriment de ma vie... Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et je n'ai plus su retrouver le sommeil, alors plutôt que de tourner dans le lit et ne voulant pas te réveiller j'ai préféré faire ce que je fais de mieux. Lire..._

 _\- Je suis désolé mon ange... J'aimerai vraiment pourvoir t'aider..._

 _\- Tu le fais déjà... Tu es présent... Et c'est important pour moi..._

 _ **Felicity**_

J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à sortir du lit, pas parce que j'ai mal dormi non juste parce que aujourd'hui ce le grand jour et j'appréhende beaucoup. Je suis assise dans la voiture avec Oliver, Dig nous sert de chauffeur. Au plus nous nous approchons de la propriété au plus j'ai le cœur qui se serre et une boule qui se forme dans ma gorge mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire. Dig se gare devant la maison, Oliver serre ma main dans la sienne et me demande si je suis prête. Bien sure que je ne le suis pas, mais il faut que j'en finisse avec tout ça, il faut que j'arrête de vivre avec ces douleurs.

Je sors de la voiture et avance dans l'allée, heureusement pour moi la rue est déserte, les voisins semblent être partis et je suis contente de voir que c'est le cas, je ne voulais pas les voir, enfin surtout leur pitié et les entendre dire combien ils étaient désolés et combien je leur avait manqué. Non ce n'est pas pour moi. Oliver me tient contre lui, Dig quant-à lui est derrière nous. Je sors la clé de mon sac, l'insère dans la serrure, la fais tourner, pose ma main sur la poignée et pousse la porte vers l'intérieur. Je baisse la tête je ne peux pas le faire c'est trop dur. Oliver pose un baiser dans mes cheveux et m'encourage.

 _\- Mon ange je sais que c'est difficile mais tu n'es pas seule. Je reste avec toi, jusqu'au bout..._

Je le remercie d'être là pour moi, je ne pourrais pas le faire toute seule... Je fais un pas, puis un second et sans m'en rende compte me retrouve dans le salon. Rien a changé, les meubles sont toujours à leur place, de même que les cadres avec nos photos de famille. La maison est propre et sent bon, je suis contente de voir que malgré mes trois ans d'absence la femme de ménage a fait ce qu'il fallait pour que la maison reste propre.

Je m'avance vers le cadre posé sur un guéridon près du salon, c'est une photo de moi et mes parents, dessus je dois avoir une dizaine d'année mais c'était la préféré de mon père. Nous étions à Hawaï, le soleil commençait à se coucher et mon père voulait immortaliser ce magnifique couché avec nous. C'est un passant qui à pris la photo et dès que mon père l'a vue, il a dit qu'elle était parfaite et qu'elle ferait toujours partie de ses préférés.

Je la pose contre mon cœur avant de la reposer, je vais ensuite dans la cuisine, ici aussi tout est propre et rien n'a bougé. Je repars dans le couloir et regarde l'escalier, je monte la première marche, puis la suivante et toutes les autres. Lorsque j'arrive en haut j'ai trois solutions et je choisi la moins difficile pour commencer, je vais dans ma chambre, je pousse la porte et souris. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que ma chambre, mon univers m'avait manqué à ce point. Je m'assois sur mon lit, prend mon petit panda et le serre dans mes bras sous le regard d'Oliver. Je pense qu'il attend patiemment le moment où je vais craquer car il sait que ça va arriver. Il est appuyé contre le chambranle de ma porte et semble inspecter ma chambre.

 _\- Dis donc, ça fait beaucoup d'ordinateur pour une jeune fille tu ne trouves pas ?_

Je me lève et souris... Oliver a vraiment le don de me faire sourire, même quand je ne suis pas bien.

 _\- Il me fallait au moins ça pour occuper mes journées... Tu sais j'aimais beaucoup les démonter, inspecter les pièces puis remonter le tout, j'y passais des heures.. Tu vois celui là et bien c'est un des tout premiers que j'ai confectionné moi même. J'ai commandé toutes les pièces et j'ai passé des semaines dessus... A l'époque c'était l' un des plus performant du marché..._

Il sourit, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout, il doit s'imaginer me voir en train de bidouiller des ordinateurs. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers celle de mes parents. J'inspire un grand coup et ouvre la porte. Je m'avance balaie la pièce d'un regard puis ouvre la penderie, leurs habits sont encore là, je regarde la robe que ma mère aimait porter, cette robe bleue qui mettait si bien son corps en valeur et qui faisait fondre mon père, je la touche et je sens les larmes monter. J'étouffe un sanglot et déjà je sens Oliver qui m'attire vers lui et qui me serre dans ses bras. Je laisse ma peine sortir, toutes ces années où je l'ai fui, je la laisse enfin s'échapper.

Une fois ma crise de larme passée, je fais ce qui aurait du être fait depuis des années, je prends les cartons que Dig m'a apporté puis je vide les armoires avec l'aide d'Oliver et de Dig. A la fin de la journée nous avons fait tout ce qu'il fallait, je repars avec seulement deux cartons remplis d'albums photos et de souvenir dont je ne veux pas me séparer. Dig les prend et les met dans la voiture, je regarde une dernière fois l'intérieur de la maison dans laquelle j'ai été plus qu'heureuse puis je pars laissant à Oliver le soin de fermer la porte. Je sais que je ne la reverrai plus, j'ai pris la décision de la vendre, elle fait désormais partie de mon passé et même si j'ai été heureuse ici, tout cela ne fait malheureusement plus partie de ma vie et le fait de la garder ne m'aidera jamais à tourner la page.

Durant le retour je ne dis pas un mot, cette journée a été éprouvante, mais je suis contente d'avoir réussi à y faire face, de pouvoir enfin accepter cette réalité. Je pense que maintenant je vais pouvoir avancer dans la vie, laisser le passé derrière moi et enfin vivre la vie que j'ai toujours voulu avoir ici en Amérique et pas à l'autre bout du pays.

 _ **Un énorme merci à vous lecteur pour vos nombreuses review qui me font réellement plaisir. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette petite fiction vous plaise autant.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Felicity**_

L'avion commence sa descente, nous approchons de plus en plus de la capitale française et je n'ai qu'une hâte sortir de l'avion, prendre un taxi et retrouver Zélie. L'avion se pose enfin, roule encore un moment puis s'arrête, je détache ma ceinture prends mon bagage à main puis me dirige vers la sortie. Il y a tout un tas de taxi stationnés sur les places appropriées je me dirige vers celui le plus proche et m'installe à l'arrière tout en donnant mon adresse au chauffeur. Le trajet me semble bien plus long que d'habitude, j'en profite donc pour envoyer un message à Oliver pour le rassurer. Il n'a pas pu faire le déplacement le même jour que moi, il me rejoindra dans deux jours ce qui me laisse le temps de profiter de Zélie mais aussi de retourner au travail, vider totalement mon bureau et dire à Brandhi que je ne reviendrais pas.

Je suppose qu'il le sait déjà mais je voulais faire les choses convenablement.

Après plus d'une heure passée dans les embouteillages nous arrivons enfin dans ma rue. Le taxi s'arrête en double file, je paie ce que je lui dois, prends mes affaires, claque la portière et m'avance d'un pas rapide vers l'immeuble. Je monte rapidement les escaliers, insère la clef dans ma serrure et entre dans mon appartement. Je pose mes affaires au sol, retire mes chaussures et avance dans le salon, mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué cet endroit. J'aime beaucoup l'appartement d'Oliver mais j'aime aussi le mien et je pense que je ne suis pas prête de m'en séparer. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire, il va vraiment falloir que je me penche sur la question mais en le voyant, je me dis que je ne peux pas le vendre. Je le mettrai peut être en location. Oui, ça me parait être une bonne idée.

Avant que Zélie n'arrive je monte à l'étage pour me rafraîchir sous la douche, le vol a été long et j'en ai vraiment besoin. Je viens juste de terminer le séchage de mes cheveux lorsque j'entends la sonnette tinter. Je descends l'escalier et file ouvrir la porte. Devant moi se trouve une Zélie radieuse, elle n'a jamais été aussi belle, ses cheveux sont de nouveau naturels, un blond vénitien, ses magnifique yeux vert sont mis en valeur avec une petit touche de maquillage. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi et je me rends compte qu'elle a également grandi.

 _\- Dis donc je rêve ou tu es plus grande que moi maintenant ?_

 _\- Felicity j'ai toujours été plus grande que toi... Je suis contente de te revoir... Ton beau mâle n'est pas là ?_

Je soupire tout en souriant, je n'aime pas que Zélie appelle Oliver ainsi mais je sais qu'elle ne changera pas sa façon de le nommer parce que je lui ai déjà fait la réflexion plusieurs fois au téléphone et elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

 _\- Oliver doit arriver vendredi. Il avait des choses à régler avec sa famille._

 _\- Rien de grave j'espère ?_

 _\- Oh non... C'est juste Théa qui avait besoin de lui, enfin de sa signature._

 _\- Ok, au fait ce soir tu dînes chez nous... Mon père veut te parler._

Quoi ? Son père veut me parler ? Je me demande ce qu'il a à me dire, je le connais très peu, nous avons discuté seulement une ou deux fois dans l'entrée de l'immeuble mais c'est tout. Jamais il ne m'a invité à manger.

 _\- Zélie, dis-moi juste que tu n'as pas fait de bêtises ?_

 _\- Ah ça non ! Tu verras ce soir. Au fait j'ai quelques soucis en maths et le bac approche à grand pas ! Tu veux bien m'aider ? Je sais que tu dois être fatiguée de ton voyage mais tu comprends c'est pour mon avenir..._

 _\- Je comprends, mais franchement Zélie tu as dix sept de moyenne, je comprends pas pourquoi tu paniques autant !_

 _\- Fais-moi juste réviser d'accord ?_

Je fais ce qu'elle me demande et durant deux heures je lui fait travailler les mathématiques, mais d'autres matières également. J'avoue qu'elle n'a pas de difficultés, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée sur ses connaissances.

 _\- Merci pour l'aide, tu es un amour ma Felicity._

Elle frotte sa main sur le haut de mon crâne en rigolant.

 _\- Tu m'as manqué tu sais... Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir botté les fesses au téléphone. Tu sembles si heureuse, et ça fait plaisir à voir. C'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi, je veux dire amoureuse, vraiment amoureuse. Ton mâle m'a l'air d'être une perle rare ma jolie._

 _\- Il l'est... Il est génial._

 _\- Je vois ça... Bon je vais aider mon père, soit chez nous pour vingt heures. Ça te laisse deux heures pour te reposer. A tout à l'heure._

Je la regarde partir avec ses livres sous le bras, je suis contente de voir qu'elle a su se relever, qu'elle soit redevenue elle même et qu'elle soit de nouveau heureuse. Cette gamine me fait vraiment penser à moi, elle a noyé son chagrin dans les études, elle a changé de look vestimentaire pour cacher sa douleur tout comme je l'ai fait à la mort de mes parents et voilà qu'aujourd'hui elle se relève avant mon départ et elle m'aide à passer le cap. Elle est vraiment fantastique.

Je m'allonge sur le canapé et tente d'appeler Oliver. Par chance il répond de suite, nous discutons rapidement, il me dit qu'il est désolé mais qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, il doit traiter un soucis au bureau et gérer les papiers de sa sœur.

 _\- Je n'aurai pas du partir ! J'aurai dû rester et t'épauler._

 _\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Ce voyage était prévu depuis un moment. Zélie aurait été déçue. Ne t'inquiète pas je gère et je te promets que je serai à Paris vendredi. Je t'aime mon ange._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, je t'embrasse sur la moindre parcelle de ta peau..._

 _\- Mon ange, je suis au travail..._

 _\- Je sais, c'était une façon de te motiver..._

 _\- Ok, je me dépêche et te rejoins rapidement. Bisous._

Il fait claquer un bisou dans le téléphone avant de mettre fin à notre conversation. Je fixe mon écran un sourire béat sur le visage, il n'y a pas à dire cet homme est vraiment une bénédiction et pour une fois depuis trois ans je me sens de nouveau bien et en confiance.

Vingt heures précise je me trouve chez Zélie, je me suis habillée le plus simplement possible. J'ai simplement passé un jeans, des escarpins et un petit haut noir. Je serre la main de son père et celui ci m'invite à m'asseoir dans le canapé. C'est la première fois que j'entre chez eux et leur appartement totalement différèrent du mien, déjà l'agencement des pièces n'est pas du tout pareil et le leur parait plus spacieux encore que le mien. Je m'assois et prends le verre de vin blanc que me tend le père de Zélie. Il s'assoit face à moi et Zélie se place à ses côtés. Elle semble légèrement nerveuse et j'avoue qu'en la voyant ainsi je commence à paniquer.

 _\- Merci d'avoir accepté l'invitation... Je vous ai fait venir pour plusieurs raisons mais la première est pour vous remercier. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ça me minait... Grâce à vous j'ai retrouvé ma petite fille, depuis quelques mois elle est redevenue elle même et tout cela c'est grâce à vous, à votre patience mais aussi probablement à votre vécu. Au départ je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle passait autant de temps chez vous mais quand je me suis aperçu que vous lui faisiez du bien je me suis dit que peut-être vous vous arriveriez à la faire revenir à elle et je vous tire mon chapeau vous y êtes arrivée._

 _\- Je n'ai pas fais grand chose vous savez. J'étais juste disponible. Pas que ne le soyez pas hein ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !_

 _\- En quelques sortes si et vous avez raison, je n'ai pas été présent pour ma fille... Je n'ai pas su l'aider... Vous devez savoir Felicity, vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?_

 _\- Oui oui..._

 _\- Donc vous devez savoir que depuis quelque temps Zélie me parle de vous rejoindre en Amérique... Elle n'a plus que ça à la bouche et j'ai accepté dernièrement après avoir eu une très longue conversation téléphonique avec votre petit ami... Oliver. Il m'a assuré que vous alliez prendre soin d'elle une fois qu'elle serait là bas. Voyez-vous Felicity ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas foi en Oliver mais je voulais être sure que vous soyez d'accord pour continuer à jouer le rôle que vous avez joué jusqu'ici sans vous en rendre vraiment comte. Zélie vous considère vraiment comme sa grande sœur._

Je regarde Zélie puis son père, je savais qu'elle me considérait de cette façon mais ce que je ne savais pas c'est le fait qu'elle veuille poursuivre ses études en Amérique.

 _\- Si elle vient près de chez nous il n'y a pas de raison que je ne continue pas à me soucier d'elle. Je serais toujours présente pour Zélie comme elle l'a été pour moi._

 _\- Merci Felicity, vous êtes vraiment une personne formidable, et surtout sur qui nous pouvons compter. Je regarderai pour qu'elle ait un logement proche de l'université qui ne se situe pas très loin de chez vous._

Je vois Zélie se fendre d'un grand sourire et taper doucement dans ses mains. Je pense qu'elle est sacrément contente que son père accepte aussi bien son départ. Elle se lève puis vient me serrer dans ses bras en me soufflant un merci.

 _ **Oliver**_

Depuis que j'ai mis fin à ma conversation avec Felicity j'ai du mal à me concentrer, bon sang je sens que la journée va être très longue. Elle a vraiment le don pour me mettre dans des situation ennuyantes, enfin surtout pour moi. Je sors le dossier que je dois vérifier et m'y plonge avant de partir pour le rendez vous que m'a fixé Théa. J'arrive devant la future boite nuit pile à l'heure, je n'ai pas le temps de sortir de ma voiture que déjà ma sœur est sur mon dos.

 _\- Je pensais que tu n'allais pas être à l'heure... Ollie c'est sérieux ce rendez-vous tu sais !_

 _\- Je sais et je suis à l'heure Théa. Allons-y._

Nous sommes attendus chez un avocat pour finaliser le projet. Je veux être sur que tout se passera bien en cas de problème avec la boite que ce soit pour les assurances en cas d'incendie ou de dégradation ou encore pour la vente d'alcool. Bref c'est vraiment un beau projet qu'a ma sœur mais il me prend aussi beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Nous nous installons dans le bureau, son ami Roy n'a pas pu être présent il avait des problèmes de famille à régler. De toute façon cette discothèque appartiendra à ma sœur à quatre vingt pour cent pour le moment, je garde les vingt autre pour cent pour moi.

Nous discutons durant plus de trois heures de tout les problèmes que pourront engendrer la gestion d'un établissement de ce genre. Malgré les avertissements de l'avocat concernant des sujets houleux ma sœur semble être totalement excitée et veut vraiment que son projet voit le jour. L'avocat a fini par accepter de signer tout les papiers parce que nous sommes une famille respectable mais aussi parce que j'ai accepté de détenir des parts dans sa future discothèque.

 _\- Merci Ollie, c'est génial, tu es juste un super grand frère... Tu m'emmènes dans ce qui sera bientôt le lieu le plus branché de Starling ?_

Je l'accompagne sur les lieux, l'ancienne fonderie de mon père, ce qui est bien c'est qu'elle n'a pas eu besoin d'acheter le bâtiment étant donné qu'il nous appartenait déjà. Par contre il y aura un sacré travail à faire pour que cet endroit soit accueillant. Pendant plus d'une heure je regarde ma sœur s'extasier sur tout ce qu'elle veut faire, elle me détaille toutes les idées qu'elle a en tête depuis un moment.

 _\- Ici ce sera le bar, la la piste de danse, dans le fond les sanitaires, au dessus une mezzanine avec des accès privés pour les personnes les plus influentes de la ville. Je vais organiser des événements et aussi faire venir des groupes et de nombreux DJ. Ça va être génialissime._

 _\- Oui j'en doute pas que ça va être super. On y va Théa, tu pourras repasser avec Roy plus tard, j'aimerai finir les choses que je devais faire à l'entreprise. J'ai avancé bien plus vite que je ne le pensais et si j'arrive à tout boucler dans la soirée, je pourrai rejoindre Félicity demain._

 _\- Ok, tu veux que je t'aide ? Après tout tu m'as aidé aujourd'hui !_

 _\- Ce ne serai pas de refus. Tu feras le classement et le tri sur mon bureau._

Je rentre chez moi en début de nuit éreinté mais pas mécontent de ma journée, j'ai assuré. Avant de passer sous la douche j'envoie un message à Felicity pour lui dire que je prends l'avion d'ici trois heures et que je serai donc à Paris en fin de journée ensuite je mets quelques vêtement dans une valise, puis file sous la douche et m'allonge une bonne heure avant de partir pour l'aéroport.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Felicity**_

Waouh le réveil est vraiment difficile, je me suis couchée à quatre heure du matin, la soirée chez Zélie a durée bien plus longtemps que je ne me l'étais imaginée mais j'ai passé un bon moment. Charles le père de Zélie est très sympas, nous avons discuté durant des heures, de l'enfance de Zélie, de sa maman, de leur vie avant le drame. Étrangement j'ai réussi a parler de mon passé, bien que parfois les larmes me montaient mais je suis parvenue à les contenir. Nous avons aussi beaucoup rit, Charles est un sacré blagueur et pitre.

Je me lève du lit et file me regarder dans le miroir, mon dieu j'ai une tête à faire peur, je n'ai dormi que trois heures, j'ai les yeux bouffis et des cernes en dessous. Je sors ma trousse de maquillage et essaie de camoufler les dégâts après vingt minutes je ne suis toujours pas convaincu du résultat et je ne cesse de bailler. Je retourne dans ma chambre passe des vêtements respectable pour aller à l'entreprise, j'ai rendez-vous avec Brandhi. Je descends à la cuisine et mange un truc vite fait tout en avalant un café. J'espère que ça va me tenir éveillé au moins pour ce matin. Je prends mon sac à main vérifie si j'ai toutes mes affaires, mince mon portable, je remonte et me dirige dans ma chambre en courant, regarde sur la table de nuit mais ne le vois pas. Bon sang qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu en faire ? Je regarde sous le lit rien, je vais voir dans la salle de bain il n'y est pas non plus. Mince il est forcément dans ma chambre. La sonnette retentit, ça doit probablement être Zélie je lui ai promis que je la déposerai au lycée avant d'aller à l'entreprise, j'espère qu'elle a meilleur mine que moi parce qu'elle aussi s'est couchée très tard, j'avoue que nous n'avons pas été raisonnable hier soir. Je file lui ouvrir et quand je vois qu'elle semble en bien meilleur état que moi je trouve de suite ça injuste.

 _\- Dis-moi, c'est quoi ton secret ? On ne dirait pas que tu as dormi trois heures toi !_

 _\- J'en ai dormi quatre... Mon secret ? Et bien probablement que je dors plus que toi la nuit ma Felicity. Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Non ! Je n'ai pas mon portable et il est hors de question que je quitte l'appartement sans ! Aide-moi à le trouver à deux nous irons plus vite._

Je la vois sortir son téléphone un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- Je vais le faire sonner en espérant qu'il est actif._

 _\- Il l'est mais il doit être à l'étage._

Nous montons toutes les deux et nous allons dans ma chambre. Mon téléphone sonne, il est donc bien ici mais ou ?

 _\- J'ai regardé partout déjà !_

 _\- Sous les drap aussi ?_

Je souris, non pas sous les draps, je pousse le tout au bout du lit mais il n'est pas là, je soulève l'oreiller et le trouve dessous. Je le saisi, regarde l'écran et voit que j'ai un message d'Oliver, mon sourire s'élargit encore plus.

 _\- Un message du mâle ?_

 _\- Zélie ! Oui il arrive ce soir..._

 _\- Ma pauvre tu as intérêt à faire une sieste cette après midi parce que crois-moi tu n'es pas prête de te coucher._

Je la bouscule gentiment puis nous partons toutes deux dans un fou rire.

Je suis assise dans la salle d'attente près du bureau de Brandhi. J'espère qu'il ne va pas me faire patienter trop longtemps parce que j'ai les paupières qui se ferment doucement et j'avoue n'avoir qu'une hâte me recoucher et être en forme pour quand je reverrais Oliver.

Il vient me chercher avec quarante minutes de retard. Je me lève dès que je le vois et lui serre la main, puis le suis dans son bureau. Il me fait signe de prendre place ce que je fais. Il n'a pas vraiment changé depuis que je suis partie toujours aussi désagréable, pas de sourire, juste les sourcils froncés.

 _\- Bien alors, vous revenez ? Parce que nous avons besoin de vous ici !_

 _\- Euh non... Je suis ici pour vous dire que je partais définitivement._

 _\- Comment ça ? Vous plaisantez ? Vous n'irez nulle part. Votre place est ici ! Monsieur Queen m'avait dit qu'il avait besoin de vous pour trois mois maximum et nous y sommes. Il est hors de question que vous repartiez. C'est moi qui décide ici ! Vous pouvez regagner votre bureau, j'y ai mis tout le travail pour votre journée._

Je soupire, Oliver m'avait dit qu'il espérait que trois mois suffise à me faire changer d'avis et que je décide de rester avec lui, bon il m'a fallut vraiment très peu de temps en fin de compte mais je ne regrette rien du tout.

 _\- Je ne suis pas venue pour travailler._

 _\- Vous ne voulez pas travailler ? Vous vous fichez de moi ?_

 _\- Non ! Mais je ne travaille plus pour vous désormais._

Je me lève et quitte son bureau, je suis presque arrivée à l'ascenseur lorsqu'il m'attrape le bras et le serre fortement, bordel il me fait super mal le fou, je suis sure qu'il va me laisser des marques. Il tire et me retourne pour que je lui fasse face. Il me donne un papier et me dit d'un ton rageur.

 _\- Vous ne partez pas de votre plein gré ! Vous êtes virée pour abandon de votre poste de travail ! C'est honteux ce genre de comportement à notre époque mademoiselle Smoak !_

Je regarde le document lève la tête vers lui et souris. Je vois qu'il était encore plus en colère, il tourne les talons et pars vers bureau. J'entends la porte claquer lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se referme.

J'attends avec impatience l'arrivée d'Oliver, le vol à trente minutes de retard, je déteste ça, savoir qu'il devrait déjà être là et qu'à cause du retard je me trouve seule. Je suis assise près de la porte où il est censé arriver et je m'impatiente. Je regarde sans cesse l'heure sur mon téléphone et les minute semblent s'éterniser. J'ai essayé de m'occuper mais ça été mission impossible, grhhh foutu retard ! Heureusement que je me suis permise une sieste de trois heures cette après-midi parce qu'honnêtement je crois que je me serais assoupi sur mon siège.

Je relève la tête et je constate que l'avion est enfin arrivé, finalement le retard n'a pas été aussi conséquent que l'annonçait le tableau d'affichage, je me lève et m'avance vers les portes, dès que je vois Oliver je cours vers lui et le serre dans mes bras. Il m'enlace de toutes ses forces et je sens que mes pieds ne touchent plus sol.

 _\- C'est fou ce que tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime !_

 _\- Je vois ça._

Il me repose sur le sol, entoure mon visage de ses mains et m'embrasse avec passion. Je fonds sur place, sa bouche, son odeur, ses baisers, ses bras, sa peau m'ont horriblement manqués ces dernières vingt quatre heures. Je suis totalement accro à lui. On se sépare au bout d'un long moment à nous embrasser. Il m'entoure la taille puis m'entraîne vers la sortie.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez nous, nous prenons de quoi nous restaurer, je veux juste profiter de lui ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de cuisiner. Une fois le repas pris, nous filons tout les deux sous la douche, je me déshabille tranquillement lorsque Oliver prend doucement mon bras. Oh mince, il va voir les marques sur mon bras, il va être furieux, bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, j'adore son côté protecteur.

 _\- Felicity c'est quoi ces marques ?_

Il n'a pas l'air en colère sur le coup mais vraiment très inquiet.

 _\- Oh Brandhi a littéralement péter un câble ce matin mais ne t'en fait pas avec ça. Nous avons des choses bien plus amusantes à faire._

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous sommes allongés sur le lit, les couvertures tirées sur nous. Felicity est contre moi une jambe et un bras au dessus de moi, elle me caresse le torse tandis que ma main fait de long va et vient de son épaule à ses cuisses. Son visage est niché dans le creux de mon cou et de temps à autre elle dépose des dizaines de bisous. A chaque fois qu'elle fait cela je suis pris de frissons sur tout le corps. Ça la fait sourire, elle stoppe les bisous et recommence quelques temps plus tard et mon corps réagi une fois de plus de la même façon. C'est dingue l'effet qu'elle me fait. Elle finit par se redresser et me lancer ce regard qui me rend complètement fou.

 _\- Mon amour, tu peux me dire depuis quand tu complotes dans mon dos ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle.

 _\- Je ne complote pas dans ton dos, qu'est-ce que tu es allée imaginer ?_

 _\- J'ai eu une très longue et intéressante discussion avec le père de Zélie au sujet d'une certaine université... Ça te revient en mémoire ce complot ?_

Je souris, je me doutais bien qu'elle allait être au courant.

 _\- Oh ça ? Oui, Zélie m'a envoyé un mail et m'a dit de ne surtout pas t'en parler, qu'elle voulait te l'annoncer elle même. Elle m'a demandé si je pouvais déposer son dossier et je l'ai fait. Son père m'a contacté quelques jours plus tard, il avait un peu peur de la laisser partir, ce que je peux comprendre. Je l'ai rassuré de la seule façon que j'ai pu, c'est à dire en lui disant que tu t'occuperais d'elle._

Elle me sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 _\- Tu es génial tu le sais ça ?_

 _\- Hummm, non c'est plutôt toi qu'il l'est... Nous avons de la chance de t'avoir._

On finit par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, je n'ai passé que vingt quatre heures loin d'elle et elle m'a manqué plus que je n'aurais cru ça possible.

J'arrive à l'entreprise, je n'ai pas rendez-vous et ce n'était pas prévu que je vienne mais je n'ai toujours pas digéré le renvoie de Felicity, ce Brandhi m'a l'air un peu trop sure de lui et il est temps que nous avons une petite conversation lui et moi. Je supporte encore moins qu'il ai osé la toucher, cette marque sur son bras... Il a intérêt d'avoir une bonne excuse.

Sa secrétaire lève les yeux surprise lorsqu'elle me voit débarquer dans son bureau.

 _\- Monsieur Queen ? Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que vous seriez de passage à Paris... Je suis désolés nous n'avons pas réservé de chambre. Je vais y remédier de suite._

 _\- Ce n'est pas le peine, j'ai déjà un logement. Merci. Pouvez-vous signaler ma présence à monsieur Brandhi ?_

Elle prend son téléphone et discute avec lui. Je ne prends pas la peine de m'asseoir parce que je sais qu'il ne me fera pas patienter très longtemps et j'ai bien raison, peu de temps après qu'elle ait signalé ma présence la porte de son bureau s'ouvre et Brandhi me sourit puis vient me serrer la main.

Nous sommes à présent assis dans son bureau, il me demande si je veux quelque chose à boire, un café, un jus d'orange mais je refuse. Je ne suis pas ici pour sympathiser, juste pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Je sors la feuille que m'a montré Felicity hier et la plaque sur son bureau.

 _\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?_

 _\- Oui bien sur... Mademoiselle Smoak a refusé de travailler hier donc je l'ai mise à la porte. Ici nous voulons des personnes compétentes et motivées ce qui ne semble plus être le cas de Mademoiselle Smoak._

Ok... Ça encore, je peux comprendre, et encore vu que son départ est ma décision, il aurait pu me contacter avant quand même afin de savoir pourquoi elle ne reviendrait pas.

 _\- Très bien, et maintenant vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi elle avait des marques sur le bras ?_

Il se renferme tout à coup, je suis furieux mais je dois rester calme, j'ai promis à Felicity de ne pas m'énerver.

 _\- Ah ça je ne sais pas... Vous savez elle n'a pas de bonnes fréquentations, peut être que son petit ami la frappe._

Je me lève de mon siège avec colère, pose les poings sur le bureau et avance mon visage vers le sien. Comment peut-il oser penser que je puisse la toucher !

 _\- Donc vous êtes en train de me dire que je frappe ma petite amie ?_

Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que je lui raconte, on dirait un chien apeuré. Il a légèrement reculé son siège et sa voix tremble lorsqu'il me répond.

 _\- Non ce n'est pas ce que je dis, je ne savais pas pour vous et elle, je suis désolé..._

 _\- Vous pouvez l'être... Je conçois que vous faites tout pour que cette société fonctionne mais brutaliser son personnel ne fait pas partie de nos contrats. Je me demande si vous avez vraiment votre place en tant que directeur de cet établissement._

 _\- Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois... Je vous assure..._

 _\- Et malheureusement pour vous c'est arrivé au moment où j'étais dans les parages et à la femme que j'aime. Je verrai donc avec la personne concernée ce qu'elle pense de vous et si oui ou non elle considère que vous avez bien votre place ici._

 _\- Si je comprends bien mon sort est entre les mains de Felicity Smoak ?_

 _\- Vous avez très bien compris. Je vous envoie un mail dans la journée._

Felicity est vraiment trop gentille, elle ne veut pas que Brandhi perde son poste, elle l'a défendu lorsque je lui ai dit que je voulais le mettre dehors. Elle m'a dit qu'il était juste énervé et que jamais il ne s'était mal comporté excepté hier. Je l'ai donc écouté et lui ai envoyé un mail lui disant que pour le moment il gardait sa place mais qu'au moindre écart il serait viré.

Nous entrons dans le bar qui se situe pas loin de chez elle, cette rue ne me rappelle pas de bon souvenir, je me revois attrapant la main de ce salaud qui était sur le point de la frapper, je sens la colère me gagner, je rapproche Flicity de moi et pose un bisou sur sa joue avant de pénétrer dans le bar. Le barman un homme d'une soixantaine d'année passe devant son bar et se dirige vers nous d'un pas vif, Felicity me lâche et étreint cet homme que je n'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle s'entendait bien avec lui mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cet élan d'affection. Nous nous installons au bar et Felicity échange beaucoup avec le barman, il lui dit qu'elle semble heureuse, en forme et surtout bien plus épanouie qu'elle ne l'était.

 _\- C'est grâce à Oliver tout ça. Avant je n'étais pas vraiment heureuse..._

Je suis heureux qu'elle pense ça, vraiment, ça me prouve que je parviens à la rendre heureuse. Le barman me fait un clin d'œil et me dit de prendre bien soin d'elle puis il s'éloigne pour discuter avec d'autres clients. Nous buvons notre verre tranquillement tout en discutant quand un jeune homme nous interromps en hurlant.

 _\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je pensais que tu étais partie et qu'est-ce que tu fou avec lui ? C'est pour ce gars là que tu m'as quitté ?_

Il s'approche d'elle et semble très en colère je me lève et me place devant Felicity, je l'ai déjà vu lever la main sur elle une fois et je ne tolérerai pas qu'il recommence.

 _\- S'il te plaît Liam laisse-moi tranquille, je t'ai dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas Felicity je t'aime..._

J'attrape la main de Felicity, pousse Liam sur le côté et l'entraîne vers la sortie. Nous avançons rapidement jusqu'à la voiture puis nous partons. Je suis trop en colère pour parler, si je m'écoutais je sortirai de la voiture et j'irai lui exploser la tête pour avoir mis Felicity dans une situation si embarrassante, tout les regards étaient rivés sur nous dans ce bar à cause de cet enfoiré... Puis il n'y a pas que ça, je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'il a un jour pu poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, qu'il l'ai touché... Les imaginer ensemble me donne encore plus envie de le frapper.

 _\- Oliver dis quelque chose s'il te plaît..._

 _\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que ça me rend malade de savoir que ça type a voulu poser les mains sur toi ? Que tu lui as appartenu un jour, qu'il t'a pris dans ses bras, tenu la main... Ça me rend malade !_

Je tourne le regard vers elle et je peux voir le choc passer sur son visage, merde j'aurai mieux fait de rester silencieux, de contenir mes paroles, je crois que je l'ai blessé et je ne voulais pas de ça...

 _\- Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien eu... Et puis tu ne peux pas me reprocher maintenant mes conquêtes du passé._

 _\- Je ne te reproche rien, je constate c'est tout..._

 _\- Attends Oliver, tu n'as rien à constater... Le passé reste le passé. Et Juste pour ton information je ne me suis pas mise en colère le jour ou Laurel m'a intercepté chez Queen... Et pourtant c'est pire que moi, tu étais sur le point de l'épouser._

Je pousse un soupir, je sais qu'elle a raison, et je devrai m'excuser sur le champ... j'ai honte de mon comportement, je suis allé trop loin. Foutue jalousie ! Nous arrivons chez elle, je me gare, elle descend de la voiture et s'empresse de partir vers l'immeuble, je me mets une claque mentalement, génial j'ai réussi à la mettre en colère alors que ce n'était clairement pas ce que je voulais. Je monte au second étage, la porte de l'appartement est grande ouverte, Felicity est en train de retirer ses chaussures, je peux voir des larmes perler aux coin de ses yeux. Et merde, non pas ça... Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure et encore moins à cause de moi ! Je referme la porte et m'approche d'elle.

 _\- Excuse-moi, je suis un con... Mais je t'aime à en crever... Je n'ai pas supporté de voir Liam débarquer... Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît mon ange..._

Elle relève la tête, se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je la serre contre moi et prend possession de ses lèvres, je l'embrasse tendrement pendant quelques minutes, j'espère qu'elle va me pardonner. Quand on se sépare je remarque que toutes les larmes que j'ai pu voir ont disparu de ses yeux, je suis rassuré et lui souris légèrement.

 _\- Je te pardonne... Mais Oliver je ne veux plus de crise de ce genre. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Promets-moi de ne plus être jaloux de quiconque._

 _\- Je ne peux pas te faire une telle promesse, mais je vais essayer._

Elle me sourit et me reprends dans ses bras tout en me disant qu'elle est à moi et qu'elle le serra toujours, je souris et la serre fort comme si j'avais peur de la laisser partir, on reste ainsi un long moment avant qu'on ne se relâche et qu'on ne se dirige vers la chambre, je veux juste la prendre contre moi et la serrer aussi fort que je le peux afin de la rassurer.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Felicity**_

Huit mois que je suis de nouveau citoyenne des États Unis et je ne regrette pas d'avoir fini par écouter Zélie, parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Oliver est vraiment le genre d'homme qu'une femme peut espérer, il est gentil, affectueux, attentionné, et jamais je n'aurai pu penser avoir le droit à ce bonheur un jour.

De plus à l'entreprise ça se passe super bien je m'entends toujours à merveille avec Curtis et Cisco, ils sont vraiment géniaux, de temps à autre je sors avec eux le soir, surtout lorsque Oliver à des réunions tardives, généralement nous mangeons chez Curtis, son mari est un homme super sympas et je m'entends très bien avec lui. Avec Dig aussi ça se passe bien, je le considère plus comme mon grand frère que mon chauffeur ou garde du corps. Nous rions et parlons de tout et de rien. J'ai fait la connaissance de sa femme Lyla et de sa petite puce Sara, elles sont vraiment adorables.

Avec la famille d'Oliver c'est génial aussi, sa mère m'apprécie et ne cesse de me demander si un jour je compte lui donner des petits enfants. C'est pas que je n'en veux pas ni Oliver d'ailleurs, nous en parlons de temps à autre mais ça ne fait même pas un an que nous sommes ensemble. Nous préférons attendre, découvrir la vie tout les deux, profiter de l'autre à fond avant d'avoir un petit ange à nous occuper. C'est énormément de responsabilités et pour le moment je ne pense pas être prête à franchir ce pas, mais un jour je pense que oui, nous aurons un enfant.

Zélie a eu son bac et est venue s'installer pas très loin de chez nous, elle va à l'université, travaille toujours aussi bien et surtout elle s'est fait un tas d'ami et semble bien plus épanouie qu'en France. Je pense qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de notre pays. Je ne pensais pas qu'en revenant je puisse être aussi heureuse et pourtant je le suis je nage dans le bonheur, grâce à mes nouveaux amis et à ma nouvelle famille. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tout cela me serait arrivé, comme quoi la vie vous réserve de jolies surprises.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui, je prends mes affaires et je te suis._

Je passe mon bras sous celui de Théa et ensemble nous partons vers le Verdant. Ce soir à lieu l'inauguration, je suis impatience d'y arriver et de voir l'intérieur. Durant toutes la durée des travaux aucun de nous n'a eu le droit d'entrer dans le bâtiment, elle voulait que nous découvrions l'intérieur de la discothèque tous ensemble. Nous marchons tranquillement tout en discutant lorsque Théa s'arrête subitement, elle lance des regards à droite et à gauche comme ci elle cherchait un échappatoire.

 _\- Un soucis Théa ?_

 _\- Non, juste une personne que je veux éviter mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible._

Je regarde droit devant moi et je remarque que la personne qu'elle veut éviter n'est autre que Laurel. Je rassure Théa d'un sourire puis nous continuons à avancer, je ne suis pas jalouse, je sais qu'Oliver m'aime et que cette partie de sa vie est bien enterrée. Lorsque Laurel arrive à notre hauteur, elle salue Théa tout en m'évitant. Elle est vraiment idiote cette fille, décidément je me demande ce qu'Oliver à bien pu lui trouver elle est si prétentieuse.

 _\- Théa, tu pourrais dire à Oliver que je voudrais vraiment lui parler ? Il ignore mes appels et ne répond pas à mes mails._

Waouh, elle a quand même un sacré culot cette fille ! Elle ose demander, devant moi en plus, à Théa si elle peut l'aider à reprendre contact avec mon homme à moi ?! Elle a du culot il n'y a pas à dire. Théa soupire et lui lance un regard noir.

 _\- Non je ne lui dirais rien. Pour la seule raison que mon frère est heureux et ce n'est pas grâce à toi. Si il t'ignore c'est qu'il a une bonne raison et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. Oublie-moi, oublie-nous, oublie que nous avons un jour, faits partis de ta vie et laisse-nous tranquille. Mon frère est heureux maintenant et ce n'est certainement pas grâce à toi alors fiche lui la paix._

Je regarde Théa puis Laurel qui semble choquée, elle ne réplique pas, elle relève la tête et avance comme ci cette altercation n'avait pas eu lieu.

 _\- Je suis désolée Felicity, mais elle m'insupporte vraiment. Allez ! Nous y sommes presque._

Nous continuons notre chemin, Oliver est censé arriver avec un peu plus tard, il avait un rendez vous important et ne pouvez se libérer. Nous arrivons devant la discothèque et je reste scotchée. L'extérieur est superbe, ça n'a vraiment plus rien à voir avec le vieux bâtiment que j'avais pu voir il y a six mois. Le nom de la discothèque est illuminé de couleur aléatoire, la façade est peinte en vert avec des graffitis représentant une sono, un DJ ainsi que des tas de danseurs sur une piste de danse, il y a des notes de musique qui partent dans tout les sens. Celui qui a fait ce dessin est vraiment très doué.

 _\- Waouh l'extérieur génial._

 _\- Si l'extérieur te plaît attend je voir l'intérieur._

Nous avançons vers notre groupe d'ami qui nous attend avec impatience. Théa s'approche de Roy et l'embrasse rapidement. Je le salue à mon tour de même que Moira, Dig, Tommy l'un des meilleurs amis d'Oliver que j'ai rencontré il y a quelque temps. Tommy habite Central City, il dirige une entreprise également. Sarah est présente également avec sa copine Nyssa, je les ai toute deux rencontrés également lors d'un gala de charité qu'avait organisé Moira.

 _\- Prêts tout le monde ?_

Nous suivons tous Théa et Roy, nous pénétrons dans la discothèque et nous restons tous plantés sur nos pieds. L'endroit est magnifique, au fond se trouve un bar géant semi arrondi, des tabourets de couleurs différentes sont placés devant, la piste de danse est très spacieuse, autour sont disposés des petits coins avec des fauteuils colorés également, la table de mixage est posée sur une estrade, sur un côté du bar se trouve un escalier, Théa me regarde et me demande de passer la première. J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre pourquoi mais avec Théa il vaut mieux faire ce qu'elle demande. Je monte les marches et j'entends le groupe me suivre. Lorsque j'arrive en haut je vois Oliver debout dans le salon privé, il se lève dès qu'il m'aperçoit et m'offre son plus beau sourire, vous savez celui qui ferai fondre un iceberg ! Je m'avance vers lui, il me prend les mains et pose un genoux sur le sol avant d'ancrer son regard au mien. Mon cœur bat comme il n'a jamais battu, parce que je sais ce qu'il va me demander.

 _\- Je m'étais juré ne jamais me marier. J'avais peur de faire de nouveau confiance à une femme mais, je t'ai rencontré et je sais que je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi à mes côtés, sans ma femme à mes côtés. Felicity veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je suis tellement heureuse !

 _\- Oui, oui je le veux._

Nous entendons un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Oliver prend la bague qu'il tenait dans sa main puis me la passe à l'annulaire gauche avant de m'embrasser. Il me serre dans ses bras alors que je passe les miens autour de son cou, je l'aime tellement, jamais je n'aurais pu penser que puisse être aussi heureuse.

 _ **Oliver**_

Six mois viennent de s'écouler depuis ma demande en mariage et le grand jour est enfin arrivé. Je ne suis pas nerveux, je suis pressé, pressé de voir Felicity dans sa robe, pressé que nous échangions nos anneaux. Dig et Tommy sont avec moi dans ma chambre et ils ne cessent de me chambrer sur la robe de Felicity, Dig qui l'a déjà vue me dit qu'elle ressemble plus à un chiffon qu'autre chose, et Tommy en rajoute une couche en disant qu'elle a été mangé par les mites et que Félicity a rasé ses cheveux avant de l'enfiler. Je rigole avec eux, ce sont vraiment des idiots ces deux là, mais même si je les adore, ils ne m'aident pas... J'ai hâte de la voir !

 _\- (Dig) Bon les gars j'y vais, j'ai une femme à escorter moi._

 _\- (Tommy) Ne sois pas en retard avec la belle parce que je ne sais pas si je vais savoir tenir Oliver._

Après le départ de Dig je reste seul dans ma chambre avec Tommy, il prend les clés de la voiture puis nous partons tout les deux.

 _\- Bon sang je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois ton chauffeur mec alors que ton chauffeur personnel c'est John..._

 _\- Arrête de râler Tommy et emmène-moi rapidement dans cette église pour que je puisse enfin épouser la femme de ma vie._

Tommy accélère et nous nous retrouvons devant l'église cinq minutes plus tard. Je sors et ma mère vient me serrer dans ses bras.

 _\- Mon garçon tu es superbe._

 _\- Merci maman._

J'ai passé un costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate gris foncé. Théa s'avance à son tour et dépose un bisou sur ma joue, tout le monde est présent, il ne manque plus que ma future femme et Dig. Ma mère passe son bras sous le mien et ensemble nous nous avançons dans l'église qui est a été entièrement décorée pour l'occasion. A chaque rangées de bancs il y a un petit bouquet de fleur d'accroché, et des voiles blanc ont été posé sur chaque banc. Le pupitre du prêtre est également décoré de voile blanc et des petites fleurs fraîches ont été piqué dedans. Je me retrouve devant le prêtre, ma mère me lâche le bras dépose un bisou sur ma joue avant d'aller s'asseoir prêt de Théa et Roy.

La musique commence et tout les regard se tournent alors vers l'entrée de l'église où apparaît Felicity au bras de John. Elle est magnifique, je n'aurai pas pu espérer autres chose comme robe, elle est simple mais lui va a ravir, elle épouse parfaitement son corps. Le devant est légèrement décolleté et laisse apparaître la naissance de ses seins tandis que l'arrière par en V, le bas de sa robe est composé d'une toute petite traîne. Le haut de la robe est confectionné dans un tissu diffèrent du reste mais tout est harmonieux. Felicity a choisi de laisser ses cheveux détachés et je ne peux que me réjouir de ce choix parce que j'adore lorsque ses cheveux sont ainsi. Elle tient un petit bouquet de fleur dans ses mains, il est surtout composé de petites fleurs roses, blanches et violettes.

Elle s'avance tout en souriant aux personnes que la complimente, John semble fière de l'accompagner, ils arrivent enfin tout les deux près de moi, Felicity me fait face, John me fait un clin d'œil avant de partir. Je regarde Felicity, elle se fend d'un magnifique sourire et je lui chuchote

 _\- Tu es magnifique._

Le prêtre prend la paroles, ils nous parle du mariage, des devoirs que nous devons avoir l'un envers l'autre et de plein d'autres choses. Nous écoutons avec attention mais ce qui nous intéresse vraiment est l'échange de nos promesses. Quand enfin elle passe l'anneau à mon annulaire, je la serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse devant toute l'assemblée. Je suis un homme heureux et comblé. Je prends Felicity par la taille et ensemble nous remontons l'allée de l'église en tant que mari et femme.

 _ **Felicity**_

Trois ans viennent de s'écouler depuis notre mariage, trois années de bonheur, je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je serai de nouveau heureuse et surtout que j'aurai de nouveau confiance en l'avenir, mais avec Oliver tout semble si simple, ces trois années sont passées à une vitesse folle mais chaque jour nous a apporté un bonheur incroyable.

Nous remontons l'allée du cimetière tenant chacun Noah d'une main, notre petit garçon... Après notre mariage Oliver m'a dit qu'il aimerait un enfant, mais que si je n'étais pas prête on pouvait attendre, au début je voulais attendre, on venait de se marier et Oliver a comprit, on profitait l'un de l'autre et ça nous suffisait, mais j'ai vite compris que je voulais plus, alors j'ai accepté qu'on ai un enfant, et aujourd'hui Noah fait partie de notre famille... C'est Oliver qui a choisit son prénom, enfin il m'a dit que ce serait parfait s'il portait le prénom de mon père, j'ai souris et pleuré en même temps quand il m'a dit ça, j'étais heureuse qu'il me le propose... Noah est donc parmi nous depuis dix huit mois et nous sommes plus heureux que jamais.

Nous venons de déposer des fleurs fraîches sur la tombe de mes parents ainsi que sur celle du père d'Oliver. Nous le faisons en moyenne une fois par mois, au début j'avoue que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y revenir mais petit à petit j'y suis arrivée, avec l'aide d'Oliver, il vient avec moi à chaque fois, j'ai peur que si j'y vais toute seule, je craque, mais avec mon mari à mes côtés, ça ne m'arrive pas. A mon retour je ne venais que très peu mais depuis dix huit mois, j'ai besoin de venir. Depuis que je suis devenue maman j'en ai éprouvé le besoin, pour moi mais aussi pour mon fils. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point nos proches sont importants qu'ils fassent encore partie de ce monde ou pas.

La maison de mes parents a été vendu très rapidement, quand j'ai reçu l'appel qui nous le disait, j'ai pleuré, énormément, de tristesse mais aussi de soulagement, Oliver m'a serré contre lui et m'a réconforté en me disant que tout irait bien maintenant, que cette maison n'était que matériel et que tout mes souvenirs étaient en moi. Il avait raison, je n'ai pas besoin de cette maison pour me souvenir de mes parents. Oliver se tourne vers moi et me sourit, je pense qu'il est heureux de voir qu'il me rend aussi heureuse, Il veut se pencher vers moi afin de m'embrasser quand Noah pousse un petit cri, on se met à son niveau aussitôt pensant qu'il a mal quelque part.

 _\- Papa, perdu panda..._

Oh mince, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte, on lui tenait la main tout les deux du coup il n'avait plus sa peluche. Noah se met à pleurer, il ne veut plus faire un seul pas. Ce panda qu'il traîne depuis qu'il sait marcher est en fait le mien, celui que j'avais lorsque j'étais enfant. Noah l'a trouvé un jour dans les cartons, je voulais lui montrer des photos de ses grand parents et mon panda était avec les albums, il l'a pris, serré dans ses bras et ne l'a plus quitté, quand je dois le laver il reste devant la machine en attendant qu'il soit prêt, il est vraiment adorable quand il fait ça. Oliver essuie ses larmes mais Noah pleure toujours.

 _\- Noah, papa va essayer de le retrouver mais il commence à pleuvoir alors je veux que tu ailles à la voiture avec maman._

Noah se met à pleurer encore plus fort, il n'a pas l'air décidé à partir, je le prends dans mes bras et avance avec difficulté parce que Noah ne cesse de bouger. Bon sang c'est bien la première fois qu'il me fait une crise pareille, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, moi aussi j'étais pareille avec mon doudou préféré quand j'étais petite. Je me retourne et je vois Oliver courir à travers les allées à la rechercher du panda. Nous n'avons pas encore franchit l'entrée du cimetière qu'il est de retour brandissant la fameuse peluche.

 _\- Je l'ai mon bonhomme._

Il me prend Noah des bras et lui donne sa peluche. Noah se fend d'un sourire et pose un bisou sur la joue de son papa tout en serrant le panda de toutes ses forces, heureux d'avoir retrouvé son jouet préféré.

 _\- Ci papa..._

Je souris en entendant cette petite phrase franchir les lèvres de Noah, il est tellement gentil et affectueux tout comme son père l'est avec nous et même si Noah ne parle pas vraiment, avec son regard on sait ce qu'il veut nous dire, avec ce petit « Ci papa » il veut nous dire « Merci d'avoir retrouvé mon panda mon papa ». Oliver pose un baiser sur son front puis nous montons dans la voiture, nous filons en direction de l'aéroport. Nous avons un avion à prendre en partance pour Paris.

La dernière fois qu'on y est allés, j'étais enceinte de Noah, de quatre mois, Oliver devait y aller pour affaire mais il ne voulait pas partir sans moi et je dois dire que moi non plus. Brandhi m'a surprise quand j'étais là bas, lui qui était si froid et brutal dans sa façon de parler avec moi m'a traité comme une reine, bon ok, je suis la femme du patron, mais ça m'a surprise quand même.

Ça fait un moment que nous devons y retourner mais nous n'avions pas encore trouvé l'occasion de la faire. Il y a peu nous avons reçu cette occasion par courrier, en effet un faire-part de mariage était dans notre boîte aux lettres. J'ai été troublé quand je l'ai reçu et honnêtement je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je me suis demandé comment Zélie avait pu me cacher ça. Je savais qu'elle était très heureuse avec Gary, mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'elle se marierait si rapidement

Enfin ça fait tout de même trois ans qu'ils se connaissent et qu'ils vivent quasiment ensemble. Elle l'a rencontré sur le campus à son arrivée et elle est de suite tombé amoureuse... Ouais bon trois ans c'est bien, surtout qu'Oliver m'a fait sa demande huit mois après notre rencontre. Je souris, je suis plus que contente pour elle, elle mérite tellement d'être heureuse de nouveau d'avoir une seconde chance tout comme moi je l'ai eu. Oliver me voit sourire et prend doucement ma main.

 _\- Contente de revoir Zélie ?_

 _\- Oui... Même si ça me fait bizarre d'y aller pour son mariage._

Il rit doucement, lui aussi a été surpris, on arrive a l'aéroport et on prend la direction du Jet, un homme se charge de nos valises tandis que je tiens Noah dans mes bras. Une fois dans l'avion, j'installe Noah confortablement pour le décollage, il pourra jouer après, je sais qu'il ne restera pas longtemps assis sans bouger. Je m'approche de mon mari et me blottit contre lui. Il m'enlace doucement et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Ça va te surprendre... Mais j'aimerais qu'on aille à la tour Eiffel..._

Je me redresse et le regarde, il est surprit, je souris et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes un moment, on se sépare rapidement quand même, Noah est là et nous regarde.

 _\- Tu es sure ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis prête... J'ai été heureuse là bas avec mes parents, et je veux l'être avec toi et Noah._

Il me sourit et m'enlace un peu plus fortement, l'avion décolle et Noah pousse un petit cri de surprise, puis il rit de bon cœur, je ne pense pas qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe mais il semble heureux et c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Oliver me serre contre lui et m'embrasse délicatement sur le front, je suis heureuse de retourner à Paris, dans cette ville qui m'a permise de rencontrer l'homme de ma vie, qui m'a permise d'être plus heureuse que jamais, qui m'a permise d'avoir notre fils et surtout qui m'a permise de comprendre, que malgré tout ce qui peut nous arriver, il suffit d'être patient et d'attendre, et qu'au bout d'un moment une rencontre peut changer notre vie, une rencontre peut nous permettre de revivre... Et que cette personne sera toujours là quoi qu'il arrive.

 _ **Cette fiction s'achève ainsi... Comme toujours dans le positif pour nos deux personnages favories. Je vous remercie grandement pour l'intêret que vous avez porté à cette fiction. Vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir.**_

 _ **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**_


End file.
